


Ocean Blue

by CS_LeiLaMaY_cs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_LeiLaMaY_cs/pseuds/CS_LeiLaMaY_cs
Summary: When Killian Jones, fearsome Pirate of every realm meets Emma Swan, an adventurous mermaid who hasn't been further than her waters, they go on a magical adventure. What happens when, along the way, they find family, they find love, they find happiness, they find loss?(sorry bad at summaries)





	1. Like Ships In The Night

Ocean Blue Chapter 1   
~Like ships in the night~   
   
   
 He steered his ship- The Jolly Roger- around in the calm Neverland oceans. Pan hadn't hassled him or his crew since Baelfire… The memories still left his heart broken. Baelfire was a good boy, he did not deserve what had happened to him; his mother left him, his father chose power over him and was kidnapped to Neverland. He didn't need a pirate with a hook selling him out. Not to mention that the pirate with the hook fell in love with his mother, that the pirate with the hook wanted revenge on his father for killing his mother, that the pirate with the hook was... him.   
   
  

Killian Jones watched his crew on deck. Some were cleaning, some were just looking out to the sea and into the horizon. Some were playing a game with an empty rum barrel, kicking it around. What else could they do on a calm, oh so calm not wavy at all ocean...   
   
Too quiet. Way too quiet.   
   
 

 The silence was broken by a melodic sound. All of his crew stopped what they were doing and gazed out, their eyes clouded by hypnosis. Killian was the only one not affected by the sound, the sound he knew all too well to be a mermaid, singing sailors to their death. He watched as his crew made their way, aimlessly, to the ship's railings. The mermaids were winning... He had to stop his crew from going any further, to stop them from drowning to their inevitable doom.   
   
  

He saw one of his best swordsmen lean over the edge towards a mermaid singing with beautiful midnight black hair. She smiled, being more of a temptress to Phillips every moment.   
   
 

"Phillips!" Killian called.    
   
The swordsman kept leaning further over the edge, following the mermaid further down.   
   
 

"PHILLIPS!" He shouted, starting to panic. He shouted out for all of his crew members but they all seemed too engrossed with a different mermaid each.    
   
  

Killian tried to think quickly on what to do. Yes, he was a dirty selfish pirate; he cared for no one, not after Baelfire over twenty years ago. However, he could not lose any of his crew. Each of them had a special trait, a great quality that helped him make it through each day. Some were, like Phillips, just brilliant at a certain activity, some were clever and some, like his first mate Smee, were very loyal and would do anything for their Captain.   
   
  

He knew a way to catch their attention. He ran down the wooden steps to the deck. Quickly, he shoved a cannonball into the canon and lit it by using flint and his hook. The canon went off within seconds.   
   
  

Of the thirty people who were on deck, around twenty of them snapped out of their trance. Phillips, not being one of them.   
   
   
"MERMAIDS!" Killian screamed, causing the others to shout and mumble and run around frantically, finding weapons and helping the remainder of crew mates who had yet to come out of the trance.    
 

 The ship started to rock viciously, throwing the members on board left to right, right to left.  

 

Mermaids: The cursed creatures. They swam against the ship's side, hitting it and screaming their ear-splitting screech.    
 

 

"Load the chain shots! Grab the bloody flares! Swipe them off with your weapons! Just get them away from my ship!" Killian barked orders, pointing at the different crew members and the order to go with it.    
 

 

 His crew nodded and got straight to their jobs. Loud bangs rang out in the air from the canons. Killian took matters into his own hands as he unleashed his cutlass and went back to the helm. Mermaids started to climb up the edges. When he got near the climbing, adventurous ones, they smiled flirtatiously.    
  

One with dark brown hair said, "Care to join a lady in her waters?"    
 

"You're no lady." Killian grumbled in return, stabbing her chest. She opened her mouth in shock, smirked and fell off the edge of the ship.    
 

 

 He continued to kill the mermaids on top deck as his crew did the same. It was a short battle and the ship's rocking had stopped. Killian calmed himself of his anger and the adrenaline rush that came with the experience. His crew looked up at him and he nodded.    
 

"Check the sides of the ship! We don't want any mermaids using a surprise attack on us." Killian growled, motioning for the crew to move.    
  

 Captain Killian "Hook" Jones made his way to the starboard side, quickly leaning over the edge and then returning, securing the safety of that side. He moved to the port side. Confirming that there were no mermaids, he turned around facing his crew.    
 

"I think I can give the all clear-"    
 

 But he was interrupted by hands grabbing around his chest and he was pulled backwards, over the railings and into the sea. He saw Smee run up to top deck and shout a measly "Cap'n!" even though it was too late.    
  

  

He felt himself falling and then a sudden shiver of cold as he was engulfed in salty ocean water, Its minerals stinging yet healing his scars and wounds from every battle he had ever fought, fresh ones on his leather clad arms from the lost boy attack. He tried to wriggle out of the mermaid's grip but his air supply was decreasing with every moment and he started to fear for his survival.    
 

 The mermaid pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "It's okay Captain Hook, you can spend your last moments with me..."    
 

 He managed to turn around and see her, a mermaid with white hair. She smiled at him and leant forward to kiss the pirate. Quickly, he stabbed her with his cutlass. Her eyes widened and her grip loosened. He pushed her off of him, her limp torso and her fish tail plummeted downwards.    
 For a brief moment, he felt bad. That thought was soon pushed away when he realised who he was. He was Captain Hook! One of the most  _villainous_  people around. He may not be as evil as the leader of the Island yet he was still a vengeful pirate who wouldn't let anything get in his way. 

He turned his face away and looked up to the surface.    
   
 

 He didn't realise that the mermaid dragged him down this far. He started to gulp as he was losing his breath even more. Hook started waving vigorously in the salty ocean, he made his way back up. Just as he popped his head over the water, he spluttered and wheezed.    
 

"Cap'n!" Smee called from the Jolly Roger, the crew nervously crowded around him.    
 

"Mr. Smee get me out of here!" Killian shouted, still a bit wheezy from his near-death. Wearing a ton of leather was not comfortable in sea water, nor was it entirely practical.    
 

"Yes Cap'n, I'll throw down the rope!" Smee called back, scuttling backwards.    
 

"Cap'n look out!" One of his crewmates shrieked at him.    
 

 Hook was confused as to why he had to look out. 

That was, until, he felt his nose burn yet again with salty water. He was not ready this time, to be yanked back down below to the dark, watery abyss. He swallowed a lot of saliferous water and he realised he was already losing his breath.    
  

He could see more than one fishy tail, could feel more than one pair of hands pulling him down. He looked up to see a rope resting on the surface of the ocean; it wasn't going to help him now.    
 He swirled his head around to see a colony of mermaids, blocking him and any direction to swim away in. 

  

He tried to swim upwards but was pulled down even further from his feet. In desperation he kicked his feet, feeling contact. He waved his cutlass all around him, in the hope that it would cut any mermaid and give him an escape. Red clouded his vision. Maybe it was the blood of the mermaids, maybe it was him giving into death. The pressure in his head got the better of him as he stopped swiping his cutlass aimlessly, he stopped moving entirely. 

 

 His eyes watched a few mermaids come towards him, smiling deviously as they closed in on him. He breathed out through his nose, only causing tiny bubbles to shoot out and make the mermaids giggle. A ginger mermaid and a mousey coloured hair mermaid stroked his chest as he felt himself losing consciousness.    
 

"It's okay, you can let go" The ginger mermaid murmured.    
 

"We'll take care of your body captain, don't you fret." The mousey mermaid mumbled.    
 

 He made a few more strangled noises from his throat and struggled for breath, before he heard, "Let him go! "    
 

 

 Each mermaid turned around and looked at the mermaid who said it. She was probably the most beautiful woman- Mermaid he had ever laid his pirate eyes on. Her hair, glowing like the sun he would never see again. 

 

It floated around her in gracious curls like a halo. Her eyes were green emeralds, sparkling in the somber sea Killian had come to love. Her tail glistened with white, green and pastel pink scales. Her bra looked more like feathers. She reminded him of an elegant swan.    
 

 

"And why should we, Emma? So, he can continue to kill our race?" A mermaid asked.    
 

"Not all humans are like the ones that killed mother."    
 

"All humans are the same! I knew you would ruin our plan, you ruin everything! You're too curious about the human race that you don't care what happens to us or father!"    
 

"I care deeply about you and father. I just don't care for innocent lives being taken because of their race."    
 

"The same happens to us, Emma." A different mermaid sneered.    
 

"Why don't we just have peace?"    
 

"Because they don't want peace!"    
 

"Really? 'Cause I'm starting to think it's you that doesn't want peace!"    
 

 By now Killian's head had fell limp and tilted to his right. Emma didn't have time for this. Using her newly found magic, a burst of white light exploded from her, causing the other mermaids to somersault backwards, letting out their horrific screeches throughout the ocean.    
 

 Emma was always different to her many mermaid sisters. She was fierier and always saw the best in people. She never wanted to sing to bring sailors to their deaths. She always disobeyed her father's rules and orders and really disliked all of her sisters. All of them apart from Ariel.    
 

Ariel was her closest sister. She never liked her father's rules and wanted to be human just as much as Emma did. 

However, Ariel got lucky. During a shipwreck, she rescued a Prince called Eric. They fell in love and she got the Dark One to give her legs if in return she gave him a stone from her father's crown. 

 She went through with the deal and turned human. As far as Emma knew, she had gotten married to Eric. She was not allowed to talk about Ariel. In her father's eyes, Ariel was a traitor yet Emma yearned to follow in the same path: to become human and live a human life.    
  

 

She reached out for the pirate captain, holding onto him tight and swimming as fast as she could to above water. His ship was close but his crew couldn't help him, only Emma could. A man with a red beanie aboard the ship noticed them.    
 

 

"Hey! Mermaid! Please! We mean no 'arm! Just ' give us back our Cap'n and we will leave you be!"    
 

 

 She looked at him for a while, before turning around, swimming swiftly away to a large rock, out of sight from the ship. She pushed him up before pulling herself up. Her tail flicked in protest, missing the taste of the ocean. She looked over him and put her hand on his stomach. A white light formed from her hands. She raised it above his body and hovered her hand upwards to his chest, to his throat and finally, to his mouth. She used her determination in her heart to be human, her anger, all of her emotions for the last lick of magic she needed. The white light burst, pulling out bubbles of water from his mouth. She threw the water back into the sea.    
 

 She tapped his face on each side to wake him up. When he did, he coughed, spluttered and wheezed. He shot up, his eyes wide and scared. the pirate captain calmed down and jumped up when he saw Emma.    
 

 

"Stay away from me you bloody demon!"    
 

 He scrambled to the edge of the rock, reaching for his cutlass before realising it wasn't there. He exhaled from his nose in amusement. "Ah. So, you take away my only form of defence so I can't fight back?"    
 

"No. I'm different from my sisters."  

"Mermaids are mermaids. they're all the same. Singing sailors to their inevitable death."    
 

"So I would be right saying all pirates are the same? All of them selfish and thieves?"    
 

"Indeed so beast, You'd be right. I am a pirate, why would I care about any other living soul other than me-self?"    
  

Emma looked at the pirate. If looks could kill, Killian Jones would be a dead man.    
   
 

"What are we doing here? Why am I not on my ship?" Killian asked, straightening up, he winced a little.    
 

"You think your crew could've saved you? You had swallowed a hell of a lot of water. You were pretty much dead until I saved you with my magic."    
 

"You have magic?" Killian whispered in awe.    
 

 

 Emma smiled and lifted her hand up, igniting a white fire. She grinned with pride noting the pirate's dumbfounded face.    
 

"I have dealt with dark magic before. You are nothing but a demon." said Killian.    
 

"Have you dealt with light magic? That's different. Dark magic is used for dark things."    
 

"Why do you have light magic and no other mermaid does?" Killian asked, removing his soaking wet leather jacket, ringing it out.    
 

"Hold on. I gotcha, Pirate." With that, the mermaid clicked her fingers. Killian's hair flew upwards whilst a gust of wind attacking him. He felt warm and fuzzy.... and no longer wet.    
 

"Would someone with dark magic help you out?" Emma asked.    
 

 

 He thought about it. Rumpelstiltskin would never have helped him out. The damned crocodile would help no one out, ask Milah... 

...You can't. She's dead. That's why he is after the Dark One.    
 

 

"No." He murmured solemnly.  

 

The mermaid tilted her head in admiration, "You have experienced dark magic before, haven't you?" she said.    
 

 

 Killian fidgeted awkwardly. He ran his fingers through his hair as he replied with, "Yes. The Dark One murdered the woman I loved. He tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me."    
 

"Oh my.... I'm... I'm so sorry err.?"    
 

"Killian Jones. But most people tend to call me by my more colorful moniker, Hook."    
 

"As in Captain Hook?"  

"Ah! So, you've heard of me?"    
 

"Yes, and I must say, Captain, I've heard no good."    
 

"So you know who I am and I don't even know your name."    
 

Emma chuckled lightly, "What fun would that be?"    
 

"Well, you did just save my life.... Even if you are a mermaid."    
 

Emma giggled and replied, "Emma, Emma Swan."    
 

"Thank you, Emma. Now, may I ask, why do you have light magic and no other mermaid does?"    
 

"Well, the truth is that I don't know. I realized I had it one day while defending my sister, Ariel."    
 

"Really? What did she do that was so awful?"    
 

"She er... she... she fell in love with a human. My father orders us to sing just to kill innocent sailors because a pirate once killed my mother. He seeks revenge. He banished Ariel when finding out about her feelings. She always hated father's rules. She got legs eventually by..." She whispered the next part. "Stealing a jewel on father's crown for the Dark One." Going back to her normal voice, she continued. "I think she married him, Prince Eric."    
   
"She did." Killian acknowledged with a soft, proud smile.    
 

"She did? How do you know?"    
 

"Despite being a fearsome Pirate Captain, I do travel realms and villages. I do hear what happens and occasionally attend festivals that come with the celebrations."    
 

"Festival?" Emma questioned, tears glistening in her emeralds.  

"You'll go to one someday Swan. I would wager that you do not wish to be a mermaid... especially with the reputation."    
 

"What?"    
 

"You're an open book, love." Killian said, smirking.    
 

"Right, well, father has a bracelet. If I wear it I can go but... Well I don't know where or how to go to one and I-"    
 

"Swan." Killian interrupted, gently placing his hand on top of hers. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you. How about, you get that bracelet and I meet you here in a couple of days and I take you to a festival."    
 

"Really?" Emma croaked.    
 

"Why, of course! That is, if you can convince Pan to let me leave this place..."    
 

"You're forgetting something, Hook. I'm a mermaid. I can cross realms.    
 

"You can take a whole ship and the crew as well?"    
 

"Oh... I thought you would be the one taking me... I can take whatever can hold on to me, whatever touches me whilst I'm leaving."    
 

"If you touch my ship..."    
 

"The ship will come with me, leaving everyone else here."    
 

"Looks like it's just me and you, Swan."    
 

 

 Emma smiled, before looking down and their hands still touching. She looked up to Killian who had obviously looked also.    
 

 

"Father was wrong." Emma mumbled.    
 

"About what, lass?" Killian replied, a sweet, soft smile plastered on his face.    
 

"Humans. Pirates. They're not all that bad."    
 

Killian chuckled quietly,  _darkly,_  "Is that so?"    
 

 Emma looked up, her eyes wide, scintillating against blue ones. "It is. and everyone is wrong about you, Killian. You're a better man than my father would ever be."    
 

"Technically, your father isn't a man-"    
 

"Sh." Emma said, putting her fingers to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. He gulped, eyes flicking from her finger, to her eyes, to her lips. She tilted her head in curiosity, her hand moving to his cheek, thumb grazing over his scar.    
 

"What gave you such a scar?" She asked, voice low, her finger tracing circles over the scar.    
 

"I... Um... er-"    
 

"Sh." She said again, her fingers back on his lips. "You can tell me another time."    
 

 

 His eyes flicked to her lips and he leaned in closer to her. She responded by moving her hand to his cheek again.    
 

Closer... Closer...    
 

 

"Cap'n!" Shouted a voice to the right of them. They both looked over, Emma not removing her hand from his cheek, Killian not removing his finger from her chin.    
  

 Phillips had steered the Jolly Roger over to them. Smee, visible by the red beanie, stood at the railings, waving manically.    
 

 

 Emma pulled away, smiled awkwardly and jumped back into the sea.  

"No! Wait!" Killian called. Her hand popped back above surface. she put her hand on his cheek, deeply looking into his desperate eyes.    
 

"I will see you again" She muttered.    
 

 He grabbed her hand away from his face, kissing it manically before she pulled away, returning to the gloomy abyss of the sea. 

 


	2. You Keep Passing Me By

Ocean Blue Chapter 2   
~You keep passing me by~ 

He never stopped thinking about that Swan: Her flowing hair, her shimmering eyes....   
 

Never would he have ever thought that he would ever get over his first love.... That was until he met Emma. Never would he have ever thought he would fall in love with a mermaid let alone any other woman. Emma Swan was different.... and frightening. His heart was losing its walls because of a mermaid. Who would have thought?   
 

It had only been a week and he could not wait for his reunion.   
 

Some of his crew questioned his actions and further intentions with "that blonde demon." No one questioned him after threats.   
 

 

After a week, he decided to go back to 'their' rock. He sat down, kicking his feet on the water's surface, the beads of crystal water flicking up and splashing down again.   
 

 

"I know you can hear me, Emma love... Please come and talk to me."   
 

"It would be my pleasure, Captain." Said a voice behind him. 

 He clambered to look. It was Emma... stood up... with legs. She wore a ripped pastel pink skirt, feathered bra and a heavy, clunky bracelet, covered with gems and seashells. Her toes curled into the small grains of stone.   
 

 

"You have...."   
 

"Legs? I know." She grinned and twirled, giggling.   
 

Killian stood up and gripped her arms.   
 

"Was it difficult to get the bracelet? Are you okay?"   
 

"Yes! Killian! I'm fine. My father should really keep his possessions closer to him. However, he will notice I have gone missing. Do you think we can go now?"   
 

Killian smiled and replied, "Eager are we love?" His left eyebrow darted upwards.   
 

She smacked him playfully on the arm before saying, "You wish... But seriously."   
 

Killian chuckled and nodded, "Yes, we can go now. You're lucky I brought my doubloons"   
 

"Your what?"   
 

"Doubloons. it's er... what we use as our currency... our money. What we buy things with."   
 

 

He pulled a fine, scintillating piece of gold out from his satchel and gently placed it into Emma's hand. Her eyebrows knitted together as she examined it thoroughly, giving her creases in her forehead. She held the coin so carefully as if it was a small creature. She stroked the smooth metal.   
 

 

"How do you ever give these away? They're so beautiful...."   
 

"I have plenty of doubloons Swan. You trade these with possibly better goods."   
 

"Possibly?"   
 

"Well, it all depends on the views you have. We have to get food, clothing... weapons... rope..."   
 

"Okay." She murmured, handing the doubloon back to Killian. "Shall we leave?"   
 

"Of course, love. Whenever you're ready."   
 

 

She smiled widely, taking off her bracelet. With a swirl of white smoke, her fin appeared instead of legs. It twitched, begging to be in the water. She shuffled over to the edge if the rock and hopped into the water. She breathed in her surroundings, a content smile on her face. She looked up and gave Killian her hand.   
 

"Come on, Captain. Jump in."   
 

 

He slid into the shallow waters, wincing a little at the saltiness biting his skin.   
 

"So, Swan," Killian said. "How does this work?"   
 

"You just have to hold on tight. Never let go of my hand unless you want to end up in a completely different realm than I."   
 

"Got it, Swan. Do what you have to do."   
 

 

They were suddenly encompassed with water. Killian opened his eyes to look at the beauty clutching tightly onto him. Forget hand-holding, this was hugging: desperate hugging. Emma had her eyes closed, her face strained in concentration.   
 

Suddenly, the darkness turned to light that kept increasing in its glow. After it had reached its peak, there was an explosion. He felt Emma's grip tighten around his leather-clad torso. He took this as a good opportunity to wrap his good arm around her, pulling her in a little closer.   
 

Bubbles shot upwards like little swarms of bees. Emma nodded at him before pulling him up, following the bubbles to the surface.   
 

 

At last, he could breathe 

\------------/-------------/--------------/-------------/------------/-------------/------------/-------------/------------/-----------/-----------/--------------/---------------/----------/-----------/-----------/------------- 

After drying off, the pirate and the mermaid stood before a dazzling festival. Bursts of coloured triangles hung from every wooden stall. People walked, danced and pondered around in the maze-like scene. The sweet smells of cinnamon and other spices wafted throughout the area, leaving the desire to try whatever these goods may be. It left men, women and children's mouths watering. the sugary goods contrasted with the sharp, salted ones, leaving those with happy, content smiles upon their joyous faces. A small breeze drifted through the air, knocking back little hairs or floaty garments. Somewhere amongst the immense crowd, children laughed, the high-pitched sound ignited others like a game of Chinese whispers.   
 

 

Emma had never seen anything so beautiful. One tear escaped her eye and trickled down her face as she was left gobsmacked at the cheerful atmosphere that stood in front of her.   
 

Killian noticed this, quickly brushing away the tear. She smiled in gratitude before saying, "Are these always like this?"   
 

"What?"   
 

"Festivals. Are they always so radiant and exciting?"   
 

"Aye, love. It brings the people together. It makes those more gleeful. It allows them to forget any sin ever committed even if for a short moment and, as much as they look absolutely wonderful and fun on the outside, I can assure the heart of the festival is far much more of higher quality."   
 

Emma nodded and together they entered the small village festival.   
 

 

The music blared out. All sorts of instruments and strings collided together in a delightful cacophony of sound. Some danced to the music, clapping to the nimble, sprightly beat. They stepped in and out of each other in a frantic yet swift motion, laughing.   
 

 

Emma absent-mindedly wandered over to the group of dancers, until, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. she pivoted on the spot, striking into Killian.   
 

"I don't want to deprive you of your fun, Emma love, but I believe you are in need of a new attire of dress, you see, ripped skirts and bare abdomens do not come into vogue here...Ever. There are a few clothing stalls here, let's say we purchase you something new and then attend this beautiful festival."   
 

She grinned and replied, "Purchase? You mean buy with the doubloons?"   
 

"Aye, Swan. What else?"   
 

"You would spend your doubloons on...me?"   
 

Killian looked at Emma as if she had just told him that she was actually a princess of a far-off land where she loved to ride horses and ate roast swan every night.   
 

"Of course, I bloody would!"   
 

Emma smiled and rocked her shoulders towards him, "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself?"   
 

There was a pregnant silence. Killian looked into Emma's eyes, sometimes darting down to her lips, playfully and flirtatiously still smirking at him.   
 

 

"Well, maybe I just needed a reminder that I could."   
 

 

She flashed her wonderful teeth in a dazzling smile. 

\------/-------/-------/-------/--------/--------/----------/--------/-----------//----------/----------/-------/------/////------///-----///--------//////-----//////-----//////----/////----////----//----///---/-/-//-/-/-/--/---/-/-/-/-/- 

The stall was covered in a large array of rainbows of clothes, scarves and jackets. There were two pairs of leather boots for sale at the foot of the stall. The woman running it beamed at its new visitors.   
 

 

"Hello, dears! What would you like to buy today? We have new floaty pink undercoats, waistcoats, hunting belts, riding trousers.... Oh! We have a leather jacket in today; that would look dashing in you sir! Would-"   
 

"We're here for the lady. She hasn't a lot of clothes as you can see." Killian interrupted, pointing to Emma.   
 

The elderly woman scowled at Emma disapprovingly before asking, "What would you like 'mam?"   
 

"Erm..." Emma muttered, running her hand through the thick and thin, red and white, green and blue, black and yellow, sequined, sparkly clothes and material. She looked up at Killian, asking for a little assistance.   
 

"Sorry, love. My friend here isn't from this beautiful village-"   
 

"So, I see." The stalls-woman replied   
 

"-So, would you have any suggestions or tips?" Killian finished.   
 

 

The woman looked back at Emma and nodded, ushering her over. She started to tap Emma around her shoulders, waist and legs. The woman smiled, picking out things from the stall and giving it to Emma.   
 

 

"This would be perfect for you... Mermaid."   
 

Emma's eyes widened in panic, "I... Er... No... Um.."   
 

"Haha! It's okay sweetie. Our Queen was once a mermaid, now she has legs. Don't think I can't spot a mermaid when I see one. Ripped skirts... You know, I helped our Queen with her first outfit, when she met her Prince!"   
 

"The Queen is a mermaid?" Emma gasped. Killian gave her a knowing grin with a quirk of his eyebrow.   
 

"Yes! Queen Ariel of the Marinetine Kingdom. She's an inspiration to us all. Her children are lucky to have such a leader as their mother."   
 

"Children?"   
 

"Why yes dear! Princess Melody, Prince Ike and the new-born, Princess Celia! That is why we're celebrating!"   
 

Seeing Emma's eyes glistening with fresh tears Killian continued, "Will the Queen attend?"   
 

"Of course! She always does attend our festivities! Keep on the look-out. So sorry to ask, dear, but all that will cost around thirty-four doubloons."   
 

 

Killian handed the woman her payment then led Emma to a quiet room.   
 

 

"Killian-"   
 

"I know, Swan." He interrupted, "You're going to see your sister again."   
 

 

There was a moment of silence as they sat down on the floor.   
 

 

"Killian?"   
 

"Hm?"   
 

"Why did you buy me these clothes?"   
 

"I told you, Swan. Ripped skirts and bare-"   
 

"-Abdomens don't come into vogue I know but.... That's not the real reason, is it?"   
Killian sighed, "Throughout my life, Swan... I've lived with abandonment. Whether that be my mother dying when I was only a wee lad, or my father abandoning my brother and I in the middle of the night. Whether that be the way I was throughout my life at sea, and my brother... when Milah died, I have never owned anything special or nice. It most likely was taken from me. Becoming a pirate may have been a mistake, may have darkened my heart, but it allowed me to have riches even if they are stolen riches.... It is something better than nothing. Expensive jewels, riches and anything I could get my hands on- it makes me feel I have something... Nice. I like you, Swan. I don't want to give the worst when I can give something better. I don't really expect you to understand-"   
 

With that, Emma hugged him. She enjoyed his hug. Leather, rum and the sea filled her senses as she was enveloped by the pirate.   
 

"Believe it or not, Hook.... I do."   
 

Killian shifted to look at her.   
 

"I've always felt I've never belonged in the Merworld; singing just isn't my thing. That was the case with my sister, Ariel also. We started to collect human objects... Knives, spoons and er- Salad tridents."   
 

"I think the word you're looking for, Swan is: fork." Killian chuckled   
 

"Yep that's it. Forks. We collected all sorts.... It felt better than having nothing. Father found out about it and destroyed it all, giving us more and more reason to have the desire to turn human."   
 

"I'm sorry, Swan"   
 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault my father is a vengeful merman."   
 

They stared at each other for a long while, before Killian coughed and said, "Right, well, you should probably get dressed, love. Otherwise, we may miss the festival."   
 

 

Emma smiled, looking down at the recently bought clothes. She picked different things up, arched eyebrows moulded into confusion.   
 

"What the hell do I put on first?"   
 

The room erupted with Killian's laughter as it bounced off the walls. 

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-///-///////////-/-//-/-/--///--/-/-/-/-//--///////////-/-/-//-/---/-//-/--/-/--///////////-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-////////////-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//////////-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-////////-/-//-/-/-/-/-///////////-/-/-/- 

After struggling with, what was called a corset, and what felt like sixty-million layers of clothing, Emma entered the room again. Killian had pulled out a bit of sandpaper and was ferociously rubbing it on his hook. He blew on it, touched the edge and smiled.   
 

 

Emma cleared her throat, a smirk full on planted on her lips. When looking up, his jaw dropped.   
 

She was dressed in patches of brown, burgundy, butter yellow and pastel pink. It floated at her ankles with fashion. The top half was just brown, coming into a heart shape with little bits of lace keeping the rags together. Her breathing was a little edgy, clear she was wearing a corset. Her chest rose in unison to her face reddening as she felt his keen eyes admiring her. She put her hands behind her back and fidgeted, head lulling to her side, hear falling in her face.   
She looked so bloody beautiful...   
 

"Wow." He croaked, finally.   
 

"Have I put everything on properly?"   
 

"Yes." Killian answered, maybe a bit too quickly.   
 

She grinned, tucking a golden lock behind her ear and looking to the floor.   
 

"You look stunning, Swan." Killian said, absolutely flabbergasted.   
 

"You um... You're not too bad yourself." She replied, nervously.   
 

"I know." He said smugly.   
 

She rolled her eyes and replied, "What is this corset making on my spleen?"   
 

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bare. Now, what do you say? Should we go?" Killian said, standing up to face her.   
 

She grinned, pulling him out of the small room. 

\-----/--------/-/---/-----------///////////-////////....///////////--////////--/////-///-----/////----//////=-/-/-/////-----/-/-/-----/-/-------/-/-/----------/-/--///-/---//-////-/--/////////////////////----///////////// 

The festival had reached its finest hour. The brass band were red in the face, the dancers had sweat in tiny beads, hair and clothes plastered against them. Chefs flipped food in pans expertly. Little stalls remained where they were, the owners clapping in time to the beautiful melodic jazz echoing throughout the cobbled streets. Children were drawing on the pavement, giggling and getting chalk and paints all over them. Cheese and slices of salty meat were passed between stalls and people- Everybody rejoicing for this very special day. The band belched out a last note, igniting the dancers to cheer in uttermost joy, applauding the hard-working musicians. Their upper lip raised before the leader shouted a countdown. Once again, the streets were engulfed in brass music. The dancers started their dance once again, a little slower, a little out of breath yet, never less cheerful.   
 

Emma absent-mindedly wandered to the dancers, pulling Killian with her.   
 

"Lass, I don't dance." He complained, pulling away.   
 

"Oh, come on, Killian! I haven't danced with legs, ever! I would prefer to learn from you!"   
 

"I'm going to get some food." He said, giving her a knowing eyebrow raise.   
 

Fine. If she was here, she was going to dance.   
 

 

She stepped closer to the dancers, watching as women held on to the men's shoulders, swinging and twirling, swapping partners.   
 

Without warning, a man grabbed her hand, dragging her into the group of eager dancers. She had no idea what to do with her new legs. She was held by the man, his hand around her waist, one holding her hand. He was jumping and tapping his feet, twirling her, shaking his hands. It was mental.   
Soon, he pulled her in, pulled her out and then in again. He twirled her again, this time, letting go. She anxiously kept twirling, until she knocked into someone new, indulging into the dance routine again.   
 

She eventually got the hang of it, laughing, twirling, completely carefree and oblivious to the issues the world had. No one knew her yet they all laughed back and let her have her fun.   
 

The music slurred to a halt and once it did, everyone cheered and clapped again. Emma looked around her, seeing that the group of dancers has intensified, possibly the whole village had joined.   
 

Apart from Killian.   
 

He stood at the boundaries of the dance. He waved at her awkwardly, indicating he had food. Just as she was walking over to him, the band started up again and before she knew it, she was a part of the dance again.   
 

Being the _determined_  Emma that she was, this time she managed to yank Killian in. He was pulled away by a woman who laughed at his awkwardness.   
 

 

Clapping, jumping, tapping, laughing, smiling, twirling. the routine went on. The music was slowing again so she took it to her advantage to spin, one last time. The last note was vicious as she slammed against a hard body. her hand instantly coming to his shoulder and reaching for his hand... Which felt like a hook.   
 

Killian stood in front of her, hand on waist and hooked arm raised. He panted in exhaustion but grinned in happiness.   
 

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Emma asked.   
 

"Well.... I was once in the navy-"   
 

"Oh my god shut up!" Emma shrieked slapping him playfully on the chest.   
 

"'Tis no lie Lady Swan. I may have been telling tales of distorts before, but yes. I once was a part of the Navy alongside my brother Liam."   
 

 

The music reared up again, this time, slower. Emma could hear the symphonious harmony of violins this time, the high-pitched notes creating fireworks inside her ears. The dancing was slow dancing now, each woman had a man, each man had a woman. They swayed delicately. Emma followed their cue, as did Killian as he moved both of his arms to her waist, Emma's hands to around his neck.   
 

"Tell me about the Navy Killian." Emma whispered, leaning her head to his chest. She heard his heartbeat pace faster. She found it actually quite soothing.   
 

"What would you like to know, love?"   
 

"Just tell me a story." 

"I was a part of the Navy over two centuries ago. After being in servitude, our crew, my brother and I organised a mutiny. Our Captain, Captain Silver, mistreated us all. He was steering us into a storm to quest upon the heart of the storm, a beautiful jewel that would earn him power and all the riches comprehendible... But it was a suicide mission. My brother took over, only to expose a storm heading towards us both ways. We head straight Northwards... All of our crew died that night, all except Liam and I. We were washed up on shore in a picturesque town. Liam managed to catch the heart of the storm. In trade, the men we collided with offered a place in the Navy for us to live happily. that was when I met the Jolly Roger, although her name wasn't that back then... 'twas The Jewel of the Realm... and indeed she is, the jewel of any realm."   
 

"Was your brother on board back in Neverland?"   
 

Killian stiffened a little, "No. He wasn't. He died a while back."   
 

"Oh," Emma said, lifting her head from his chest and looking at him. "I'm so sorry Killian... Is that why you changed the name of your ship?"   
 

"Aye. You are a perceptive sort, aren't you? Once my brother died, I swore revenge on our cowardly, distrustful King. I started this suit of revenge by taking his ship. I miss him every day."   
 

"Liam?"   
 

"Aye."   
 

Emma placed her head back to resting on his chest as they swayed a little more.   
 

 

"So, I assume you went to plenty of balls, being in the Navy?"   
 

"Aye." Killian chuckled. "The Captain and Lieutenant were sought to go to the Kingdom's balls. And yes, Swan. I did dance with a fair lady or two."   
 

"Hm. So, you  _can_  dance then."   
 

"Yes."   
 

"Then why say you cannot?"   
 

"Let's just say, Swan. I'm not too entirely cherished by this village, or any village. I'm a Pirate, and not a lot of pirates are welcomed in with warm smiles and teacakes."   
 

Emma looked up at him again; searched his eyes for any lie. None there.   
 

"Killian. If pirates are truly awful... I'm starting to believe you're far from one."   
 

He blushed and looked at a spot of the ground beside Emma. She simpered in return, going on tiptoes to press an agile, gentle kiss to his red cheek. Before he could question her, she settled her cheek into his chest again, nestling into him like a life support.   
 

 

The music was cut short by trumpets buzzing through the atmosphere, the sound penetrating any pairs of ears that lay in a none mile radius. The sound was formal, powerful and ended rather too soon for Emma's liking. A booming voice interrupted her thoughts.   
 

"Make way for the King and Queen!"   
 

The trumpets sang their song again. Emma looked up to Killian who had a knowing smirk plastered to his face.   
 

"That's right, Swan. C'mon, let's see if we can get front seat."   
 

 

Everyone lined up by the path in anticipation. Soldiers in scarlet red and royal blue marched in unison down the path. Their faces wore stern looks as their legs slammed on to the ground with a boom. the stern faces contrasted with the band following behind; they were happily smiling whilst hitting their big bass drums, blowing into their horns or trumpets and gently raking their fingers across the delicate strings of ukuleles and guitars. The wood beamed with elegance and expense, it was smooth and shiny as the sun's scorching rays bounced off of it, giving it the name of royalty is truly deserved. Women in red and blue dressed came next, stood beside their partner in posh clothing of a wide array of colour. They linked arms with their partner, waving at the audience and throwing their head back with laughter. The horses came after, pulling a gold-crested carriage. The pattern was exquisite, leaves and gold crusted stems curving and bending their way around the carriage. The man leading the horses whipped the horses to a halt, they whinnied in protest but clambered to a stop. A dumpy, little man in stockings, a heavy red jacket and a top hat barrelled to be side by side with the door of the carriage. He cleared his throat, after panting, puffing and rasping; he rubbed his hands on his black puffy trousers before unrolling a scroll.   
 

"Introducing, King Eric of the Marinetine Kingdom!"   
 

 

Applause rippled throughout the village as a man dressed in white and gold stepped out from the carriage. He had deep black hair and the sides of his eyes crinkled as he grinned with pride. he moved his hands in a flourish before setting beside the dumpy, little man, looking down at him, smile never faltering.   
 

"And his wife, Queen Ariel of the Marinetine Kingdom holding babe, Princess Celia of the Marinetine Kingdom!"   
 

 

Emma breath hitched as a leg popped out of the carriage. The shoes were red and heeled, shimmering under the heat. A leg turned into two legs, two legs turned into a torso, torso turned into a neck and a neck turned into a face.   
 

Her face had not changed; it still held the kindness and glory as it once did. Her hair fell in sinuous red curls down and behind the white blanket bundle which would, of course, contain a young Celia. She waved around her, stepping to the side so she could wave to those the opposite side of the carriage. Ariel joined Eric, hands slipping into each other's. They looked at each other with broad grins and love sparkling in their eyes.   
 

Emma's jaw dropped whilst tears fell. She found it hard to swallow. Killian danced a finger at the small of her back when noticing her emotional state.   
 

"And finally, their two children, Prince Ike and heir to the throne, Princess Melody of the Marinetine Kingdom!"   
 

A boy, around the age of 5 steps out of the carriage wearing a stripy blue and white t-shirt, covered with a white jacket with his father's medals pressed to it. His trousers were also white but he wore black dress shoes. His hair was a mop of red and he flicked it out of the way as he gingerly ducked over to his father, clinging on to his leg, encompassing his wrinkled thumb with his mouth.   
 

 

Subsequently, a young girl, a little older than Prince Ike, joined her family. She was the spitting image of her father, black, neat hair as straight as an arrow and patchy discoloured green eyes. Her verdant, chartreuse dress, flowing just below her knees made her eyes glimmer in all of its beauty. A lot more confident than her younger brother, Melody span with ease, her dress forming a small parachute around her. The audience released "Ooh's!" and "Ahh's!" giving her the determination to continue to spin and knock into her mother, protecting her near-fall.   
 

 

The applause died down, giving the perfect little family a chance to speak, "Thank you, our wonderful Kingdom for such a welcome!" King Eric cheered. "It's been a real honour to host you all on days like this, and rougher days. Thank you for celebrating our Princess Celia's birth with us, it is truly appreciated. For our gratitude, we've decided to build a new fountain up by the Newland Forest so all those who stray far from the village can receive clean, fresh water. Now though, we hope you enjoy this most uplifting day!"   
 

"But before you all go off and enjoy the festivities, I would like to give a little announcement." Queen Ariel took over. "As you are all aware I was not born human, but born a mermaid. As a mermaid, all mermaids of the same mertown are our family. My family didn't support me in wanting to be human, all except one of my sisters, Emma. She is a beautiful blonde mermaid, who is kind, considerate and really treats people well with the goodness of her heart. I promised I would go back for her when becoming human because like myself, Emma desired to be human too. Yet, I couldn't go back... My father banned me from the kingdom and kept Emma close. He ripped apart any message I tried to send to her. I'm telling you all, now, about my sister Emma as I have found out something from the Kingdom of Misthaven that really needs to get to her. So, Eric and I have hired the village's best painter to paint a beautiful picture of Emma upon the village church. If you find her, please bring her to me. If you find anything about her, please bring it up to the castle as soon as you can. This message from Misthaven... It's rather important and can change her life forever... in the best way. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me of my time being Queen. I know it must be hard; I was never royal, I was never even human but you have all accepted me as one of your own, and for that I will be forever grateful. You've shown me what humans really are like, instead of the twisted version my father made you all out to be. I cannot resolve matters with my father, but I can resolve it to the one sister that made me happy. Emma. Thank you."   
 

"Wait!"   
 

Ariel looked to where the voice had come from. A pirate. She sighed but her eyes caught hold of the blonde beauty next to him.   
 

"Emma?" She croaked.   
 

"Ariel!" Emma exclaimed, running up to her and enveloping her sister in a tight hug.   
 

 

The village roared with cheerful screams, they clapped and whooped and her sister never let go of her, sobbing into the crook of her neck. Eric swiftly manoeuvred baby Celia out of the way as Ariel gripped on to Emma's back, crying as well.   
 

"You're... You're..."   
 

"Human! I know! Ariel, I have so much to tell you!"   
 

"The same applied with me, Emma!"   
 

The sisters embraced again, igniting more cheers.   
 

 

"I've missed you..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've had a very long writer's block but I'm here now. I have finished 2 other chapters and am back on the road with this fic. Leave a comment of what you think? Kudos? Thank you!


	3. Just Wasting Time

Ocean Blue Chapter 3   
~Just Wasting Time~ 

  

"So, you're telling me that you have travelled all different realms? ALL OF THEM?" Emma near-yelled in glee.   
 

 

Ariel, Eric, Emma and Killian all sat around a timbered, ligneous table made of sheen oak. Eric protectively put an arm around his wife's shoulder, sat close next to her whilst Emma and Hook sat opposite them, a far too big a space between them for Killian's liking.   
 

 

"Yes!" Ariel giggled. "That's some of the royal things you get to do when you have a supply of magic beans."   
 

Killian's head snapped up from looking at the ground, out of place, "Magic beans?"   
 

"Yes."   
 

"Can anyone access these beans?" He asked curiously. 

"We are not selling or trading them to anyone, especially to a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." Eric spat.   
 

"Eric!" Ariel whispered.   
 

 

Killian clenched his jaw, not daring to look at Emma who he could feel her eyes burning into his very soul.   
 

"I wasn't actually going to ask for a bean, your majesty. I was simply curious in whom these beans are available to, mate."   
 

"Not your mate." Eric sneered.   
 

"Boys! Stop it! Look, Emma, I really need to tell you something."   
 

"What is it, Ariel?"   
 

"It's not just something that... well.... it's a life changer confession.... I-"   
 

"You're a princess." Eric interrupted.   
 

 

Silence filled the room until Emma burst out laughing, "A princess? Ariel, you were the princess, not me."   
 

"No... he's right. We have a right to believe you're the lost princess of Misthaven."   
 

Killian's head snapped again, this time to Emma whose mouth was ajar with shock.   
 

"Makes sense." He sighed.   
 

"What was that, Pirate?" Eric asked.   
 

"Queen Snow. Emma has her eyes and her chin. I thought I saw a bit of the Queen in Emma when we first met but I pushed the fantasy away... It all fits. Emma, love, do you have anything of your childhood?"   
 

 

Emma had a ghost of a smile on her face, still not convinced. Once she saw all the sincere eyes boring into her, she held out her hand. A poof of white smoke later, a baby blanket appeared. It was quite dirty, with purple bows sown on to it and the name " _E_ _mma_ " embraided in with the finest silk.   
 

"I always kept it in my trunk..."   
 

 

Killian glanced at Ariel who glanced back at him. She was really the lost princess.   
 

 

There was a mural in the village of Misthaven; a mural than anyone could see. It was of the King and Queen, holding a little baby with blonde hair, wrapped up in the same baby blanket Emma was holding now.   
 

Furthermore, after thorough inspection, Killian could tell the silk was from Misthaven. The only silk the Widow Lucas ever used and the silk that could only be traded in Misthaven.   
 

 

"Swan.... I believe your sister is right."   
 

"That I'm a lost princess? Killian...." Emma said, a little amused.   
 

The smile vanished when she saw the way everyone was looking at her, "Seriously?"   
 

"Yes, Emma. We have not told Queen Snow or King David yet as we wanted to be sure. Wanted to know if you were going to be okay."   
 

"Then... then... How am I a mermaid?"   
 

"I assume it has something to do with the dispute between Queen Snow and Queen Regina." Killian mentioned.   
 

"Who's Regina?" 

"Yes. Regina was and is suffused with overflowing vengeance for Queen Snow. She told a secret that ruined her life. Queen Snow then managed to take over the kingdom of Misthaven. Regina took you when you were just a babe-"   
 

"WHO IS REGINA? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Emma shrieked, standing up and toppling her chair to the ground.   
 

"Regina is the stepmother of Snow White, your mother. She claims that Snow ruined her life for telling her a secret that ultimately turned her into what we know as, The Evil Queen. She is said to rip people's hearts from their chests whilst they're still breathing and crush it in front of them... She has tried to kill Snow for a long time, has even put her under a sleeping curse but that was broken by true love's kiss. She has tried many times to pursue her revenge in some shape or form. Everyone thought she had succeeded when she kidnapped you and cursed you to a mermaid. You were made out of a deal, Emma. Regina traded you for a jewel of our father's crown, like the deal I made with the Dark One."   
 

"Father knew? THIS WHOLE TIME?"   
 

"Hey, Emma. I know this is hard to process-"   
 

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU'VE HAS YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE AND PERFECT FAMILY! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"   
 

"Emma, please-"   
 

"Save it." Emma near-commanded.   
 

 

Slamming one hand to the desk, Emma left the room in fury. Quite frankly, she had no clue where she would end up, or where she was headed to in the first place; all she knew was, she needed space. She needed to run. She needed to forget. She didn't need Ariel, Queen Snow or... King Darius? King Damien? Who cared. It was all lies. All lies. Yes. Who cared about the festival? The festival meant nothing. Her life as a mermaid meant everything. She should leave. Now.   
 

Emma dashed down the porcelain floors, turning down a different corridor that would make even the best navigator scratch their head in confusion. She stood in front of a prodigious mural of Ariel, Eric and the two elder children. Men in upmarket clothing carefully chipped away at the mural, giving their best intention of adding a little baby Celia. Her heart raced with jealousy, pain, anger when she saw how happy Ariel had become; she found her family, she found her destiny, she found her true love.   
 

 _But maybe you have found yours too, Emma..._    
 

Where did that thought come from? No: she hadn't and she never would.   
 

She clenched her fists together until they were as white as snow, nose flaring. Just as she was about to storm up and create havoc, a metal hook curled around her forearm and twisted her around, speedily.   
 

"Get the hell off of-"   
 

"Sh!" The man ordered, covering his hand over her mouth and pulling her back. She wriggled and made ineligible noises from the constraints of his hand. Feeling a little anxious, she bit hard into the hand, causing the man to yelp but not let go. He pushed her through a door and slammed the door sufficiently behind him.   
 

 

"Bloody hell, love. What was that for?" Killian turned around, sucking on to his purlicue, wincing at the pain.   
 

"I thought you were someone trying to kidnap me!"   
 

"And how many  _someones_  do you know with a hook for a hand?"   
 

"Well... I didn't know okay?" Emma huffed, sitting down at the window ledge and looking out to the cheerful village below. She heard footsteps padding towards her and a shuffle and a plonk. She felt a slightly damp hand grip hold of hers. Moving her head up slowly, she saw Killian's concerned gaze.  

Those blue eyes could do wonders...  
 

"Talk to me, love."   
 

Biting back tears, she shook her head, staging her head to look outside again. She could hear the slight upbeat rhythm of music, could smell the cinnamon, could see the elate people tapping their feet in time. Now, she could feel Killian's hook underneath her chin, pulling her back to look at his intense gaze.   
 

"Swan."   
 

She couldn't stop the wave after wave of tears, splashing down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably as Killian pulled her closer, wrapping his arm, around her torso. She buried her face into his neck. Killian traced comfortable circles on to her back, his hook raking through her flaxen hair. She nestled in closer to him, rubbing her nose in to the crook of his neck; he smelt of sea salt and leather. It was snug. He whispered support to the side of her head as she calmed her ragged breaths. After she came back up, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. He kept his hand on the side of her face, his hook on the other.   
 

"You okay now, Swan?"   
 

 

She nodded and rubbed her nose in an uncouth manner. Killian chortled, reaching into his long, magnificent leather jacket for a handkerchief. He unleashed it, a proud smile splattered on his face.   
Emma bore a slight smile as she took the handkerchief with a mumbled, "Thank you"   
 

"You want to talk, love?"   
 

"I'm scared" She whimpered.   
 

"Hey, darling, I get it. Finding out who your parents are, finding out you have lived a lie, believe me: I know. Things like this, you just have to take in the-"   
 

"No. I'm not scared of that." Emma interluded.   
 

Killian cocked his eyebrow, tightening his grip on her waist, "Then what are you afraid of, Swan?"   
 

"I'm afraid of you, Killian. You can read me, you get me, you make my heart flutter. I've... I've never felt this way before."   
 

"Aye... I feel the same way."   
 

 

They edged closer to each other. Emma looped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  

 

 

Closer... Closer...   
 

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.   
 

 

The pair leapt from each other as a worried Ariel broke into the room.   
 

 

"Oh, um... sorry." she said awkwardly "Emma, are you okay?" 

Emma stood and gripped Ariel into a colossal hug, lightly sobbing into her sister's hair, "I'm sorry, Ariel, it's not your fault."   
 

"I know Emma, it's alright. You were right, of course, I don't understand-"   
 

"Ariel-"   
 

"-No, Emma. I don't understand. But. you're still my sister and I still love you. Got it?"   
 

"Yes." She whispered, nestling in closer.   
 

"I don't want to force you, Emma but well, would you want to see, or meet, Queen Snow and King David? I mean, you don't have to, I understand if you wouldn't want to or if you need to do it in your own time or if you can't yet I will stand with you, I don't-"   
 

"Ariel! Calm down! I do want to meet them... But I want to spend time with my sister, brother-in-law and my nieces and nephews before I do."   
 

 

The sisters looked at each other with grins mightier than the Chesire Cat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for long wait and typos! I haven't had the time to check through but I really wanted this to get you! it's a short chapter, but it's out the way now.)  
> ps: if anyone was asking, the purlicue is the bit between your thumb and forefinger, if anything, the right angle of the "L" we have and use on our hands :)  
> Kudos? comment?


	4. Trying To Prove Who's Right

Ocean Blue Chapter 4  
~Trying to prove who's right~

"Melody, my eldest, is nearly 10 and Ike has just turned 5. I'm sure they'll love you! Oh, Hook, Eric said he would show you around the docks today. He'll meet you in the ballroom."  
Killian stopped walking and his eyebrow hoisted to his hairline.

"Okay... I know where I'm not wanted" he grumbled, sauntering away before anyone could tell him otherwise.

The sisters entered a nursery, bursting with colours, toys and children.

"We let the children of the village visit the nursery whenever they like during the day. I don't want Ike to grow up without friends like I made the mistake with Melody."

"Mama!" A little boy screamed, scampering towards Ariel who picked him up and twirled him around. His eyes were brown like Ariel's and hair as red as red as fire. He giggled and kicked his legs around.

"Hey there, little sailor! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Mikey and Millie let me share the blocks but then Grace came and knocked my tower over but then she gave me the toy soldier instead."

"That's lovely, honey." Ariel praised, giving a kiss to her little boy's head. "I have someone I would like you to meet"

They turned to Emma who waved a little awkwardly.

"This is Emma. Do you remember when daddy and I told you the story of how we met?"

"Uhuh"

"Well, Emma here is a mermaid too and she is my sister. Do you remember when Auntie Snow and Uncle David said they had lost their daughter?" He nodded, sucking his thumb. "Well, she's their daughter. She was cursed a mermaid. You see, she wanted to get to know you before she finally gets to meet them."  
Ike looked at Emma and held a tiny hand which Emma took in hers. He shook it.

"I'm Ike. Nice to meet you, Auntie Emma!" He grinned, squirmed free, hugged Emma's legs and ran off back to the children.

"IKE!" Ariel called.

"No, no. it's okay, let him play."

"Sorry, you'll see him at dinner tonight oh! and the ball tomorrow night!"

"BALL? Ariel what ball?"

"Right... Celia's birth, there's a ball. I have plenty of dresses for you, sis." Ariel said with a wink.

Before Emma could argue, Ariel scuttled out of the nursery, leading Emma to the grand staircase, up the stairs and into a room. The fairly large room was a pale shade of blue with blended embroidery along the walls. The room itself, was reasonably girly; dolls sat themselves on shelves and dressers, staring through their glassy eyes and holding their petite china hands on their carefully sewn dresses. There was a huge bookcase filled with different genres, colours and languages. There were little horses in mid-jump positions used as a book holder. However, what amazed Emma the most about the room, was the fact the ceiling was encompassed with gleaming lights that looked a lot like stars. They blinked with life and shimmered perfectly. 

Emma felt like she was put under a spell, until her sister wedged her elbow into her ribs. On the four-poster bed, the eldest child- Melody- lay on her front, writing in an obvious, overused diary, it was splashed with sea shells and grains of sand. 

"Melody, this is Emma: my sister."

The girl looked up from writing, gave Emma a once over, and continued to write.

"Cool." She grumbled.

"Melody, that is no way to welcome guests." Ariel said, sharply.

"Right well, It's cool to meet you, Emma." Melody greeted half-heartedly. "Is that good enough?"

Ariel sighed and pulled Emma out of the room. She tugged the sheen, mahogany door lightly behind her, ghosting her hand over the gold crusted curve of the handle. 

"She erm." Ariel cleared her throat emotionally. "She's shut Eric and I out. I snapped at her one day because she had been researching mermaids and incarnations on how to become one. She even did research on Ursula... the one who gave me legs in the first place. Remember what that cost me? It cost me my voice and it nearly cost me losing Eric. One time I snapped and now she's pulling away... I fear I will lose her, Emma..." The last part was said barely above a whisper. 

"From what I see, sis, is that you are a fantastic, loving, mother. You will get through this soon enough."

Ariel twitched her lips in what could be described as a smile. She shook her head as if scolding herself and said:

"Come on. You should meet Celia."  
/--/--/-/-//-/----/-/---/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/----/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/

Killian tapped his foot impatiently on the ceramic tiles of the ballroom. Yet again, he and Emma were interrupted. Her confession had caught him off-guard- of course- He had managed to hold his breathing and he managed his self-control quite ravishingly if he thought so himself. He tried not to sound as wrecked as he felt when he replied that he felt the same. The truth was, he really did. She was beautiful, fiery, adventurous... Just like Milah-

Where had that thought come from?

For over two centuries, he had sought for vengeance on the man with crocodile skin and a wavy dagger that controlled him. The man that murdered the woman he loved and took his hand. The future that the fearsome Captain Hook saw was the wavy dagger stuck in his enemy's chest. Now, he saw waves... Golden waves like halos. Jewells... green jewels that glistened like a clear ocean on a full moon. Happy pink sunsets... That smiled whenever he told a joke or said something witty. Patches of colour... That hugged in all the right places. Feathers... That adorned on the revealing cloth that his own Swan wore in her first form. His future of vengeance was clouded for the future of love and desire.  
Upon meeting Emma, he had felt an instant attraction like a magnet-no. Like a fish on a reel... But he was the fish. How ironic.

He was lost in contemplation about a certain blonde vixen when he heard Eric cough. He turned to the King who scowled at him.

"Coming with me, Pirate?"

"If the lady Ariel insists."

Eric growled with hatred and put, what felt like, a mile between them. He led them down to the docks. Killian felt at home, felt at ease when he could see the thin line of the horizon. The beautiful ships rocked gently against the water's surface. Seagulls squawked and cried, gliding around the ships' crows nest, circling like vultures around carcasses.  
He inhaled the fresh, salty air with a content smile. It was times (and places) like these when he missed HER: The Jolly Roger. Although she got the name after he decided piracy was the direction to go in after Liam... It- She- was the only one left to hold, at least, a presence of his late brother and Milah. The ship was his home and when you leave home, you just miss it... And bloody hell did he miss her.

Eric stood next to him, head held high, letting Killian relax before saying anything.

"I believe, Hook," He started, turning to face him. "that you are a pirate."

"Good job working that one out, mate." Killian said, sarcastically, whipping out his flask and taking a long swig from it. He looked down at the flask, tilting his head with a little smile. He looked at Eric. "You want some?"

"Cut the crap. Hook." Eric snapped. "Emma is the daughter or Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Yes... And?"

"And they rule the Kingdom of Misthaven."

"Right. Is there something I'm supposed to catch on here?"

"Are you planning to go with Emma when she leaves?"

To be brutally honest, he hadn't thought about it. The deal was, she saved his life, he takes her to the festival. He has taken her to the festival and has ultimately reunited her with her family... Why was he still here? What was keeping him in the Marinetine Kingdom?

Right. The fact that every time he closed his eyes or let his mind soar, he thought of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'll go if the Lady Swan insists. Otherwise, I'll go back to my ship."

"How do you think you can walk around in Misthaven when you are the most wanted man there? You're plastered on many trees, the King has threatened you... How on Earth do you believe you can walk in- with their daughter no less!"

There was a pause. he had forgotten about the dispute between the King and himself. He had only broken into the Royal Library in search of books of the Dark One and ways to end him. That was, until, the King himself had caught him. He could of got away with it by either apologising or just letting himself get taken away. Instead, being the dashing rapscallion he was, he made an obscene, flirtatious comment of Queen Snow and buried his hook into the King's leg, leaving him howling and tumbling over the bookshelf, which fell over into another one... to another one... and carried on like a game of dominoes.

Killian did not make the situation any better, when he made a comment on the King's clumsiness and linked it to his marriage; then carved crude words into the library door... then hitting a guard or two... and continued to pick-pocket any passer-bys whilst making a quick and swift escape back to the Jolly. 

He wasn't surprised that he was a wanted man in Misthaven. He was a wanted man in most Kingdoms, cities and villages, yet he had forgotten about his mischief when Emma needed him.

It was clear Eric thought he had 'won' the conversation until Killian had said, with warmth:

"I don't care if I am hung, drawn and quartered, if Emma wants me there, I will be there, even if for a short moment."

To say King Eric of the Marinetine Kingdom was astounded would be an understatement. There was an uncomfortable silence as Killian scratched behind his ear- a nervous tic he had obtained.

"You really care for my wife's sister, don't you?"

"Aye" Killian said, barely above a whisper.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emma. Are you in love with her?"

There was a brief silence before Killian finally replied with:

"I'm still falling... but God forbid- I'm falling fast."  
/--/-/-/-/--/-//-/-/--/-/-//-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//-----//---/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-//-/--//-/--/-//-/--/-/-//-/-/-/--/-//-/-/-/--//-/-/-/--/-//--/-//--/-/-//-/--//-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter :)  
> I've recently got my inspiration back so I'm going to write as much as possible.  
> I have changed the story of Ariel to be more like how it is in The Little Mermaid than in OUAT as I much prefer it that way and it links better to my fanfic than the way OUAT did it. (sorry)  
> If anyone wants to ask any questions about the fic feel free! I'll make sure I answer them in my notes after every chapter.  
> Please leave comments! Questions or criticism- I take anything. It's what keeps me going!  
> Kudos?


	5. And If It All Goes Crashing Into The Sea

Chapter 5  
~And if it all goes crashing into the sea~

There was a pleasant talk at the dining table: Ariel sat next to Ike, helping him with his food; Eric sat beside her, Melody next to him and opposite, sat Emma and Killian. He had noticed, whenever he decided to take a quick glance at his blonde beauty, she was always looking back, before obviously turning away- her face a free canvas to be painted red by an inspired artist. He even felt his own face heat up but he refused to admit it. Captain Hook did not blush, especially around women.

Eric hadn't mentioned his and Killian's chat from earlier; although, he had been a lot kinder to the pirate.

After a well deserved dinner had been gulped down, Melody, Eric and Ike departed to their bed chambers. Ariel did not leave, however, she yawned ten minutes after and finally listened to Emma's orders of retreating to bed.

That just left Emma and Killian.

They looked back at each other and laughed nervously. Killian scratched the spot behind his ear. Clearing his throat, he broke the silence of the room.

"Did you enjoy your day today, love?" He saw Emma's shoulders release a little tension as she looked at him.

"Yes, I did. The festival... I have to go to many more! Thank you, Killian-"

"Ah, it was nothing, Swan. After all, I could not let you go alone." "Ever the gentleman." Emma teased. "I'm always a gentleman." Killian winked, which made her feel fuzzy.

"And you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you enjoy today?"

"Aye, of course, love. How could a man not enjoy such a beautiful day with a fair maiden by his side?" He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. She turned a deep crimson and he couldn't resist throwing another line.

"You should wear red more often, Swan: it suits you."

All innocence from her face quickly dispersed when she whirled to face him completely. She shuffled along the bench until their knees bumped together. Killian's eyes widened when he felt her small hand land on his thigh. She wore a smirk as she moved her hand up his torso, down his arm and around the curve of his hook. She kept eye contact with his dazzling blue eyes as he gulped. She moved her head a little closer. "Red looks good on you too, Captain." With that, she let go of his hook expectantly. It hit his leg with a smack. Killian's mouth was ajar with shock, eyes widened and dark with fire-fuelled desire as his eyes trained on the side of her head when she turned and poured herself another drink. She pushed back the drink, slammed it on the table and stood up.

"Well, Killian. This was lovely, but I am exhausted. I think I'm going to hit the hay 'til morning."

He coughed, still in his desire-brimmed state of hypnosis. He stumbled up as well, which ignited an angelic, high pitched giggle from Emma... that he desperately needed to hear again and again.

"Aye." His voice broke so he coughed again.

_"Get a hold of yourself God damnit."_

"I shall escort you to the bed chamber provided, milady."

"Oooooh! Why thank you, young sir!" Emma teased, placing her delicate hand in the crease of his elbow. They shared a light conversation as they strolled to her bed chambers. Once stood outside the door, they both shuffled on their feet.

"So-"

"So-" They said at the same time which compelled them to laugh apprehensively. They stopped and stared at each other dreamily.

"There's a ball tomorrow night, for Celia." Emma announced.

"Is there indeed?"

"Yes. And I wondered if you would like to come with me." Killian raised an eyebrow, put on a smirk and swayed towards her.

"Is that you trying to court me, fair lady?"

"Er...maybe?"

"Only if you let me have your first dance at your first royal ball." Now it was Emma's turn to sway.

"Now, now, Captain, I thought you said you don't dance?"

"Well, haven't I surprised you enough during the festival?"

Suddenly, the whole world disappeared around them. All he could see was this beauty of a woman and how he had ever deserved to be by her side. She had placed her hand in his, lifting it to graze her chest, where just behind, her heart lay. Its rhythm would haunt his dreams as it thumped a fast beat.

"Yes. Yes you have. You never stop surprising me, Killian Jones."

He used his hook to skim across her flawless complexion, brushing her hair out of the way and tucking it behind her ear. "And I continue to do so in the un-foreseeable future, my love."

Her heart throbbed even quicker as he pulled his hand away from underneath hers and rested it on her waist. He swiftly placed his hook on the other side, dragging her even closer...closer...closer... she put her hand through his thick hair at the back of his head, her arm hanging loosely over his shoulder as she also shifted closer to him... closer... closer... closer... Their foreheads braced together and Killian placed a feather-light kiss to her lips. She pulled him in again as their lips moulded together in a perfect symphony. She stepped an inch closer so no part of their bodies were missing out on their touch. He glided his good hand into her hair, stroking it, feeling the curls slip through his fingers, careful not to get at least a strand trapped in one of his rings. He felt his heart radiate as the kiss heated from gentle, to passionate. He held her lithe body to his desperately, like his life depended on it. Eventually, they pulled apart, breathing heavily into each other's lips.

"That was..." Killian started but could not finish.

"Yeah." Emma said breathily.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck briefly, pressing a chaste kiss there before moving his lips back to hers. He pressed them gently against hers and let go of her. She was confused for a minute, her face filled with rejection.

"Um." She stopped speaking and swallowed, realising her voice was broken. "Where are you-what are you-um. Don't humans, er..."

Killian chuckled, raising his hand to cup her cheek. She moved her head absent-mindedly into his touch.

"As much as I would love to ravish you, Swan. I don't want it to be like this. I want us to take our time- I- want to take my time with you."

She gulped as he moved impossibly closer to her.

"Is that okay with you?" He whispered which made her shiver involuntarily.

"Yes." She whispered back. He smirked, kissing her lips, then nose, both of her cheeks and then her forehead. He brushed his lips against hers one last time, muttering a "goodnight" subsequenting in him to sheepishly back away into the room opposite her. Emma, herself, brought her shaking fingers to her lips, reliving the kiss over and over again before making her way into her own room. They both fell asleep with a lilt of a smile on their faces.

/--/-/-/---/-/-/-/-//-/--/--/-/////---/---/-/-/-//--/-/-//-/-//----/-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/--/-/-/-//--//-/-/-//-/---/-/-//--/

The ball the next night could not be any more perfect. When Ariel had said Emma could borrow a dress, she did not know how many dresses there were going to be. Ariel pulled her into a room full of dresses of all colours, styles and sizes. They were all neatly hung up in a particular pattern: Silks were first, long elegant and plain. Then came those that needed a petticoat, cloth of fine substance. Next, the ones that were patterned with flowers, hearts, butterflies... anything- you name it. Finally, came the ball gowns. Emma nearly cried at their beauty- but mainly cried because that meant another corset. She had wanted to dress simply, to not really stand out from the crowd, however, the complaint died down deep in her voice box when Ariel dragged out a marvellous red dress. Its skirt was enormous, the neckline into a heart shape. Its sleeves were a thin cotton material, reaching down to her hand with jewels. Putting it on, (eventually) she truly felt like the princess she was supposed to be.

The pampering did not stop there. Ariel had called in a flurry of women holding boxes and bags. They roughly sat Emma down, brushing her face with different items, using kohl and red lip paint. Meanwhile, two women stood behind her, pulling her hair-braiding it.

Ariel came in not long after they finished, placing a tiara on her head. Upon looking in the mirror, she could not recognise herself. She looked like a princess, sparkling and made up. Her eyes brimmed with tears which caused the maids to shout at her ordering her to stop. Emma could not fault her outfit for the life of her... Apart from the chunky shell bracelet that encompassed her wrist.

Being a human would really suffice for her...

_She didn't want to be a mermaid anymore._

The confession had caught her off guard and she felt a pang of guilt somewhere in her chest (or was that just the corset?). Her father... No. he wasn't her father. This merman continued to lie to her, her entire life- she owed him nothing.

Taking a deep breath- the deepest she was allowed with the corset- she and Ariel walked arm in arm to the ballroom stairs, awaiting the announcement that will lead them down the grand staircase. Ariel held Celia, and Eric stood gratified beside his wife and daughter, a protective hand on her small head. Trumpets blared a warm tone.

"Announcing, Queen Ariel, King Eric, Princess Celia and Lady Emma."

The grand, gold encrusted doors flew open. Ariel was clearly in her element as a radiant smile was faced upon her whilst Eric waved around the room. Emma's eyes, however, were wholly engrossed into Killian's, who patiently stood at the bottom of the staircase. His hands were behind his back. He wore a long brown coat with tassel-like buttons reaching down to the ground. Although his vest underneath was supposed to come up to his neck, he had unfastened them, leaving his chest free to breathe. He looked like a prince... She took long strides towards him. He bowed before taking a hand and saying,

"You look stunning, Swan."

"You... look..."

"I know." He said, a toothy grin planted on his face.

He led them further into the ball to dance. There were already a few couples there, dancing a complex dance- immediately worrying Emma.

"What do I do?" Emma asked in a dream-like haze.

"Blend in." Killian replied softly, leading her even further into the flurry of people.

"Wait... you're saying you know how to do whatever this is?"

"It's called a waltz." He chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder and bringing up his fake, gloved hand out next to their heads. "There's only one rule." He stared back at her, her eyes boring into his intensity. His breath hitched but put on a façade with a loving smile from ear to ear. "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

Emma smirked back at him, waltzing one way to the other, her eyes trained on her pirate.

"Just when I thought the dress sense couldn't get any worse..." Emma started to small talk when she had been moving stiffly.

"You may not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I did say red suited you." She blushed, a small smile on her face.

They glided around the dance floor, gracefully, eyes trained on each other's. getting on one knee, Killian led Emma around him, allowing her to pull him up again and bowing.

"I've been thinking, Killian."

"Hm?"

"About a plan of action. I realised earlier today, that..." She stiffened, uncomfortably.

"Go on, Swan." He pushed, twirling her around.

"I um." She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I discovered that I really do not want to be a mermaid... anymore... and I don't think that will change when I meet my real parents..."

"And what are you trying to say, Emma?"

"That..." She glanced at his sapphires, gleaming with hope. It gave her the strength to continue. "That I really want to spend my human years with you."

Killian beamed and radiated with sheer and utter joy. He made quick work looking around the room before leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

"Then I would love to spend your human years with you too, my love."

They continued to dance, a loving waltz never quickening, never ending- just loving. The night went on. Food banquets were served, each attendee of the ball taking a bite of each succulent treat. Some were sweet, some salty; some were, which Killian implied sassily, a bit overdone like the mutton. Not once did the music waver, the band kept up their steady rhythm.

Emma felt herself hiccupping quite viciously when the night started to come to a close. Her head was buzzing and she felt fuzzy. Something Eric said about Prince Phillip spiking the punch bowl completely drifted from her mind and care when she felt a strong hand on hers. Immediately, she interlaced their fingers, the chill of metal rings and the warm hand contrasting so comfortably... That is until she realised she was imagining it. The hand was ice cold... without rings. It was not strong or comforting it was slightly bony but with a tight grip. Her heart pounded as she tried to keep a steady breath. Unfortunately, the spiked punch was not doing her any favours.

"Lady Emma... I watched you dance and my my... you must be the fairest of all the lands." Said the voice who now stood behind her.

"Why *hic* thank you sir, may I see *hic* your face?" Emma requested desperately hoping for Killian to appear. The man chuckled.

"It seems to me that Prince Phillip did us _all_ a favour. You're _crazily_ tipsy, milady! There will be no need for seeing my face tonight... where's the fun in that?" The mysterious man flirted.

"The fun? Um... sorry but I should retire back to my chambers for the night *hic* It's getting late and I have an early *hic* start."

The truth was, Emma did not know what was happening tomorrow, or in fact, why she needed to get away from this man. Her senses went wild around him, desperately telling her to get out of there despite how kind he may be.

"I don't think so, Emma. Why would I let a fair lady- who is definitely struggling to stay on her own two feet- leave by herself? C'mon, sweetheart, let me help you."

At this moment, he started to get a little more excited with his touches. He ran his hand down her arm and his other hand went to her waist. Emma wriggled, trying to get out of his embrace but he was right- the punch really did affect her. Therefore, she tripped forward, causing the stranger to wrap his troublesome, bitter arms around her more forcefully, pulling her back into him.

"Careful there, sweet." He chuckled with a slight sense of slyness written behind the lines.

"Please, I just want to go."

"Sh."

She felt his face press against her neck, a smirk burning into her skin. she bit her lip trying to hold back tears as he pressed a kiss to her neck. She wriggled again, trying to break free from the shackles that was this man encompassing her like some sort of predator. She was his prey...

Not a second later she heard "oof!" and immediately the man was off of her. She turned without grace to see him cradling his stomach.

"What the hell was that?" he wheezed before looking down at her hands. They were glowing white with her magic; she hadn't felt the impact of it like she normally would but was secretly (maybe not) glad that the magic worked without thinking of it. She had always been able to control her magic. All she had to do was think of her anger and strain to blast it out of her. This was different. She was scared...

"You have magic! WITCH!" The man who she now recognised to be Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, someone who Ariel introduced her to earlier in the evening, shrieked.

Before things could get out of hand, a hook clanked against the side of his head and the red-headed man fell to the ground. behind him stood a furious Killian, looking down at him as if he was about to spit on him. That look changed when he raised his head to Emma. His facial expressions softened and he took long strides to her. Immediately, he nestled her head into his chest, a supportive hand at the back of her head, stroking the hairs that had fallen out of the braid she once wore. Emma sobbed as some tears escaped her. _Why was she being so weak godamnit!_

"Sh, sh, Swan I'm here now." Killian rocked them pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Emma hiccupped which broke Killian's protective trance and he looked down to her with a ghost of a smile.

"Maybe it was a lousy belief to think that the punch bowl would go un-spiked." He jested, brushing away the wetness on his swan's cheek.

"I don't *hic* know what you're on about, Haptain Cook." Emma slurred.

Killian chortled loudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her back up the stairs.

"Come on, my love, you had better sleep off the rum."

Emma just moaned as she pushed most of her weight on Killian who gladly took it on. Reaching her door, Killian tried to steady her and she giggled full-heartedly which ignited a chesty guffaw from the pirate trying to stand her up.

"Shush shush you'll wake everyone up!" Emma near-shouted.

"Emma! be quiet!" Killian laughed.

Emma pulled at the lapels of his jacket trying to keep herself up, whilst using her newly-obtained feet to kick the door open. Once it did, they stumbled inside, their legs tangling with each others, tripping them both up and landing on the bed. Killian, after feeling like he lost all of his breath from laughing so hard, looked at the beauty below him. She was truly a marvel, a halo of golden waterfalls around her head, youthful, adventurous gem stones gazing at him, a heavenly canvas that painted itself an abysmal crimson. He leant his head forward and moulded their lips together. She was sloppy, after the alcohol but her eagerness was uncanny. She frantically pulled at his lapels, his hair, around his neck: she wanted him as close as he could get.

How could someone be so beautiful? His eyes expressed the previous scars of his life. They changed shade of blue depending of his mood. They were earnest, truthful and majestic, reaching to her very soul. He had stopped kissing her and reached down to her neck, peppering a few there, then her collarbone. She whined in frustration, daringly pushing his gracious, brown, long-tail coat off his broad shoulders. He froze above her, edging backwards and off of her.

"What? What is it?"

Killian just looked at her. She was an angelic goddess. To him, no woman could match the beauty as the one sat in front of him. Her chest heaved, eyes darkened, her lips red and bruised. _Bloody hell._

"Emma-" He choked out, not really sure what to say to her.

"Is it because I am a mermaid?" Emma whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"What? Oh Gods no!" Killian reassured, sitting next to her and gripping her absent hand. She looked up at him, plump tears trickling down her blushed cheeks.

"Then why don't you want me?"

"Gods, lass. _Of course_ I want you! Bugger that- _I need you!_ You're the light of my life and you have lead this sailors ship away from treacherous storms."

"Then why-"

"Because you deserve better than I. You deserve better than a quick pillage and plunder from a dirty, one-handed pirate." He spat, looking down at his feet.

To Emma, this statement was absurd. Killian was everything to her. He was the one to bring her home, the one who helped her discover herself, the one who made her happy every day of the week. How could he be so hard on himself? That's when it hit her. They were alike. They both lived in a self-deprecate trance, blinded by what they mean to each other.

"Killian... don't you see?" He snapped his head to look at her again.

"We are more alike than you think."

With that, he laughed, sarcastically.

"My love, I am a cut-throat pirate that people of _all_ villages fear. I have a past of very dark deeds. I am a monster and I am not entirely sure how you don't see me like everyone else does."

Emma's heart broke in two.

"Because you're more than that to me! Look who I was, now compare it to who I am now. I've discovered that I'm a lost princess and that my father isn't really my father. I've found out that even though my entire life I've been alone, I've found a family. This family, Killian, it will always include you because without you I wouldn't be here."

After no reply from the pirate, she continued: "I don't deserve you. You're kind-hearted and pure. Me? I have a dark past too. I sung so that sailors steered their ships into death itself. At first, I enjoyed it. How could I live with that? I've killed your kind-"

"As have I. Do you know how many countless of mermaids I have ran through with my sword? How many I had screeching for mercy as I wrapped my hand around their necks and suffocated them with my bare hands? How many I've left on my ship below deck to just waste away? I could not fathom why you would want to be with such a villain as I. I am bad news, Swan, I'll only get in your way."

"Killian Jones you listen here." Emma ordered sternly, causing the man next to her to jump. "You are a good man. You have given a mermaid her dreams and more. You've shown her the ways of human life, her family and how to love. That mermaid is me. I don't know where I would be without you and I don't ever plan on finding out."

She surged forwards, locking her lips on his. He was shocked but soon gave up fighting and eagerly complied.

Wandering hands and heavy breathing later, Killian stopped Emma from going any further-again. She cursed, frowning intently at the man.

"I wasn't lying last night, Emma."

She craned her neck to search his eyes.

"I want to take my time with us, with you. I-"

He couldn't say it. It would ruin them, ruin him. Besides, he couldn't have feelings for anyone but Milah.

Milah.

He tried to picture her. It had been three centuries without her, just a portrait drawn by himself to keep him by but even the picture seemed wrong. Milah didn't have brown hair she had blonde, nor did she have blue eyes but green. Her nose was completely different and-

Bloody hell. He was thinking of Emma.

"I understand. Do you want to talk then?" Emma cleared her throat, smoothing out her hair. Killian nodded, worried about his feelings.

What he had told Eric was the truth, however, when 'falling fast' he didn't expect it to be now. He had _no_ chance of sailing away and forgetting the blonde siren in front of him, like he intended to do. He couldn't let go, not now, not ever.

"Do you miss your ship?" Emma blurted, a little louder than she was before.

"Aye, of course I do. She is my home."

" _She?"_ Snorted Emma.

"Alright, love, don't judge but she has been the hopeful lady of my earth and I couldn't imagine parting from her."

A pang of guilt hit Emma hard in her chest. She had taken him away from his home, the only memory of his previous love and late brother.

Sensing something was wrong, Killian quickly added, "But I have. You must mean something to this old pirate."

He jested, bumping shoulders.

"I should hope so!" She giggled.

Oh how he could listen to that on a loop. It was the most melodic, delicate tune he had ever heard.

"Have you had any more thoughts on King David and Queen Snow?" Killian questioned genuinely.

"Yes?" She sounded unsure. "No." She sighed.

"What is it, love?"

"I mean, they're my parents. Like, my actual parents. I've lived nearly 30 years without care from any mother figure, or in fact, a _father_ figure. The more I think about what it would be like, the more it frightens me."

"That's understandable, darling. No normal person would feel at ease meeting their birth parents for the first time."

His eyes glazed over, remembering _back then._

/--/---/-/-/-/-/-//--//-/-/--/-//-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/--/-/--//-/-/--/-/--/-//--/-/-//-/--/-//-/--//-/--/-/-/-/-//-/--/-//--//--/--/--/-/-/-/-/--/-//-/-

_"Father! Father! I'm home!" A young Killian cheered, entering the room of the tiny cottage he and his father owned._

_Liam had left a few weeks back, to join the Navy, something of which Brennan Jones did not approve of. Killian placed the small shopping he had bought on the excuse of a table. A few apples and vegetables. Brennan Jones sat on the armchair beside the table, rum flask in hand. Killian noticed it and his eyes scrunched in disappointment._

_"Father, you said you stopped drinking." He sighed, coming over to him and lightly taking the rum away._

_"Oh bugger off, Killian." Brennan slurred pushing his son half-heartedly backwards._

_"Father. Ever since Liam left you said you would stop drinking rum. What is the matter?"_

_The truth was, Killian, being a nine year old boy, was more disappointed by the fact his father had forgotten his birthday... again. When Liam was still here, it would only be them celebrating as their father was drunk in a near-by tavern. Oh how he missed his big brother._

_"How could you be so selfish. You're only seven and you don't know it's your mother's anniversary of death?"_

_Killian had never met his mother, she had died during childbirth. His father often blamed him for it, usually taking in to beating him whenever he drank too much, or felt like it. Liam usually took the blow, telling Killian to run off to the market whilst their father calmed down. When he came back, however, his father was usually passed out, Liam in their shared bedroom, nursing his newly-bruised face. Now that Liam had left, Brennan Jones had vowed to stop drinking. That was until today._

_"I'm nine." Killian whispered._

_"What was that, boy?" He spat._

_"I'm_ nine!" _Killian shouted. "Today is my_ birthday _, father. I have been nine for a full_ seventeen hours _whilst_ you _drank rum!"_

_Thunk. Brennan clobbered Killian over the head with the flask of rum, the shards of glass shooting one way to the other. The young boy knelt down holding the top of his head. he bit his lip, trying to prevent tears but nothing could stop them escaping. His father roared with rage, lifting his son up by his hair. Killian yelped, wriggling out of his father's firm grip._

_"Now look what you have done, you daft fool!"_

_Rum ran down Killian's face, the disgusting, bitter taste hitting his lips._

_"I'm sorry, father!" Killian sobbed, gripping hold of his father's hands to try and limit his grip on his hair._

_"You're sorry?_ YOU'RE SORRY?"

_"Yes..." The young boy whimpered, tears spilling from his heartbroken eyes._

_"Stupid boy. You and your brother both. I see you have wasted our money on a few measly apples and cauliflower? Who on earth do you think you are? Why didn't you just take it? They're not hard to steal, you scallywag!"_

_"No! No! I can't steal it..."_

_"WELL_ TRY!" _Brennan shrieked into Killian's face. He sobbed in return, wildly squirming and pulling at his father's hands._

 _"You're a poor excuse of a son. Look at you, crying like some sort of baby._ You're a Jones!"

_He yanked Killian's head back, then threw him to the ground._

_"Now, you are going to go the market and steal rum, seeing as you broke my flask."_

_The boy on the floor spluttered and sobbed but courage warmed his heart as he stood up._

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"That's right,_ father _. No. You are_ not _going to drink your life away, I won't let it."_

_"You blasted fool."_

_Picking up a shard of glass from the floor, Brennan Jones swiped it across Killian's face. Killian howled at the stinging sensation across his right cheek. He lifted a trembling hand to touch it, blood covering the entirety of his little hand. Brennan looked down at it, noticing all the blood, he sobered._

_"Killian, what-what, happened?"_

_He reached down to hold a shoulder of his shaking son, before Killian flinched and shoved him out the way._

_"Now I know why Liam left!" He shouted, running into his room, slamming the door._

_He could hear his father begging for him to come out but sliding to the floor, his face in his hands, he just cried, blocking out the pleas from his father. A breeze wafted throughout the room. That's when he noticed, the window was open. Packing the little amount of things he had, the nine year old quickly made an escape. His cheek still bleeding, he trekked to the docks of the palace. Maybe he could find Liam._

/---//-/--//-----/---/-/-/-//--//--/-/--/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/--//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

"Whoa. Killian? Where'd you go?" Emma asked, worried for the man next to her.

He smiled, reassuringly.

"Sorry, love, was just in my own head."

"Beware- brooding pirates!" Emma jested, head thrown back with laughter. He didn't find what was so funny, but laughed along with her.

"It's getting late, Swan. I should probably be heading back to my own quarters-"

"Stay?" Emma said so quietly, Killian wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"I told you that-"

"No not like _that!"_ Emma panicked. "I just want you to be with me."

Killian gulped at Emma's earnest glance. He bent down and removed his boots, then his jacket and laid down on the bed. Emma grinned.

"Be right back." She said, walking over to the door to the right of the room, revealing a small wardrobe.

When she came back, she was dressed in more suitable garment for sleeping (no corset). She climbed into the bed and rested her head on Killian's shoulder. Immediately, he wrapped both his arms around her, relishing in how good it felt to have his mermaid in his arms.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered into her hair.

The reply he got was a loud snort, followed by soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you enjoy the chapter you were all waiting for? ahah!  
> Poor Killian! I made his childhood different from the show's because, well it's an AU fanfic!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, I love comments, criticism and praise.  
> Kudos?  
> until next time!  
> (ps: over 5000 words for this chapter!)


	6. If It's Just You And Me

Ocean Blue Chapter 6  
~If it's just you and me~

Killian jolted awake, panting and covered in a sheen layer of sweat. It was usual, the nightmares; usually it was reliving Liam's or Milah's death. Occasionally, it was a dark deed from the past, maybe even how he had been mistreated by his father and when he worked for Captain Silver. However, something always happened: His stubbed arm throbbed in pain. He choked on a gasp, reaching his good hand to massage the tense muscle. When he tried to move, he felt a warm weight on his arm. He snapped his head to look-

-To be welcomed by a mouthful of hair. He grinned at the loud snores that the blonde siren let out. His stumped arm rested on her waist and her back flushed against his front.

She turned in his embrace so that they were facing each other. Green met blue.

"You're awake, love." Killian said, voice low and raspy from sleep.

"Been awake for a while now." She replied, a small smile on her face as she cupped his face in her hand. "Killian?"

"Hm?" He murmured, closing his eyes at the soft ministrations Emma was giving.

"Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?" She whispered quietly, never breaking eye contact.

He stiffened involuntarily.

"I-er... I didn't wake you did I?"

"No!" They stared at each other for a while. an uncertain look on both of their faces. "Okay, maybe."

Killian sighed and turned on to his back, his hand covering his face.

"Bloody hell." He groaned.

Emma, quick to notice his discomfort,  shifted closer to him and pulled at his shoulder.

"No, Killian it's okay, I just wish you had told me... It was horrible."

"Yes... sorry for disturbing your sleep, darling." He sighed again, biting his lip.

"No. You really think I cared for sleeping? Killian!" She guffawed in frustration.

"Then what?"

" _You!_ You daft, stupid pirate! You sounded so distraught and in pain! I was so worried about you! You go through that every night?"

Killian looked at her, stunned. No one had cared about his nightmares. Milah cared, but she had dealt with them for one night before thinking she had solved them. She never woke up after that one time.

"Aye..."

"Killian..." Emma whispered, tears staining her cheeks.

"It's okay, love. After a while, a daft, stupid pirate gets used to it." He winked, trying to jest. It wasn't working.

"You shouldn't be used to it... Do you ever... talk about them?"

He froze. _No. He didn't._

"No." Was his simple response, silently begging for Emma not to continue.

"Would you... want to?"

"Emma..." He pleaded, eyes boring into hers.

"It's okay if you don't, just maybe, think about it?"

"Aye, my love. You have my deepest apologies."

"No need. I'm here if you need to talk to me. Always."

Always? He was surprised by that. His eyes widened. He felt threatened that his feelings were showing. Putting on his flirtatious bravado, he turned his weight to his side, again. He ran a finger down her cheek and then her neck.

"Why, Swan- it seems as if you want me to stick around."

She gulped. "Y-y-yes. Does that-um- surprise you?"

Grinning, he planted a small kiss to her lips.

And that was all the answers she needed.

/---//-/---//---/-//-/--------------//--/-//--//--/-/-/-///////////-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-////////-/-/-/-//--//-/---///////-------------///-------/---/--/-/-//--

A week passed, Killian and Emma's- whatever it was- grew stronger. They had kissed multiple times, sometimes in public.

Emma, throughout her life, had little possessions but as she was packing, ready for a new life awaiting, she knew that as a human, she would grow to love and to hold on to possessions. Two trunks were filled to the brim already- a third one nearly packed. She glanced down at her valued items, ready to be packed somewhere safe.

A necklace with a conch shell on-

\----- " _Hey, Killian!" Emma cheered, perching next to him on the docks, not forgetting to drop a kiss to his cheek._

_He smiled, waiting until she sat down so he could hold her hand._

_"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, I don't know- just wanted to see you I guess." She said._

_"Oh no, Emma. I'm not buying that."_

_She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"What if my real parents don't want me? I mean, I'm old, I'm worn. I'm not a kid anymore. Why would anyone want to raise me from now? Why would they want a girl who can't be human without wearing a god-awful bracelet that ruins any dress. Why would they want someone like me? And what if_ you _don't want anything to do with me afterwards? You learn of my real royal past and can't deal with it or you miss your ship too much and want to go back without me or I can't come and then I can't speak to you or see you and I don't think I could deal with that, no matter how much I may love my parents. Oh my God-_ I don't love them _, Killian! I_ can't _love them- I haven't even_ met _them and I'm talking about loving them! Wait, I haven't even_ met _them and I'm talking about_ leaving _them and going with you! I would be abandoning them, that's worse-"_

_"Emma." Killian chuckled. He shifted himself so he sat facing her. "You're upset. Please, take a deep breath and calm down before I speak to you. Can you do that for me, my love?"_

_She nodded, breathing in through her nose and then out through her mouth. She repeated the action a few more times before smiling at the man facing her. She took his hand and hook into her hands._

_"Emma, darling. I have no intention to let you down. I hope to spend a lot more time with you. For a long time, my life was just the sea and my ship. Now, I see more than that. And as for your parents? They've been looking for you a long time now, Emma. Believe me, when I was last in port-"_

_(When he had caused havoc in Misthaven)_

_"-your father had guards and knights searching for you every corner of the land and other lands. Your mother read books and even tried her evil stepmother for magic inclined help. They searched and searched but forgot to check under dark waters."_

_"Really? They did all that?"_

_"Aye, love. And as for us, I have a gift for you."_

_He pulled his hand and hook from her, reaching down his vest. He pulled out a chain with a rose-coloured conch shell hooked on it. The salmon and snow colours swirled together in a delightful pattern. It was fairly spikey, but nonetheless enchanting._

_"I feel magic- what is it?" Emma asked, excitedly._

_"'Tis mermaid magic, aye, however," He ripped the chain from his neck and placed it in her open hand, closing her fingers over it and lingering there. "I have one of the same. Therefore, if you may be in danger, or if I have been a foolish man, or if the Lady Swan in fact_ misses _me, then just call into your own- I will hear you and we can communicate."_

_He let go of her hand and pulled out his own._

_"Put it to your ear, Swan." she complied to his request. "Hello there milady!" He called in to the conch shell._

_Maybe it wasn't a practical place to do it, when they were practically sat on top of each other and Emma could hear him louder outside the shell than through the shell but all the same, he was adorable and Emma lov-_

_Liked him a lot for it._

_She giggled manically and reached for him and tugged him in for a long, breath-taking kiss. He growled into it, his hand gripping her hair and pulling it in the direction he wanted.She held on to his jacket lapels for dear life as he took full control._

_Eventually, they had to let go to breathe. Killian followed her lips when she pulled away. She turned back to the sea, a smile never leaving her face. Killian dropped his forehead to her shoulder._

_"Thank you, Killian."_

_"Any time, Swan."_

_Any time._

_She liked the sound of that._

\----- She bit her lip, stifling a huge grin that threatened to pop out from her face. Her pirate had got her, her first gift besides his presence and taking her to the festival. She admired her new jewellery. Yes it was still shells, she seemed to have a thing for the hard,  beach-crystals. Not like she had a choice for the one on her wrist.

Sighing, she bowed her head to slip it through the chain of the talking shell device before tucking back into her last part of packing.

A toy boat-

\----- _Emma had been in the nursery, just watching all the kids play their game that they had somehow devised and imagined. Ariel was out -helping the villagers, Eric was with Killian at the docks repairing the ships. Emma was left with baby-sitting duty._

_She watched little Ike run around with a toy boat, making zooming noises as he weaed in and out of the other kids. Baby Celia sat in a chair with wheels as she tried with vain to catch up to her big brother._

_Without warning, Ike pulled Emma's hands and together, they ran making strange noises. Emma laughed at how ridiculous the scene was until Eric and Killian walked in._

_"She's good with children." Eric mentioned, arms folded and stood at the doorway._

_"Aye." Killian whispered, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat._

_"Did you ever want kids?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Did you ever want kids?"_

_Killian thought for a while. He thought about Baelfire and how he was prepared to become a father for him, after his sorry excuse of one. How Milah and he talked about it and talked about going back for Bae and how the fact they-_

_"Aye, of course. Doesn't everyone dream of family?" Killian went with, desperately ridding the memories from his brain._

_"Yes. I suppose. My father died when I was quite young, I never met my mother. So yes, I understand where you're coming from. Growing up somewhere so broken... it felt-_ right _, finding Ariel and then having Melody, Ike and Celia. I couldn't dream of being anywhere else. Do you think you'll ever have that? I mean, 300-year-old pirate and all that, surely you've lost your... um... punch?"_

_The Prince was actually blushing at him now. Bloody fool._

_"Why no, your highness. I still have my  punch as you put it. I used to think about it a lot, sometimes I still do. I've lost chances and one time it was so close-"_

_He stopped and winced at the painful memory. Eric noticed._

_"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked. I just... I've never seen Ariel as happy as she is when Emma is around, and Emma is happy and you're happy. I don't know, maybe I put the pieces together too quickly."_

_Killian looked back to Eric, earnest looks on bot of their faces. For a pirate whom hated royals for as long as he had become said pirate, he seemed to be getting along quite well with a few royals, especially Emma._

_"Well, aye. It's a bit too quick yet, but, alas, there may be some future for me yet."_

_And with that, Emma strided over to the two men._

_"Hey Eric, hey Killian." she said, joyously._

_"Hey Emma. I'm actually off now to meet up with Ariel but I'll see you at dinner, yes?"_

_"Of course! See you later, Eric."_

_Eric smirked at Killian._ bastard. _He walked down the hall without a second glance. Emma ran her hand from Killian's shoulder to his wrist._

_"How's you day been, sailor?" She jested._

_"Not too bad, siren." He jested back, taking a step closer to her and pecking her on the lips._

_Suddenly, Emma gasped, feeling a weight behind her legs: Ike._

_"Auntie Emma, why were you kissing Hookie?"_

_Emma laughed at Killian's pout-reaction to his nickname._

_"Because that's what you do when you're older, Ike. You'll understand some day."_

_He looked sincere, and nodded. He lifted a tiny hand revealing the toy boat._

_"Auntie Em Em, I want you to have the boat."_

_Emma reached down and took the toy boat. It was wooden, old, the paint job had flaked off a little._

_"Awe, thank you, buddy!"_

_"Mommy keeps saying that you are going to see your mommy soon."_

_"Yes, that's right."_

_"So there might not be a play room there and you will need toys so the boat will be okay."_

_"Oh yes, Ike. The boat will be just fine thank you. Why don't you play with Millie now yeah?"_

_"Yeah okay. Love you."_

_"Love you too, kiddo!" Emma cheered, ruffling his locks before he ran out._

_Killian's heart was in danger of beating so fast that he was going to have a heart attack. He felt warm and fuzzy and_ gosh darnit _she had managed to make him feel gooey all over again._

_"Emma." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to take a romantic walk through the gardens?"_

_"Why yes, Captain." She smirked, resting her hand on the crook of his elbow and letting him lead them out the room----_

\--- She grinned manically. she had never had a full experience with a child but Ike was proving to be a true friend. well, nephew. There was one thing left to pack...

A matching  shell bracelet-

 _\--- It was a warm afternoon and Emma sat alone, looking out to sea. She fiddled absent mindedly with the clunky bracelet on her arm. She felt guilty. Guilty because, although she absolutely loved being human, the waters still tempted her. She wanted to swim, still. She wanted to feel the water through her hair and the adrenaline rush she had when she_ did _swim for miles and miles. Sighing, she laid down on the beach, guilt lodged in her heart for wanting to take away every experience Killian had given her, her sister and her family had given her. why on Earth was she like this? Why did she want one thing one moment and the other a next moment? Why wasn't anything easy?_

_"Hello, dear sister." Ariel said, walking over to her and laying down next to her._

_"Hello." Emma murmered._

_"What is it, sis?" Ariel blurted._

_"What's what?" Emma asked, trying to sound perky._

_"Oh, Emma. You're my sister I know when something is up."_

_She sighed, sitting back up to Ariel's height._

_"I want my tail back to swim. I miss it and I guess I feel guilty for feeling this way when I just admitted to Killian that I wanted to be human and to spend my time with him."_

_Ariel smirked at Emma's tone of voice when she spoke about her pirate. Her sister was in love; even if she didn't realise it yet._

_"I used to be the same. In fact, look what I brought with me."_

_Ariel swivelled her bag to her front and opened it. She unleashed a bracelet just like Emma's._

_"Sometimes, I come out here and put the bracelet on. it gives me a tail."_

_Emma snapped her head to Ariel at her confession._

_"But- aren't you happy as a human?"_

_"Of course I am! I love being human! Without a human life, I wouldn't have my soulmate, my children, my kingdom. It's just, at night, I dream about the thrill of being underwater and sometimes it gets too much and I have to experience it just one more time._

_So, what do you say sis? Another swim?" Ariel lifted up her bracelet and twiddled it between her fingers._

_"To swim? With you? Anytime." Emma agreed, taking off her bracelet and watching the smoke cover her legs and come back as a tail._

_She looked over to Ariel's legs and saw a tail too._

_After their swimming sessions, the mermaids did what they had to do to turn human again. Ariel looked down at her bracelet and gave it to Emma._

_"What-"_

_"I want you to have this bracelet, Emma. In case I never see you again-"_

_"Ariel-"_

_"-Incase I never see you again, you will have something to remember me by."_

_Tears glistened her sister's eyes and Emma reached to hug her tight._

_"Thank you, Ariel. I will visit all the time and if things don't go well, you know where I'm going straight away- to you. I love you, I love this kingdom and you're my family. To hell if I mess it up."_

_"I love you too, Emma."_

_The sisters hugged for a while before wiping tears away and taking each other's hands, walking back to the castle on the hill._

\---- Her eyes brimmed with tears. She would miss her sister so much. But like she said, she would visit and if things didn't go too well, she could go back. The same applied for Killian and his shell communicator. Gently placing the bracelet on top of the last trunk, she stopped packing. She was ready to go.

-//////////----/------------------------/-/---/-/--/-//--/-/-/-/--/-////////--//-/--/-/-/-//--//---------/-/-/--//--/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-////////////--/-/-

Killian paced what had been his room for the past week. He bit his lip in worry. He had to tell Emma about his and her father's past yet he didn't know how when seeing Emma this worried herself. He was being selfish, his own fear clouding his judgement on how Emma must be feeling! She had lived a lie her whole life and now she was going to meet her birth parents, whom, arre the most precious and loved throughout every realm. They were genuinely the kindest, most forgiving people and that made it more difficult. When Eric and himself had been out hunting for food for the kingdom, they crossed the boundary of The Marinetine Kingdom and almost crossed the border to Misthaven. There, he had seen wanted posters of himself. How could he tell Emma? He was completely ashamed of himself and his dark and stupid past. He could have just apologised to King David, why did he have to go that far to annoy him?

Alas, he was a pirate. Pirates annoy royals. Pirates hate royals. Pirates steal from royals. What a stupid excuse that was.

He was stupid. He should have never angered King David like he did. Things were not going to go well when he and Emma entered the kingdom but how could he tell her he wasn't going to go with her? He had made that promise and Captain Hook always kept his promises---

_\---He found Emma, once again, sat on a rock by the ocean. He sighed and sauntered over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, instantly smiling when seeing who it was._

_"Brooding mermaids beware!" Killian jested, remembering her words at the ball._

_"Ha ha, very funny." She said half-heartedly._

_Killian pulled out his rum and took a swig. He gestered the flask to her which she politely declined._

_"What is it, my love?"_

_"I was just wondering what would happen when I meet King David and Queen Snow."_

_"Aye." He replied, filing the memories back to the basement of his mind._

_"Like... I don't think I could do it alone." Emma hinted, eyeing Killian cautiously._

_"So, is the Lady Swan asking whether a dashing rapscallion would join her on her adventure?"_

_"Maybe?" Emma sounded unsure._

_"Hey." Killian said seriously, grabbing her hand. "I promise, you won't go through this alone. I'm going with you. Like I said, I do want to spend as much time as possible with you."_

_"You'd really do that? For me?"_

_"Aye-"_

_He was cutt off by Emma surging forward, capturing his lips with hers in an intense kiss._

\--- He grinned like a pirate who just discovered rum. He was smiling like an idiot. _Godamnit stop_. He wanted the best for Emma, even if that meant the worse for him.

The journey to Misthaven would take at least a day. If he stopped for camp, stopped for supplies and stopped to just be in Emma's company, maybe he could delay the inevitable. He just wanted Emma to be happy, the least he could do for himself, for his last selfish days, was to see her be happy... with him.

He had no doubt that he would be banished from the kingdom once King David finds out about him, or in fact- executed. Emma wouldn't like it but maybe it was time to face up to his crimes.

A knock at the door brought him out of his deep track of thought.

"Come in." He said, running his hand over his face.

"Wow. Hook, you need to calm down." Eric said, coming to sit next to him.

"Ah. Your highness. What can I do for you this fine morning?" Killian said, putting up a wall.

"Hmm... Well I was going to ask whether you could help me with the last tweak for our naval ship, but now I see you so distressed I believe it's time we had a talk. You know- man to man."

Killian groaned, flopping down on the bed. Eric chuckled.

"Hey. I know. I don't like talking either. However, I can see you're in distress and that will only affect Emma."

"Oh, I bloody know, mate. I'm trying." He groaned again, sitting up and taking swigs from his flask.

"Well, for starters, maybe stop drinking for a bit. I'm sure rum doesn't help the matter-"

"So what's the deal with the ship? What needed to be done?"

"Hook." Eric warned, stern eyebrows raised.

"Look, your highness, I know what you're trying to do, and I deeply appreciate your efforts but I do not wish to talk about it. I will deal with it as it comes, like I always do and I will find a way out of it, like I always do. I will deal with my last few days with Emma, and go back to being alone and being a pirate again. I'm sure my crew missed their captain!" Killian tried to joke but his voice cracked. desperate to hide his emotions, he stood up and drank more rum, gazing out of the window.

"Hook, you're not fooling anyone-"

"Please-"

"-I can see your pain-"

"-I really don't want to talk about this anymore, mate-"

"-If you could just confide in someone-"

"-I really don't need you telling me I need a friend-"

"- You can confide in me, or in anyone if you just tried-"

"-I'm better off alone so please-"

"-You don't-"

"FOR BLOODY HELLS SAKE!" Killian roared, storming up to Eric and getting his face close to his. "I HAVE TOLD YOU  TIME AND TIME AGAIN. I DON'T REQUEST HELP FROM YOU. I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR A LONG TIME AND THAT'S THE WAY IT WILL ALWAYS WORK WITH ME. I'M A PIRATE, HOW COULD ANYONE EVER LOVE ME?!" He shouted each syllable of the last part and spat it into Eric's face, who flinched a little.

Killian's snarl turned into a pained expression and he turned around again, to face the window.

There was an awkward silence in the air as Eric opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to support and help his new friend.

"Killian-" He said, the new word different to his lips. "-A lot more people love you than you know. Never forget that."

He scoffed in return.

"And when you do finally realise that you have a place in different people's lives- you know where I will be. You know where Emma will be. You know where Ariel and our children will be."

When Killian didn't reply, Eric went to the door, dropping a final: "If things don't work out in Misthaven, you know where I will be. Don't stay a stranger."

With that, the door clicked, representing Eric's departure. Killian let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

_Bloody hell._

/-/--/-/-//---/-/-/-/--/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---//---/-//--/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma plucked th courage after a deep breath, to knock on Ariel's door. She came out, eyes red and puffy. Emma immediatley started to tear up.

"Hey no!" Ariel sniffed- but then sobbed and enveloped her sister in a tight hug.

The sisters sobbed and sniffed and spluttered out words. They continued to stay in their embrace until Ariel was the brave one to pull away, both arms still on Emma's shoulders.

"I love you, Emma. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Emma cried, pulling Ariel back in again.

"And make sure you look after Killian- he's a keeper and a part of the family." Ariel said, stroking Emma's hair.

"I will." Emma assured.

She would look after him for a lifetime---

_\--- Emma was just minding her own business, exploring the castle when she felt her heart constrict._

_Killian was sat in the nursery, wearing a fake tiara and wearing face paint. He sat in the middle of a circle of sleepy toddlers who all listened to him telling a story. One laid their head on his lap as he stroked the little girls brown locks._

_"But Hookie! What happened after the princess found her home?" A child asked, standing up and hugging the pirate from behind._

_"Well, my boy, the princess spent the rest of her days happy, with the parents she never had growing up, She was happy though, as were they in finding their daughter."_

_"What about the pirate she fell in love with? What happened to him?" Another child asked._

_Killian looked sad for a moment he looked down, paying more attention to the ministrations his hand was making of the now asleep toddler's hair. He swallowed a lump of emotion before smiling weakly and saying:_

_"The princess' parents did not approve of him."_

_"What?" All the children said in unison._

_"But he helped her get to her parents!" The boy behind him shouted in his ear._

_"Aye, maybe so. Though, her parents were right to not approve. The pirate had a dark past, and a dark heart."_

_"So where did he go?" Ike asked, grabbing a hairbrush and starting to brush Killian's hair._

_"He went back to his ship. He didn't stop thinking about the princess though. He made a promise to her before being banished from her kingdom that there would't be a day that went by where he wouldn't think of her. He kept that promise."_

_"But wasn't he sad?" A little girl asked, taking hold of Killian's hand._

_"Aye. He was very sad."_

_Killian's eyes looked into space as he clenched his jaw._

_"There has to be a happy ending!" The children pratically screamed at him._

_"Um... Yeah-" He looked around, desperately thinking of a possible happy ending to an actual unhappy tale. "She ran away, became a pirate. The pirate and the princess got married and became prince and princess of the sea."_

_The crowd of toddlers were a chorus of "awwwws" when he had finished._

_Emma's heart clenched and she felt tears on her cheeks. He really felt like her parents would hate him? How could anyone hate Killian?_

_Before she could go much further into her thoughts, Ariel came up behind her._

_"He's good with kids." She whispered in her ear, smirking, then walked off again._

_"Yeah..." Emma whispered._

_But all she could think about was the way he had looked heartbroken telling that tale of a princess and a pirate---_

\--- "Ready to go, Swan?" Killian asked, wiping yet another tear from her face.

"Yeah." She whispered in return.

She gave Eric a hug, then Ike, then a reluctant Melody. She gave Celia a kiss to the forehead and looked up to who was holding her.

Ariel bit her lip and chewed into it. Tears fell down her face.

"I'll be back soon." Emma's voice broke.

"Good." Ariel murmered, pulling her sister in for a final hug.

Meanwhile, Ike hugged Killian's legs. Eric shook his hand with a knowing nod.

"Think about what I said, Hook."

"Aye."

Emma turned around and walked towards Killian.

"Let's go." She breathed.

Killian offered a soft smile, strapping up the final trunk to the horse they were riding. He helped her up onto the horse before getting on himself.

Emma looked to her sister. Their eyes connected.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Ariel replied.

With that, the horse started to patter its way further and further away from the castle until Emma could no longer see her family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so sad I know!
> 
> If you want me to do any oneshots, for this story or for my other- Pieces of Fate, or in face- any one shot! Comment below what you want me to write and there will be a whole collection of them. I need prompts though! 
> 
> Kudos?


	7. Trying To Find The Light

Ocean Blue Chapter 7  
~Trying to find the light~

The trek through the forest was a quiet one. Twigs snapped under the horses weight which made Emma jump every time. The clip-clop of the horses shoes, and the little puffs of air relaxed Killian when Emma still did not speak to him. In fact, Emma had not spoken a word since departing from her sister. She tightly hugged Killian's waist and rested her head on his back as he navigated his way through the forest on horseback.

He hadn't spoken a word to her since leaving either. He kept his eyes forward and his jaw clenched. These were the last moment he would have with Emma- why couldn't he just speak to her? He relished in the slight touch she gave him, her arms wrapped around him, her face on his back. The sun was blaring, its thick rays caused Killian to be wearing just his thin shirt... thin enough to feel the wet tears soak through the fabric. He longed to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, that she would see her sister soon, to talk to him because it would be her last chance before he was most likely executed...

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't bare to bring it up; to finally having to come to terms with what he did and his last moments with Emma, to have her look at him in a different way.  Selfish. That's what he was. And so what? So what if wanted to have happy moments with Emma before meeting his inevitable death?

A sunset was approaching- as was Misthaven... If he kept riding they would probably get there just before dawn. He stopped the horse by a cave.

"Huh?" Emma murmured, sitting up properly. Killian slid off of the horse, looking at his Swan. She must have fallen asleep.

"It's nearly nightfall. I thought we can stop for shelter for the night before continuing our trek to Misthaven."

"Oh right..." Killian helped her off of the horse. She shivered.

"Are you cold, love? Hold on."

He rummaged through the bags that the horse carried, taking out his elegant leather jacket and handing it to her.

"No, Killian- I couldn't possibly-"

"Shush, Swan." He interrupted, putting the jacket on to her tired, weak body.

"But, you'll be cold and I packed plenty of warm clothes-"

"Emma." Killian said, grabbing her hand. "I will be fine." He smiled encouragingly.

She smiled sadly and made her way inside the cave. He watched her enter, her melancholy walk causing him to sulk. He followed her inside not long after.

She had curled herself into a ball on the floor, the coat smothering her. He frowned, concerned for her. He sat down beside her.

"Emma." He said.

There was no response.

"Emma, love, please talk to me."

All she did was sit up and straddle him, hugging him tight. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed in despair. Killian hugged her close too, his arms around her back, occasionally threading through her hair. He whispered sweet support into her hear, placing delicate kisses to her temple. He didn't want to see his swan in pain. He waited for her to calm down, her full body spasms weakening and lessening as the black approached the night's sky. She sniffeled and pulled back, her hands threading into the hair at the back of his head.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

She scoffed.

"I know stupid question.."

"It's just that... I lost Ariel before... and that was an unimaginable pain. I worked so hard to find her but father would always punish me for trying. and now that I did find her... she's been ripped from me again-"

"Emma, she hasn't been ripped from you! You can go back whenever you wish-"

"But then if things go well with my parents I will miss them! This is all too much I wish things were easier."

  _Believe me, so do I_. Killian thought, peppering kisses on Emma's neck as a form of comfort. She arched her neck so that he could have more space. She whimpered.

"Killian..."

He kissed up to her jaw and back to her lips. It was desperate and bruising. Emma's tears trickled down her cheeks where Killian kissed them off.

"Killian..."

"Sh, Emma. Please I just-"

That's when he noticed his own tears. He hadn't cried since Milah's death, where he spent months in his cabin, frustated with working out how on earth he would take his revenge on the Dark One. Emma seemed to notice too and stroked them away.

"What's going on, Killian?"

He sniffed and frantically rubbed at his eyes. He moved his hand to cup at her cheek again.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing."

He moved in to kiss her again but she leaned backwards.

"Killian-I-I... I heard you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The story? About the pirate and the princess-"

Killian stiffened. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to have.

"Ah yes, just tales and fibs, love."

"No. Stop trying to sugar-coat it. The story? It was our story. About a mermaid realising she was a princess and enlisting a pirate to help her?"

"Technically we met when I was stupid enough to get caught by mermaids-"

"Killian! Cut the crap will you?" Emma near-shouted, causing Killian to flinch.  
"What the hell were you on about? Why wouldn't my parents approve? You told me that you wouldn't leave me so why does the story finish with you going back to your ship?"

"That isn't how the story ends, Emma." Killian whispered solemnly.

"Then how, Killian? How does the story end?"

"With the pirate escorting the princess to her castle, before... before..."

"Before what?" Emma yelped in vexation.

"Before the pirate is executed for his crimes against the princess' kingdom and King." Killian interrupted.

The cave was silent, only the horse's snorts could be heard from just outside the cave.

"What?"

"Check my satchel" Killian ordered.

Emma clambered off of him, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. when she opened it, she sobbed. On the paper was a picture of Killian, smirking and in all of his pirate glory. A bold sign read 'WANTED' followed by 'for crimes against the king.' At the bottom of the poster, it said 'Thievery, Murder, Vandalism' with 'Punishment: Public Execution' the reward was, what Emma believed to be high, of 1,000,000 doubloons and a knighthood. The page started to dot with wet puddles as Emma blubbered and broke down in a fit of tears.

Killian, himself, felt tears trickle down his face in shame. He crawled over to Emma, placing his hand on her shoulder. She rolled her shoulder, causing his hand to fall limp by his side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma said, anger sizzling at the back of her throat.

"Emma..."

"I said why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I didn't want you to see me differently-"

"You didn't want me to see you differently?" Emma's voice rose, snapping around to look at the pirate.

"Yes, I am aware I was being selfish! But this past week that I've known you... you've built me up, you've accpeted me and the awful things I have done. I consistently told you I was bad news but you kept with me. Can you blame me for wanting that feeling to continue? No one wanted me, Emma. No one believed I was good enough and I agreed with them! There are so many demons that surface within me, so many that have caused destruction yet when I see you... they evaporate, they dissolve if you will. And you've helped me so much... So yeah. I didn't want the glass to shatter when you realised who I actually am... how awful I was to your father. I didn't want to get in the way of you meeting your parents."

"So you are risking your life so that I can meet my parents?" Emma choked.

"Well-"

"Killian. You should have told me."

Killian looked down to his legs, the shame and guilt bubbling to the surface.  
He heard her sigh.

"You should have told me so I could make my own decision."

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Killian. I've just lost my sister. I don't want to lose you too."

"Love, you don't have to worry about me. The one good thing I've been good at all these centuries is surviving. This may be the end of me, but I will always survive in your heart." he delicately placed his hand on her chest.

She started to tear up again

"Jesus- Killian! I don't want you to survive in my heart. I want you to survive in general! I can't meet my parents without you and if that is the case then I will not meet them at all."

"No, Emma-"

"Killian, I am serious. What if they don't like me and I'm not what they imagined? What if they aren't what _I imagined!?_ I'm not sure on them but I am sure on you. Why do you want me to do this? Why do you want to risk your life for me?"

"Because I-"  
But he couldn't say it. He just couldn't. If he did say the infamous three words, she would be convinced to stay.

"-because I want you to have your best chance, love. I had an awful childhood, my mother died before I knew her, and my father-" He cut off and winced. "Well- let's just say he wasn't the most loveliest of fellows. I don't want you to believe your life was horrible with Poseidon. I want you to have moments with your real parents that can make up for old times. Your parents- King David and Queen Snow, are the most optimistic, happy people I have ever had the pleasure-well, I haven't actually met them properly but-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it. What exactly did you do to them?"

He shifted awkwardly, rubbing his finger behind his ear.

"Just a bit of breaking and entering-"

"Oh, is that all-"

"-and vandalism in the royal library-"

"-right that still isn't-"

"-Crude and harsh words said against the King-"

"-Killian-"

"-Maybe a bit of violence towards the King that may have led him to bleed out in pain-"

"-This is my father you're talking about right-"

"-May have ruined the library doors and ruined the King's reputation-"

"-should you be telling me this-"

"-may of murdered a guard or two-"

"-Killian-"

"-or... three or four... maybe even five..."

"-Killian." Emma said sternly, ripping his hand away from behind his ear. "I get it, you've made some mistakes-"

"Bloody awful mistakes-" he grumbled.

"-Yes. Bloody awful mistakes then but that doesn't change how I see you."

"Really?" Killian whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

That's when he pounced on her- kissing her senseless. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her lithe body towards him. She held on for her life as Killian plundered her lips with passionate, desperate kisses. she pulled away from him and he chased her lips.

"We need to talk about this, Killian. I'm being serious. I don't want to go to Misthaven if you will be executed- especially publicly."

"Of course, love. Well, I don't think your kingdom will invite me with open arms, especially your father."

"They will have to. If they want me to stay, they have to let you stay."

"Emma-"

"No. I will not allow it. I won't, I _can't_ lose you."

"But Emma- the things I have done-"

"They will have to accept you. They will have to forgive. You say they are optimistic, so why wouldn't they be optimistic that you have changed since you did all those things?"

"Because Queen Snow was pregnant with you at the time. I nearly killed your father that day- your mother wanted the public execution as she believes that me nearly killing your father, was a sign- the beginning if you will- the reason why you were taken from them. And I have to agree."

"Stop. Now. I mean it, Killian."

"No, Emma. Please. I know you see the best in me, but I can't let you be dragged down."

"Killian..." Emma whimpered, tears flowing down her face like a gracious waterfall.

"That is why I am taking you to the Kingdom of Misthaven. Your parents missed so much, i's the least I can do."

"Maybe, maybe if Snow sees that you've returned me she'll see!" Emma gasped, pulling on strings.

Killian lightly shook his head, and smiled a small, sad smile.

"Killian I can't-"

"You have to, my love. If you didn't, you'll always regret it. Please listen to me, this once."

Emma stared at her pirate, her face wet with tears and never letting up.

"But... you might die..." She wept.

"Then we make these moments the best we can, aye?" Killian replied, wetness starting to adorn his features too.

"Kiss me." Emma whispered.

He did so, with no other orders. At first it was slow, the pair anchoring themselves to each other, Emma climbing on to his lap. They touched each other as if they were scared the other would disappear right there and then.

And then, the dam broke.

The pace quickened and touches got more desperate. Killian peppered kissed to Emma's neck and collar bone and slowly kissed further down. Emma moaned and gripped on to her pirates hair which made him growl and nip harder. She began to roll and wiggle hips.

"Emma.. Emma stop." Killian panted, coming back up to place a delicate kiss to her lips.

"Why?" She asked in frustration, knowing the effect they had on each other.

"Because-bloody hell woman!"

She had ran her tongue across the veins in his neck, bored with how nothing was happening.

"Because what, Captain?" She challenged, a sultry look upon her face.

"Because if we start I won't be able to stop." He strained, hysterically attempting to stop her from tracing her tongue on his neck.

"Maybe that's what I want." She admitted, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, maybe but I don't want- blast- I don't want- bloody hell-"

"What's the matter, captain? Cat got your tongue?" Emma challenged again, reaching to scratch her nails in his chest hair.

"No. Emma. I want to take my time-"

"We may not have enough time" Emma snapped.

Once Emma snapped, so did Killian. He helped her rip off his shirt and threw her on to her back.

"Are you sure-"

"Do it already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Short chapter- but chapter 8 will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos?  
> Comment?


	8. Letting Cannonballs Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! NEW CHAPTER!  
> hope you enjoy it, there may be a bit of a wait for the next one as I am juggling exams at the moment.  
> Please also- comment below any prompts for one shots for this universe or just anything! I want to start a oneshot story :)

Ocean Blue, Chapter 8

~Letting cannonballs fly~

 

The sun rudely interrupted the two who were sleeping peacefully wrapped up in each other. Its rays beamed to the ground, pockets of light breaking through the clouds with a poof. Gulls squawked in search of food, soaring through the sky with scavenging thoughts. Although the sun was blaring, the sky was grey and there was a small breeze wafting its way through the trees and rustling the leaves in annoyance. The horse- Archimedes- whined and huffed. He stomped his feet in protest and in helpless desperation to get moving again.

Killian's eyes fluttered open, to blonde hair. His heart swelled at the though that he woke up like this a week ago, after sharing their second kiss. Now, things were very different and it made him squeeze her closer to him.

Emma opened one eye after feeling her body being held tighter. her heart ached for her pirate and the events that may occur later in the day. She had to be optimistic that her birth parents would prefer her happiness over executing the pirate. She sighed and grabbed Killian's arm from around her torso and kissed his hand. He nuzzled into her neck in return and planted a delicate kiss there.

Nothing was said for another couple of minutes. The relaxation of just being in each other's arms getting to the better of them.

Eventually, Killian sighed and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. Emma followed and snuggled against his naked arm.

"We should probably go, love." He mentioned, solemnly.

"Hm." Emma murmured, pressing kisses to his shoulder and collarbone.

"You're playing with fire, my love." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hm." Emma murmured again, using a hand to stroke his bare torso.

Killian relished in her touch for a few more seconds, but his self-control took over as he grabbed her hands and knelt to face her.

"Emma-" but he lost his words.

"Is there a lake around here? I think we could use a wash before we continue or journey." Emma whispered - pain evidently etched into her beautiful features.

Killian nodded, unable to speak through the lump in his throat.

He stood up and put his shirt back on. He handed Emma her corset and dress and turned away as she put it back on. Funny- considering how much he saw of her last night, innocent juxtaposing last night.

Once she was dressed, she placed a hand in Killian's. He smiled- a smile not quite reaching his ears.

He led her to the lake that was nearest. It scintillated in the sun's parental gaze, the droplets twinkling like stars in the early day. Trees blocked and towered the right side of the lake where running water could be heard; the splashes bombarded the runt of the branches, leaving them soggy and drooping. Behind lay hard rock, edges smooth from water erosion, climbing a fair height where the pure water did flow off the edge and into the lake below with a frothy finish. Crickets croaked and frogs bellowed on their lily pads. Tiny fish swirled in a circle, causing havoc under the water's surface.

A colossal rock sat by the lake. Killian led Emma there and sat down. Emma joined him looking out to the water with awe.

"Take the cuff off, Swan. I know you want to feel the water on your fin."

"Well, in that case, you have to join me." Emma said, pulling her cuff from her wrist and handing it to Killian.

Her white, green and pink tail returned- her dress folded neatly beside Killian on the rock.

"Oh- Emma, I don't think I-"

"Oh come on! You'll enjoy it I promise!" She whispered in his ear, skimming her hand from his shoulder to his wrist. "live a little." She said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

He growled and took his stumped arm and pushed it against her hand- forcing the cuff on to his wrist. He watched as clouds engulfed his legs and his leather pants ended up piled on top of Emma's dress. The transition was strange. He, at first, could feel the difference of two legs: the gap in-between which allowed him to swing his legs back and forth like an impatient child. Then, he felt a tingle followed by numbness as the swinging turned more forced and rigid. Finally, the feeling of having limbs again, except- it felt like one leg, or even two tied together.

He looked at his tail in disappointment. It was black with blue flourishes here and there.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it- just like I had to get used to legs- remember?" Emma said with a wink.  
"Ready?" She asked, shuffling to the edge of the rock.

Killian simply just nodded, his hands gripping hers tightly. Together, they slipped off the rock and into the lake.

Emma swept upwards and glided through the water, giggling and cheering. Killian, However, still remained vertical and started to flap his arms around in panic. Emma quickly swam back and held him upright.

"You okay there, sailor?"

"Aye. I just need to get accustomed to my sea legs. Well, fin."

"I'm going to pull us both underwater. Ready?"

"Wait, what?"

"3-"

"Wait-"

"-2-"

"-Emma wait-"

"-1!"

With that, Killian held in a big gulp of air as he was dunked underwater, Emma holding on to him. He squirmed in discomfort.

"Killian- you have gills now. Breathe."

It felt wrong, to open his mouth underwater, but he did. He took a breath in, ready to gulp sea water only to find he was okay.

"Wow. This is rather strange, swan."

"Yeah I know! But isn't it wonderful!"

"Aye. I guess it is!"

"Now you have the fear of not being able to breathe cut out of you, will you swim with me now?"

He didn't have to be told twice.

"Race you to the waterfall, swan!"

He zoomed off leaving Emma behind giggling trying to catch him up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Laughed Emma

Killian had reached the waterfall and halted to a stop. Emma slammed into him and they span in a deranged circle as one entity.

They had bright smiles on their faces and as the spinning stopped, they bobbed to the surface. Deeply, they gazed into each other's eyes. Words that couldn't be said floated between them, between the wall they both had on their hearts.

Killian couldn't say the words he had wanted to say because he was worried Emma wouldn't go through with meeting her parents. He couldn't let her drop her chances of a happy family because of him, no matter how much of a selfish pirate he had been in the past and how much he wanted to be one now. He just... couldn't. And her certainly wouldn't.

Emma couldn't say the words she had wanted to say either. She had lived a life below waters, hidden from the sights and people on land. She didn't know  _what_ she felt but knew her heart hurt for Killian. She knew that she couldn't bear it if she had never met him, nor if he had to be executed. Knowing that there may be a day where Killian Jones would just not exist, hurt too much. If she said the words that possibly meant something to them both, she could not contain her tears, nor would she want Killian to know, to make it more bearable for him to part with her. She just couldn't say the words that lay on the tip of the tongue, that she tried to transfer with her eyes.

"We should get going, Swan." Killian sighed, cupping her cheek and kissing her briefly.

She shook her head and chased his lips, igniting each other in yet another kiss.

They kissed in their lake, gripping to each other like their life depended on it. They kissed until Killian groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" Emma asked, nervously

He smiled sweetly at her, brushing wet hair away from her face. He placed the pad of his finger in-between her eyebrows where she had worried a line. He traced over it until it disappeared and she relaxed into his embrace.

"Nothing, love." he said "Just- I've enjoyed being a merman for a while- very much so- however I can't say that I desire being this form for much longer. I do miss my other- er- appendages.

He scratched behind his ear, blushing. Emma giggled in return.

"Who'd-ve thought? Killian Jones used to openly flirt with every girl he bumped into and how he blushes in the presence of a girl because he can't say-"

He broke her off with a kiss which she melted into. When they broke off he grinned at her hooded eyes and her tongue licking her kissed lips.

"You're not a girl, Swan- you're a woman. And for your information: Captain Hook doesn't blush."

"Oh really?" Emma laughed as Killian nodded his head. "So when I touch you, you don't feel the blood rush to your cheeks?" She questioned with innocence, running her hand along his chest.

"No, but it does cause the blood rush in an entirely different direction so can we leave this form of us behind." He growled in return, gripping the top of scales tightly.

"Of course." Emma said sultry. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Bloody hell, Emma- now?" Killian spat out as they swam back to shore.

"Yes now!" Emma snapped.

Killian paused to look at her in confusion.

"Okay... no need to shout." He answered, carefully.

"Sorry. I just... I want-"

"I know." He smiled, not quite reaching his eyes.

Because he did. The idea of not talking to her, to not know everything about her, to not hold her- it was unbearable and he imagined it was the same for her about him.

He took off the bracelet and watched as the smoke turned scales into skin. He handed the bracelet to Emma where the same reaction occurred.

Killian reached back with his hand, expecting Emma to hold it, instead, she held his hook, with a small nod proving to him she accepts him for who he is.

He grinned at her, with such passion and love in his eyes. After, he reached down for his shirt, which Emma buttoned up for him without question.

"Okay, Swan. What story do you want to hear?"

"Maybe one about your brother?" Emma asked, hesitantly.

Killian looked down to his shuffling feet.

"I mean- you don't have to- if you don't feel comfortable- I don't want to force you to release feelings that you have guarded away for-"

"No it's okay, Emma. It's just... no one has ever asked about my brother for three centuries...I haven't really spoken of him either."

"Oh."

She didn't know what else to say as she and Killian walked back to Archimedes- hand in hook.

"Well, I guess I can tell you one story; a story before I was lieutenant, but Liam was lieutenant."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-//-/--//-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

_As the battered, bruised, ancient clock tower chimed ten, all the residents were tucked away in a peaceful slumber. The cobbled streets remained isolated, the market place kept its silent state, the houses were engulfed in darkness as proud parents flicked the switches of their tired young's bedrooms. The whole town remained quiet... and that's when it happened._

_Wind, sinuosly crept its way through the calm street, weaing and winding to dodge any item that dared got in the way. Tiny beads of rain began to pitter-patter on the rooves of the traditional buildings- which had not had to be rebuilt for the past century- and they trickled down, cautiously, through the bricks, down the windows and finally nestled themselves in the cracks of the slabs below. The trees rustled to their own accord; the bushes were tickled by the wind's menacing fingers._

_Screeching involuntarily, the sign to Blacksmiths swung to-and-fro, the gold crested name lightly rusting and scraping off with every movement. Innocent plant pots toppled over in front and back gardens, the smooth ceramic shattering to become sharp shards of destruction. Bugs fought, desperately, against the omnipotent gusts of air- to no success; they were thrown backwards by the force, light screams of pleas echoing through the town's streets._

_By the lighthouse, the frothy abyss slammed their toned bodies against the plump, round rocks as if to say "we're better than you." The salt stung each crack and crevis. A fog crawled into view, giving the already-cold atmosphere, a frothy finish, its sinewy shell passing over the town like night took over day. Licking the walls of the unknowing town, the mist kept making its way to it's destination: The joyful town hall, where a teen Killian sat, watching the beginning of what could be the worst storm he had ever been alive to witness._

_As his eyes skimmed the window as it started to condense and the rain got louder. A crack of thunder later, Killian sighed and moved over to sit on one of the benches. He gazed up to the oil painting that adorned the stone architecture. The small village had been completely taken over and terrorised by the Dark One, Zoso. Killian scowled at the scaly man that wore a sadistic smirk on his face. He had never met Zoso personally, but he was sure the artist captured him perfectly. His buttery complexion with a slight twinge of green, a slight bit of glitter, his eyes: black and bulging out like a reptile. Killian turned away and watched the giant oak door, in hope Liam will enter soon. The weather was getting rather stormy and he didn't want Liam to be working on the ship in these conditions._

_Abruptly, there was a generous amount of unexpected knocking. Killian ran over and pulled at the solid doors, revealing a 24 year old Liam, shivering and wet from the cold._

_"Liam! I was so worried!" Killian exclaimed, hugging his brother._

_"Yeah, yeah, okay but, Killian! Something amazing has happened!"_

_"What is it?"_

_The hopeful, youthful look in Killian's eyes caused his big brother to grin._

_"I was promoted to lieutenant!"_

_Killian's jaw dropped and he cheered, jumping on the spot._

_"That's not all little brother-"_

_" younger brother." Killian said with annoyance, but the smile never faltered._

_"You're no longer cabin boy! You don't have to sit behind when I go away on important missions."_

_"Well where do I go?" He asked, confusion etched on his face._

_"As you have reached your 16th birthday, Killy, you can be a part of the crew. Always. Not just for the little journeys. Yes, I understand, it will be a while for you to have a larger promotion from helping out with the sails, but don't you see? We don't ever have to be apart again! It's you, me and the sea, Kil! Just as we always wanted!"_

_Killian pulled his brither down for the longest, hardest, most grateful hug of all time._

_"Thank you so much, Liam." He whispered with emotion._

_"It is my pleasure. Just you wait. One day, I will be Captain and you'll be my lieutenant."_

_"Hey!" The 16 year old said with offence. "Why can't I be Captain?"_

_"Because I'm older, which naturally means I'm better." Liam said with pride, smirking at the thought of annoying his little brother._

_"No it doesn't you bloody ponce!"_

_"Oi! Watch your language, sailor, you don't want to be cursing in front of your Captain now, do you?"_

_"You're not captain yet. And you'll never be because I'm going to be captain." KIllian announced, chest puffed out._

_"Oh really?" Liam guffawed._

_"Just you see, brother."_

_"I look forward to it."_

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Naturally, when he was promoted to captain, he had to tease me for it for the next couple of months, but he was right. He was a better man than I. He will always be a better man, even when he no longer lives or breathes." Killian wrapped up, packing up the bags and strapping them on to Archimedes.

"Oh, c'mon, Killian. You're a great captain and you know it."

"Oh yes, I know. A pirate captain. That occupation I will always remain in poll position." He chuckled, stroking Archimedes'' main and feeding him a carrot.

"He would be proud of you, y'know?" Emma said, gripping on to Killian's bicep.

"Oh I'm sure. Deadly pirate captain with one hand."

"Killian. You know you have a kind heart and you would do anything for anyone. If he was here you know you would be by his side."

"Aye." he replied. "That I would be. But he's not."

There was a tense silence as Killian jumped on to the horse and pulled Emma up with him. She held around his abdomen.

"You ready to meet your parents, Swan?"

"My answer will never be a yes, but I'm ready to go. Are you ready to go?"

He knew what she was doing. She was offering him a way out, offering them _both_ a way out. A way out from the pain and misery that would come later. He just smiled softly, biting back tears. He turned his head enough to place a feather-light kiss to her lips.

"My answer will never be a yes, but I'm ready to go." He replied, mimicking her exact words, letting her know his nervous state, but his willingness to allow Emma to have her happiness.

Archimedes whinnied and trotted along the forest path- the longest yet shortest journey of the two lovers on the horse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There was a definite divide, when bordering Misthaven's forest, to entering it. Killian had jumped off of the horse to rustle in the bag. Before Emma could ask what was happening, He pulled out a cape and draped it over himself, hiding his face from view. She frowned, confused to why he had done so until the journey into Misthaven made everything clear.

The number of trees that had Killian's smirking face on were un-countable. She wanted to cry, knowing that so many people disliked him in this town, especially her parents. A stone bridge came to view, not too much in front of them. Killian turned his head around to face Emma and stopped the horse.

"How far do you want me to go, Emma?" He asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to go with you into Misthaven? To the Palace gates?"

"I don't want you to get in any trouble-"

"That's not what I asked." he interrupted, his tone still sincere, patient, but cracks of dread.

"I want you every step of the way, but please don't if you feel like it would be too dan-"

"I'm taking you to the palace gates. What the princess wants, the princess gets."

She saw him gulp as he stared in front of him for a few seconds.

"Killi-"

"You'll need a cloak too, let me get one for you."

He jumped down and reached into the bag again. Emma noticed he jaw was tense and rigid, his arms were stiff and his nose flared every so often. She placed a hand on his, to stop his rummaging.

"Killian-"

"Please. Emma. I don't want to talk now."

"But-"

"Please." he pleaded, his sapphires boring into her emeralds in exhaustion.

She nodded reluctantly, taking the cloak from his hand and draping it over her.

"Put the hood up, they may recognise you." Killian ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Emma mumbled, causing Killian's back to straighten.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/----/-/-/-/--/-/-/----/-/-/

The stone bridge acted like the entrance way for the Kingdom of Misthaven, the small, poxy bridge juxtaposing with the grandness of the Kingdom. A King's guard stood at the end of it, holding his hand out to halt them from going any further.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard bellowed.

"We're from the Marinetine Kingdom. We have come in behalf of King Eric to deliver nautical pieces necessary for the Navy." Killian said, putting on a common accent.

"May I ask to see these items, as well as some identification, sir?" The guard asked, head held up high.

"Of course, sir." Killian replied, sliding off Archimedes for the third time in the trip and reached into the bag again.

Emma looked at him, and the way he fished through the heavy-loaded bag. He looked up at her for less than five seconds and winked, with a neutral look on his face. Suddenly, he pulled out his hook from the bag and clubbed the guard over the head with it. With an "oof" the guard fell to the ground.

"Killian!" Emma screeched.

"He was looking at us with a strange eye, sweetheart. I'm sorry but I didn't want us to get caught before we even reached the King and Queen." He sounded so disgusted in himself and broke her heart to hear.

"I know. Just, give a mermaid some warning next time?" She said, a twinkle in her eyes and a small simper.

He just stared back in return. His eyes, which used to be a wide array of blues remained a dark, stormy blue, with no light. He looked ever-so pale. She slipped off the horse and landed on her two feet in front of him. She leaned her head in, puckered her lips, and got ready to kiss him.

Except, he leant backwards.

She scowled at him and he looked down, despair etching his features.

She took her finger and lifted his head up. After, her hand cupped his neck, her other hand on his chest.

He held her hands and moved them away.

"Come on, love. Let's get on the horse now."

"No." Emma forced out, trying to reach for him again.

"Emma! Please! This is heart-breaking enough, please can we just get to your parents." He whined, choking on a sob.

"Killian Jones. We are not leaving this spot until you kiss me like you bloody well mean it. Yes it is heart-breaking for you but do you not realise how heart-breaking this is for me? I want to kiss you and you're brooding in your own mind too much to care about me!"

"Oh, Emma..." He whispered.

"Tell me that you care about me! Please, Killian I need you! I really need you!"

"Emma..."

"Please." She broke down in a fit of sobs, gripping harshly on to the lapels of his jacket, kissing the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, woman." He sighed, lifting her up and sitting her down on the edge of the stone-structured bridge wall. He kissed her senseless, his one hand grasping at her golden locks, his hook rested on her back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were everywhere: his neck, behind his head, his waist, his chest, his shoulders. No place was enough for her.

He pulled away, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I don't normally kiss a crying woman." He admitted, with a meagre smirk.

"Shut up" she breathed, pulling him in for another breath-taking kiss that acquired all of their energy.

"Swan." Killian said, pulling away as Emma started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hook." Emma teased.

"The guard will wake up, love. I don't really want to explain that I was pillaging and plundering the lost princess on a publicly used footbridge." He jested.

"Live dangerously." She said simply, nipping at his earlobe.

"I am already, sweet. More ways than you know." He unveiled, lifting her up and putting her back on Archimedes. At her scornful glare, he said, "Let's do what we came here to do."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-//--/-//--/-/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---///-/--/-/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Killian tied Archimedes by the stables and removed the bag off the stallion's back. The white horse neighed in pleasure as Killian fed him the last carrot.

Emma stood below the intimidating, towering gold-crested doors of the palace. The handles were smooth to touch and she could see her reflection in them. There were precious embroided patterns on the doors, snaking from the bottom to the top. She put her small hand on the door, overwhelmed with how rich and powerful a _door_ could look.

Killian came next to her, carrying the bag over his shoulder. The capes had been removed and they felt, bare, somehow. Emma gripped to Killian's hook, unsaid words translated through the earnest stare they gave each other.

With a deep breath, Emma rapped on the door with her spare fist.

Behind the door, she could hear a woman's voice.

"Bernie! Please do you mind answering that? I'll be right down!"

"Of course, your majesty."

"Don't worry about it Bernie. I've got it." A man's voice, closer than the others, sounded.

Emma felt Killian's pulse increase and his breathing started to get a little too quick for Emma's liking.

The grand doors opened with a flourish.

Emma looked into a blonde man's eyes. They were light blue, and wide.

"It's you!" He sounded surprised.

"I'm-" Emma tried to say but was interrupted by a dark-haired woman with green eyes- just like hers, running down next to the man.

"Oh my God. Charming! Is this really our baby girl?"

"Yes it is!" He cheered.

Emma finally realised that these two elated people were her parents and she beamed at them. Ready to embrace them in a long -overdue hug, she shuffled forward, to notice her father's eyes fall on Killian.

"It's you." He repeated with venom.

"Aye, mate-"

"Yes this is Killi-"

But before anyone could say anymore, Charming's fist slammed into Killian's face, knocking him out.


	9. Say What You Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead :)  
> 5.6k words :0  
> May be unactive until after July due to exams  
> Enjoy chapter :)  
> Kudos?  
> Comment?

Ocean Blue Chapter 9

~Say what you mean~

He woke up in darkness, the sound of dripping catching his attention. He groaned at the searing pain he had in his head. Reaching to tenderly touch the pained area, he realised he couldn’t - rusty, decayed manacles clung to his wrists like a dangerous grip. The chains kept his wrists together like an unwanted marriage, the metal loops attached themselves to the dusty, grimy, mouldy walls. He tugged once to no success. A cloud of murky smoke rose up and dispersed into the air from the metal contraption on the blood-stained wall. He tried to stand, the constraints around his feet causing dilemma. Manically, he hopped and wriggled to his feet, careful not to trip over the strong steel that snaked around the muddy, grey ground. He hopped to the barred window and gazed out longingly to the sight of the glittering ocean, sparkling with sheer passion. He thought of where he was before everything had turned upside-down; holding Emma in his arms, he was close to telling her he loved her. Killian didn't know why he felt hurt; he knew this would happen; he knew that her parents would go through with the execution. Emma had given him hope that, maybe, just maybe, he could get away with his crimes and climb for his redemption. Of course, things don’t always plan out the way you would like.

He swivelled around to face the bulky prison gates, the chains clanking and whistling menacingly. HIs hands reached the bars, the coarse rusting flaking off at his touch. His head swerved side to side, taking in the not-so domestic, hostile, sterile environment.

Something was dripping and a clock was ticking. No one was in any other cell; he was alone.

Desperately, he shook the bars, the chains he was encompassed in screamed in protest – begging for him to stop. In fact, it was as if he could hear them shouting to stop...

...No, that was the guard. The large tin-clad man unleashed a whip and lashed at Killian's hand, causing him to yelp and snap his wrists away.

The guard cackled

"I suggest yer stop makin' so much noise, pirate, else there'll be more of tha'."

"Not until somebody tells me what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Now, now, now, no need to shou', pirate! Yer know why yer 'ere! Yer tried to kill the King and now yer walk in wiv their daughter no else!"

Killian hung his head in shame, the guard pulled a chair and sat in front of the prison door.

"So, 'ow did yer do it?"

"Pardon?"

" 'Ow did yer almos' kill the King?"

"I er..." He cleared his throat, confused. "I pierced my hook into his leg."

" 's tha' all?"

"It caused the library to fall apart and it is very likely the King was trampled and smothered."

"Break the King wiv knowledge! I like tha'!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Glad yer asked!" He exclaimed, crossing his legs. "I want to kill dear ol' King James."

"What, why?"

"He killed all the giants."

"Right... Giants are awful creatures and they terrorised the land. There's one left-"

The guard lashed Killian's hand again. He growled in return.

"Yer wrong, pirate. The las' giant rid 'imself. I travelled the beanstalk. The blood of a giant could cute me wife of 'er illness. When I wen' up there, 'e was already gone. 'Is body already decayed. 'e 'eld a note. It read tha' it was all King James' faul' - he killed all the giants which made the las' giant mis'rable, so 'e poisoned 'imself. Now, I 'ave no wife. I 'ave no family, all because of dear ol' princey 'ere."

"How have you managed to be right under the nose of the person you seek revenge upon?"

"Years of planning." The guard replied. "I take a look at everyfink he does and keep me eye out for any weaknesses. Only thing I've noticed is 'is wife and 'is daughter - "

Killian lashed forwards, gripping the lapels of the guard's formal jacket.

"Ohhhhh!" The guard chuckled. " 'ave I struck a nerve there, cap'n?"

"Don't you  _dare_ set your dirty hands on Emma!" He snarled.

As if on cue, Killian's hand was whipped again. He cried out in pain, his hand weeping and sore.

"I've been studying revenge for a long and as much as I wan' to murder the King, I feel if I take what's closes' to 'im will be the mos' desired effect. Now, I feel as if the reunion with 'is long los' daughter would be an emotional one. It would be far more emotional if the bundle of joy were to mysteriously drop dead!"

"Don't you  _dare_ touch her!" Killian roared, soaring forward to only be whipped again.

"What's more, the daughter of the King seems to 'ave a certain connection to you: mos' wanted man alive!  I'd be doin' the kingdom a favour if yer ask me!"

"Please. Please. DO not hurt her. She's the kindest, loveliest woman in this Earth." Killian begged, close to tears.

"Now, why should I listen to the man who's stood behind bars? You should 'ave though' abou' tha' before getting yerself caugh' and thrown in a dungeon!"

"Because, sir, I am known for my villainous tricks. My heart was warmed, the eyes clamping around it thawed when I saw her face for the first time; her beauty is blinding. She enlisted my help to search for her dreams, and I followed like a love-sick puppy-dog. I revel when she smiles, laughs; my heart physically breaks when she cries. I despise the thought that I'm apart from her. I feel my heart constrict and ready to burst. Before meeting her, my heart was dark, I was convinced that this 'happy ending' we all search for, was my revenge on the Dark One for killing the woman I loved and taking my hand in the process. Now, I see light, my thoughts about killing the Dark One haven't clouded my vision for a while, because I met  _her_ : Emma, Emma Swan. Oh, and she is a Swan! A beautiful elegant Swan. I feel I may die if I never see her again, I love her, to my very core and we were happy together! Unfortunately, my reputation proceeds me and I'm stuck here! A dreary dungeon without source of light. It's strange without light, sir, especially when being in the presence of light for a while, it's difficult to adjust to darkness. The same could happen for you. Leave this occupation, find something or someone to lead you out of the darkness. It would be much easier for you; I lived three centuries of pain and living in my self- pity and vengeance. Three centuries. You can leave your revenge behind. You can find a new path. You can-"

Spasms of cracks from the whip rang out through the isolated dungeon. Killian's screams of pains led him back to the ground, tripping over his chains and landing on his back.

"Don' you  _dare_  tell me what to do! You ruined yer life and yer selfish for finkin' you can ge' a better one. Me, 'owever, I can ge' wha' I wanted.  _Revenge._ And  _no one_  is gonna stop me. Y'hear?

But Killian didn’t hear...

The guard had stomped off.

/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-//--//-/-/--//--/-/

_"It's you!" He sounded surprised._

_"I'm-" Emma tried to say but was interrupted by a dark-haired woman with green eyes- just like hers, running down next to the man._

_"Oh my God. Charming! Is this really our baby girl?"_

_"_ _Yes, it is_ _!" He cheered._

_Emma finally realised that these two elated people were her parents and she beamed at them. Ready to embrace them in a long -overdue hug, she shuffled forward, to notice her father's eyes fall on Killian._

_"It's you." He repeated with venom._

_"Aye, mate-"_

_"_ _Yes,_ _this is_ _Killi_ _-"_

_But before anyone could say anymore, Charming's fist slammed into Killian's face, knocking him out_.

"Killian!" Emma shrieked, ducking down to try and cushion his fall.

"You know this man?" King David asked, rubbing his knuckles.

"Yes! That's why I came in with him right? You didn’t even listen to him or give him a chance!" Emma sobbed.

"Sweetheart, we did give him a chance, 20 years ago, and he broke it and nearly killed me in the process." David consoled, bending down to hold Emma's shoulder

"But- you didn’t listen to him, he brought me here, he-"

"Okay, darling, calm down. How about we go inside and have a nice cup of tea whilst we talk. It's quite chilly out here." Snow intervened, bending to hold Emma's other shoulder.

"What about Killian?" Emma snarled, stroking her lover's head.

"I'll get a guard and they’ll take him to the nurse." David replied.

"Are you sure you're not just going to kill him?" 

"No! Err..." David said, unsure,

"Promise me I'll see him later."

"Sweetie-"

"PROMISE!" Emma roared.

"We promise, darling, now please, how about that tea?"

Emma looked down at the man who had lightened her life. She stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, Killian but I'll see you later."

"That’s it, inside in the warm." Snow said, helping up and into the castle. "We have so much to catch up on."

Little did Emma know, King David stood by the pirate still.

"I don’t know what sick things you’ve done to my daughter, or how you’ve managed to twist her mind, but I will get you back, believe me- you will be punished." He growled. "Guards! Take him to the dungeon!"

-/-//---/-/-//--/-//-/-/--//---/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-//-/-/--//-/--//--/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-///////-/------//--/--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-

Killian did his best to pace. He ran his hand though his hair as he tried to work out a way to escape and save Emma. He was chained up, hands and feet; his hook was gone; they were sturdy gates; that was a small window... There was no hope. His mind wandered to his Swan. Was she safe? Did she know he was down here? Did she care?

His attention shifted to the weight around his neck. The conch shell, of course!

He lifted it to his mouth and said: "Emma, Swan? Are you there? Is anyone there?"

At first, there was no noise, then suddenly...

"Nice try pirate."

It was the guard!

"Where are you? Where's Emma? What have you done to her?" 

"Oh, calm down will ya? I 'aven't done a thing yet. I was tasked to bring Emma's bag up to 'er chambers."

"Don't you lay a hand on her; do you hear me?" Killian growled, grip on the shell becoming more possessive.

"Oh dear. Of course not! You'll know when I will though, for now, this speaking connection you 'ave with the los' princess must stop."

"Wait, stop!"

He heard a loud thud, and a smash, and all sounds stopped together.

"Bastard!" Killian screamed, running a hand through his hair.

He desperately swivelled around in his cage, longing to find something to help. HE advanced towards the window, the sea calmly swaying to the light breeze.

He felt a prick of pain in his leg so he looked down.

A rusty nail.

Immediately, he tried gnawing his chains against it to no success. In a fit of rage, he threw his arms down, accidently slicing his own hand on the nail. Blood dripped to the floor in an unsettling rhythm. As if on cue, Killian's mind glowed with an idea. Reaching into his leather pocket, he found the wanted poster with his face on. He held his hand over the tainted-orange paper and watched a single droplet fall on to the picture of himself. Quickly, he took his finger and smudged the blood into a 'K'. He smiled, realising his idea worked.

With a deep breath, he cut his hand harder into the wound with a wince. His blood dropped on to the page and he began to trace his finger across the poster into a message.

The blood soon ran out so Killian cut his hand again, this time whimpering in pain. His message nearly got to the end; he only needed to sign it. Breathing deeply, he cut his hand one last time, eyes stinging with tears. With a flourish of his hand, his message was clear. He stumbled to the small window and starting whistling for messenger birds. As if on cue, a majestic blue bird flapped its wings towards the pirate.

"Give this to Emma Swan, she's the lost princess."

The bird tilted its head and snapped the poster in its beak, flying away.

He just hoped it would get to Emma on time.

-/-//-/--//-/--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/--/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--//-/--/-//--//---/-//--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//-/--//--//-----/-///---/////-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//-/-//--/-/-/-//--/

Emma sat herself down next to her mother.  _Her mother._

She never knew what having a mother was like, but now she had a chance... She did not like the feeling that settles in her gut; she worried massively about her lover, not knowing where he was, or if he was even okay... it hurt. Snow White was very maternal, Emma could tell by the touches she gave and how Emma immediately curled into a foetal position, as if she was a baby again. Snow crowded her daughter, her arm wrapped around her.

"Emma, you do not understand how much I've been trying to find you! I don't suppose you know, but myself and Charming always say 'I will always find you' and that motto lasted. Whenever we were separated, we would find each other, and now, this applies to you.

Emma's eyes were streaming with tears. Would 'I will always find you' apply with her and Killian? She surely hoped it would.

"Who's Charming?" Emma queried absent-mindedly

"Oh right, of course..."

Then Snow told Emma all about how her and her King first met and their journey and obstacles they faced to finally be together. She recalled how she was caught stealing from David, and how he sought her out, trapping her and making her a deal. She told her daughter that she had first called him 'Charming' in sarcasm, but the name had stuck. The meeting continued when David saved Snow from the Queen's guards, and Snow saved David from the trolls on the Troll Bridge. They parted, but never forgot about each other, Snow went to find her prince, to only be captured by David's 'father' (King George had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to obtain a child. When that child died, he insisted on having the twin: David.) Snow broke things off with him, and David didn't relent, coming back to find her. Snow took a potion to forget about him, the pain being too strong to handle, but Charming broke off the spell. From then on, they fought for their love, they fought for freedom, they fought to be together. With the Evil Queen and King George constantly chasing them, it wasn't easy, especially when King George's army murdered David's birth mother, and especially when Regina captured David and put Snow into a sleeping curse. However, they pulled through, David awakening Snow with True Love's Kiss, and vowing to take over Snow's kingdom again. And they did. Together. They even stopped Regina's Dark Curse, but lost Emma during. They captured the Queen, and Rumpelstiltskin and they both spend their days in the dungeon, preventing their magic. 

Their story was remarkable. The amount of anguish and heroism... her mind wandered back to Killian and how their story formed.

How they were mortal enemies, being a mermaid and a pirate yet they fought for their love...

"SO, our motto applies to you, Emma. Oh, my Emma!" Snow exclaimed, soon bursting into tears and hugging her daughter tight in her arms.

Emma also felt tears trickle down her face, her numb face, her numb body. 

She should be happy that she has found her true parents but her mind kept wandering to her smiling, leather-clad pirate.

Her mother sniffed and pulled back, wiping Emma's tears away. She placed her hands on Emma's face.

"It's been 18 years since I have seen you. You were born a happy, bonny babe, then you were taken from me, by my stepmother, Regina. I didn’t know what happened, we searched everywhere, we trapped her in our dungeon, we gave her a truth serum, and she still wouldn’t tell us where you were. BY the letter Ariel had sent me, I gather you were given to Poseidon, he must have used Ursula's magic to curse you. Oh, Emma..." Snow choked, hugging her daughter again. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, I'm sorry we couldn’t do more to save you!"

/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/--/-/-/-//--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-//----/----/--//-/--//-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/---/-/-//--//--/-//-/-/-/-/-/----//-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--//--//--/-/-//-/-/-/-/--/--/-//-/--/-/-

The Dark One giggled creepily behind the bars of his prison. HE could see the Evil Queen ahead of him, her hair becoming greyer by the day.

Although he despised the Queen, he would miss her when she finally dropped dead. He was going to be here for a long time, his immortality never wavering. 

Regina had sat down picking at her dress. Throughout the years, her dress had worn down, and had gradually got smaller by picking at the threads. 

A guard trudged his way between the middle of the two, throwing a small bowl of food to each sorcerer. Rumpelstiltskin greedily reached for the bowl, scarfing the lot in one go. Regina delicately ate her food with grace and elegance.

"I 'ave some news for you." The guard announced.

"ooooh! News news news, I love news!" Rumpelstiltskin twittered.

"Indeed, Dark One. Excep' this is more news for Queeney 'ere."

"What is it?" Regina bellowed, gripping the bars intrigued.

"There's been a visitor at the castle, ma'am. A certain visitor you wouldn't believe."

"Well then? Don’t pause, you fool, tell me!"

"A certain princess-"

"No..."

"-Who is around 18 years of age-"

"No!"

"-and seems to be acquainted with King and Queen up there."

"NOOO!" Regina screamed, rattling the bars to her prison.

"Yes, yes! Emma, little tiny Emma, the saviour, Emma!" Rumpelstiltskin chanted.

"Shut up! She isn't the saviour because the curse didn't work, the curse  _you_  gave me didn’t work! Remember?" Regina shouted.

"Ahhh yes, but a saviour she still remains, heheehehe"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's something dark creeping on the kingdom, only Emma can be the one to save us all!"

"There's more, if you don't mind me interuptin' Dark One." The guard intervened.

"Please, continue."

"She didn’t come alone. She came with a pirate."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened as he crept closer to the guard, one hand outstretched between a gap in the bars.

"You don’t mean-"

"Yes, Captain 'ook. And what's more, 'e's in love with the princess."

"But the King-"

"Yeah. The King 'ates 'is guts, 'e's currently locked away in the other dungeon. Jus' though' you would wanna know."

"Yes... hehehehe.. Yes! YES! Thank you, kind sir, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou"

"Wait, you _hate_ the pirate captain, why are you so excited about him being here?"

"Time will tell, Regina... Time will tell, and then- I will tell you."

"What are you talking about?" Regina shrieked, impatiently.

"Regina, my Queen... I have a plan to escape and make his life a misery. If you join me, we can make  _both_ their lives a living hell! Hehehehe"

"Rumpelstiltskin, you are the most intelligent man I have ever met."

"Wai', as much as I wan' you two to work ou' 'n' all, I can't allow you both to escape. I still need my revenge on the King."

"Your assistance is no longer acquired." Regina said plainly.

"But thank you for all this amazing information dearie."

The guard twisted to see Rumpelstiltskin stood directly beside him.

"'ow did you escape?" He asked, gulping hard.

"A little fail-safe I put in with the curse." Explained Rumpelstiltskin, holding a scroll of parchment.

Regina sniffed the air and said, "Squid ink? You've had squid ink all this time and you haven't used it until now?!"

"Patience dearie, first, we must dispose of the knowing."

"Wai', wai', I don’t 'ave to be the knowing! I can pretend I don't know a thing! I swear!"

"Sorry, dearie but that is something I cannot risk."

With that, the guard's neck was snapped with a single flick of the Dark One's hand.

/--/-/-/-/-//----/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-//-/--//-/--/--/-/-/

Emma was led up to her bedchambers by her mother and her father. She had just had a tour of the castle, spilling a few tears with her mother when seeing the nursery that would have been hers.

She wasn’t allowed to visit the nurse's room nor the dungeons.

When walking to her new room, she stepped on something hard. She looked down to see remains of a shell. She paused in the corridor, which pulled her parents back.

"What is it, sweetheart?" King David asked.

Emma bent down, fingering the different parts of the shell. She sensed the magic that once was there. She scanned the surroundings to find a black thread.

"This was a necklace of mine." Emma stated.

A necklace that Killian gave to her. 

A necklace that was the only contact she had with her pirate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma! We'll get you a new one." Snow offered, holding Emma's shoulder.

"You can't." Emma whispered, tears falling.

-/-//--/-/-/-//--//-/--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--//--//-/-/--/----/-/-/-/-/---//--/-/-/--/-//-/-/--//-/-/--/--//--//--//-/--/-/-//---/-//--/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--//--//--/-/

Killian felt dizzy. His wound was gushing more blood than he anticipated, the edges of it turning black and green from the rust of the nail. It was most likely infected, but he lost all interest at this point. He just hoped death was painless and simple.

He was the only prisoner here, and he hadn't been given supper nor breakfast. Lunch was fast approaching and he didn’t have hope he would receive anything then either.

He had counted the hours since he had last seen Emma, approximately 27 hours. A whole day. It was unbearable.

Soon, although, it wouldn’t be unbearable. 

Soon it would just be darkness and his heart wouldn’t squeeze him half to death when he thought of a blonde vixen.

He hadn't slept since the time with Emma in the cave.

He knew he couldn't sleep now, he knew he would die.

But maybe, that’s what he wanted.

A droplet of sweat trickled down into his mouth and he involuntarily shivered and spasmed.

This was it.

-/-//--//-/-/--//-/-//-//-/-//-/-/-//-/--//--//-/-/--//-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--//--/-//-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/--/-//-

Emma awoke to a bird tapping at her window. She stretched and sat up. Her night had consisted of crying into her pillow, reliving the day. She had found her parents!  _Her real parents._ It was a strange sensation, knowing that the two adults down the corridor made her, protected her and gave birth to her. They were the sweetest, kindest people, it was unbelievable that they would treat Killian like they did. 

She felt herself well up when thinking of the pirate.

She didn’t see him after her father punched him, she didn't know where he was, her parents didn't say anything about him. She didn't say anything about him. Maybe she should have done, maybe she should have never given up begging and pleading her parents for Killian to explain himself, for Killian to be welcome here, for Killian to sleep beside her. She was just too overwhelmed. She had real human parents!  _Parents!_

Sleeping without Killian wasn’t comforting in the slightest. She felt cold and alone, which made her more and more upset. However, crying herself to sleep always made it easier.

The bird persistently tapped the window.

"What?" Emma grumbled in vexation.

She padded to the window, gazing out to the sea. Oh, how she knew Killian loved the sea. How much she loved the sea! The sea often gave her grief, she often wished to be parted from it for a long time... Now, all she wanted was to return, with Killian.

The bird chirped in annoyance so Emma opened the window.

"What did you want?" Emma asked exasperatedly.

The bird tilted its head and that’s when Emma noticed it was holding a message.

She prised the message from its mouth, stroking its head.

The bird tweeted in happiness, fluttering away gracefully.

Emma sat back on to the bed, opening the message. It smelt rotten. When opened, she saw the wanted poster with Killian's face on it. She flared her nostrils in anger. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Why would someone do this?

She noticed blood in the shape of a 'K' right by her Killian's mouth.

` _Hmmmm_ _that's strange..._

She turned the page over, a message written with blood. She gasped at the state of the sheet. Whoever wanted to get the message to her, was clearly desperate for her to receive it. 

_Swan,_

_I'm in dungeons, the guard wants to kill you and your parents._

_F_ _ind me and let me help you all._

_K_ _illian._

_X_

Anger started to well in her stomach. Her parents told her that he was with the nurse! Not locked up and treated a prisoner!

Something had to be done.

/--/-//-/--/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-//--//--//--/-/-/-/-/-//-/--//-/---/-/-/-/-/-/--/////////////////////////////////////////////-/-/-//--/-/----/-/---------//-/-/-----/-/

 Snow and Charming peacefully ate their lunch in the dining room. They kept one hand for each other, ready to hold. 

They hadn't seen Emma at breakfast, but they didn't mind. Perhaps she was just tired after the trip.

They regretted thinking that when Emma stormed into the room, holding the piece of thread and a bit of the broken shell from last night, and a wanted poster of Captain Hook.

"Emma, sweetie, what's wrong?" Snow asked, standing up.

"You know! You know what's wrong!" Emma howled.

"No, honey, we don’t." David consoled, also standing up.

Emma scrunched her nose in irritation, shoving the wanted poster at her father.

David skimmed the page, his face falling.

"You  _lied_ to me! You lied! Why would you do that?" Emma screeched, betrayal etched in her soft features.

"Emma, he's a bad man-"

"No! NO, he's not! You don’t know him like I do! You didn't let him speak! Moreover, you tried hiding it from me! Why would you do that? How could you do that?"

"We understand that’s not a great first impression of us-" Snow said

"You think?! I was so excited to meet you, and I kept worrying that you wouldn't like me, that you wouldn’t want me. Killian told me otherwise and convinced me to come, despite knowing you want to kill him! He told me you were the loveliest, most optimistic people on this Earth so I thought you would at least listen to him. But of course not. Why did I even worry  _you_ wouldn't take to  _me_? Because right now,  _I_ don’t take to  _you."_ Emma said with venom.

"Emma, we are so sorry... we didn’t want him to cause more havoc, he tried to kill your father! he killed many beloved friends, he could've managed to get to me and kill you!" Snow tried to reason.

"Yeah well, your  _beloved friends_ clearly aren't worth your time. One of them wants to kill you. Kill me! And how are you not concerned that this message is written in blood? What if Killian is hurt?"

"It probably will be the blood from the guards knowing Hook." David rumbled.

"See? This is what I mean! Why are you so furious at him? I heard that you spared Regina's life, Snow. She tried to kill you, she put you under a sleeping curse! She killed both of your parents!"

"Emma... that’s different..."

"Yes! It's very different because Killian deserves much better than Regina. He didn't kill you. He killed guards, yes, but he's trying for redemption. Doesn’t that count for something? Why do you have to publicly execute him? that is not the Snow and David I was told about!"

"He terrorised our village, Emma! We make decisions based on our kingdom as we are leaders."

"Well. I guess I'm now a leader too. Take me to the armoury so I can protect myself from this guard."

"Emma-"

"And then take me to the dungeon. Killian doesn't deserve this, despite you believing so. I would like him to help us find out who's after us. Then we will discuss what will happen."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, quietly.

"Whether we stay here or not. And by 'we' I mean Killian and I because I love him. And this treatment is horrific."

"But, Emma, you just got here!" Exclaimed Snow.

"And we are going to be a family at last!" David added.

"Families don't lie." Emma said with no emotion. "Now take me to the armoury."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-/-//---/-//--//--/-//-/-/-/--/-/-/-//-/-

Emma was armed with a sword and a dagger in her boot. She was told that her father was the best swordsman of the realms, and her mother the best archer. They lead her, solemnly, down to the dungeon. 

They reached a forking path.

"Snow, take Emma to where Hook is, I have to check on the others." David said.

"There are others? Let me guess, they took a grain of rice from your kitchen?" Emma scoffed.

"No. They are the Evil Queen and the Dark One." David replied matter-of-factly.

Emma nodded in embarrassment, watching her father stalk off to the right, as she and Snow took the left.

Emma's heart was beating as fast as a death rattle of guns. She was going to see Killian after 30 hours of waiting to see him. Yes, she counted the hours. She would count the hours if they were separated for life. 

They reached the dungeons, a dank, dark room filled to the brim with small confinements.

"Anyone else in here?" 

"No."

Her heart broke for Killian who had to stay in this dreary place all by himself.

Her heart broke more when she found him.

/-/-/-/--/-//---//--//--//-/--//-/--//--//--/--/-//--//-/-/--/-/-/--//-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//---/-/-/-/-//--//-/--/-/-//-/--//--/

David walked slowly to where Snow's stepmother and the Dark One resided.

He never usually did the check-ups, leaving it for his most trusted guard to do it, however, he hadn't heard from his breakfast check-up.

Before he turned the corner, he snatched the lamp from the wall. 

_Strange, why is there only one?_

He cautiously raised his sword and turned the corner.

_No..._

_N_ _o..._

_NO!_

_-/_ -//--/-//--//--//---/--//--/-/--/-/-/-//--/-/-//--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/----//-/---/-/-//---/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//---/-/-/-/-/-/

"No... no... NO! KILLIAN!" Emma screamed, rattling the bars to his prison.

Snow ran next to her and gasped at the state of Captain Hook. Quickly, she fumbled with the prison keys, her hands shaking, unknowing which, out of the many keys, was the right one.

Before she could choose a key, though, the door shattered into a million pieces. She looked up, to see Emma with glowing hands.

"You... you have..."

"Not the right time." Emma snapped, running forwards to sit down and pull Killian on to her lap.

He was so pale... his lips: chapped. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and he wore a sheet of sheen sweat. There was dried blood all over the floor... and on a rusty nail near the window.

"No, Killian, you didn’t!" Emma whispered into his ear, shaking him.

His hair was plastered to his burning forehead, he was shaking violently, and his breath was shallow. 

"He's got a high fever, Snow." Emma said.

"You can call me mom if you like."

"Really? Not the right time!" Emma shrieked, pulling Killian's arm to inspect. "Oh my God." 

Hia hand was covered in blood, but it was easy to work out where the wound originated. It was deep and red and... black. The skin started to blacken around it too.

"Oh, Killian..." Emma choked as she kissed his forehead.

"SNOW! SNOW!" A man's voice thundered and echoed within the dungeon.

"David?" Snow queried, noticing her husband's panic.

David ran into Snow, holding her arms, his eyes wide and darting everywhere.

He looked at Captain Hook, a bit taken aback by the proximity of him and Emma, but soon sobered and looked back at his wife.

"They're gone."

"What?"

"They're gone, Snow."

"Who?" Emma asked, rubbing her hands together to warm her magic.

"The guard was dead-"

"Swan?" Killian croaked, lifting his arm to delicately touch Emma's hand, only to wince and cry out in pain.

"Hey, Hey, Killian! Shhh, it's okay I'm here now. Just relax, okay? Relax and I'll cure you with my magic. Stay still."

"Guard..." Killian replied, worriedly.

"Hey, it's okay, I got your message, thank you! But you shouldn't have done that!"

"Needed... needed to make sure you were... safe."

"I am. We all are. It's okay."

"Emma, we're not. None of us are safe, that pirate is lying." David interrupted, snarling at the injured Killian.

Killian scowled and winced in reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guard is dead! My most trusted guard!"

"The trusted guard that was plotting to kill us all?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yes! He was killed!"

"Who could have killed him in that dungeon?" Snow asked, but soon it dawned on her, and she gasped.

"What?" Emma questioned in frustration.

"Regina, the Evil Queen, or Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One must have done it."

The mention of the Dark One had Killian wriggle and open his eyes.

"I thought... magic... stopped." He said to the King.

"YES! THEIR MAGIC WAS DRAINED FROM THEM BUT THEY KILLED HIM!"

"Where are you going with this, David?" Emma asked.

"They're gone. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin escaped.

And they have vanished."


	10. And It Turns To A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9k words especially for you!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, it would be lovely if you left kudos/comments :)  
> I'm also planning on writing a one-shot collection if anyone has any prompts, please leave ideas in the comments below or just in my inbox (if you can do that, I'm still not entirely sure how AO3 works)  
> Many thanks!  
> (Update will be coming soon, however, I am going to go through the fanfic first and sort out typos, bad writing, bad structure, and plot holes ;p)

Ocean Blue Chapter 10 

~And it turns to a fight~ 

 

 _"They're gone. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin escaped._  

_And they have vanished."_  

 

Snow stood still, panting, her eyes squinting in pain. She looked at the people present: David, desperately clinging on to his wife's arms, gulping. Emma, chewing her lip in concentration, breathing heavily. Hook, his eyes the gate to worry behind the pain of his infected wound. 

 

"Dark One-" Killian muttered. 

"Shh, stop speaking, let me heal you first and then we can all talk to each other as adults, okay?" Emma interrupted 

"Mkay" Killian replied, shifting to be more comfortable. 

 

Emma's hands glared with pure, white magic. She took her time to rub her hand on Killian's, afraid to hurt him. After his hand cleared, she placed her hand on his chest. With a puff of air, Killian's hair flew backwards, no longer plastered to his forehead, but in the casual style that could only be described as: Killian Jones. He breathed out a long breath, one where, Emma held her breath waiting for him. She would always wait for him. He looked at her and smiled, brightly, before sitting up and brushing himself down, chuckling to himself. 

 

"You are bloody brilliant, Swan! Amazing!" He cheered, pulling her down for a soul-crushing hug. 

"Easy tiger, you have company." David growled, pulling Emma back to standing with him and Snow. 

 

Killian tried to look as though he wasn't hurt by the movement, but Emma could see right through him. She offered a small smile of reassurance, hoping that he could understand.  

 

"David, you're saying that... Regina? And Rumple? How- how- how- how could that possibly happen?" Snow stuttered, fear etched on to her features.  

"I don’t know, honey. All I know, and want to know, is what we are going to do with  _him."_  

 

Both royals turned to face Killian, now stood up. 

 

"Sorry, mate, I hate to disagree with you, especially when you're as hot-headed as you are, but surely the situation is a bit direr than my dashing self? We have the bloody Dark One on the loose- who knows what he will do? Not to mention, the stepmother that crowns the name 'Evil' who seeks revenge on both of you?" 

"I'm not your mate. And this has nothing to do with you. We are leaving."  

 

David started to reach for the keys Snow was still holding, jangling them, only to notice the dungeon door was no longer there. 

 

"Are you serious?" Emma shrieked. 

"What?" 

"You are seriously going to put Killian back in here? After everything?" 

"He's a danger to us all, Emma." 

"No! He's not!" Emma persisted, moving back next to Killian and holding his hand.  

"Emma, love, don't worry-" Killian tried to say, but was interrupted. 

"No, Killian, it's  _not_ okay. David, Snow? You either let him out of here or I will stay down here." 

"Emma-" Killian and David both said. 

"No. Make up your mind. Or do I have to force it out of you?" Emma growled, a white fire igniting in her hand. 

 

David and Snow both stood back in shock. 

"Yeah. I have magic. Deal with it." Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

She felt Killian's eyes staring into the side of her head, his hand gently rubbing hers. She also watched as her father started to piece everything together in his head. 

 

"Rumpelstiltskin said this may happen..." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"True love. Emma! Don't you see? You're the product of true love." 

"That's why I have magic?" Emma whispered, putting her hand down- free of magic. 

"True love is the most powerful magic of all." David said, holding his daughter's other hand. 

"All these years, I've lived without you, but really, you've always been with me." Emma said, her voice breaking. 

 

David just offered her a smile, ushering Snow over. 

 

"Mom? Dad?" Emma whispered. 

 

Snow sobbed and gripped to her daughter like a vice. David followed suit. Killian watched his chance of a happy ending finally get the family she deserved. He didn't deserve her. She didn’t need him. 

 

Just as he thought about leaving, Emma's eyes opened over her father's shoulder. Sapphires met emeralds. Pain met more pain. 

She left her parents embrace and stepped to Killian, holding his hand again. Suddenly, he didn't feel as alone nor cold. 

 

"What you have, is what I have. With Killian. So please.  _Please._ Please let him stay- upstairs. In a normal bed. Comfortable and safe." 

"Love, don't worry about it. I'm happy to stay here if the King and Queen wish it." 

“That’s enough. Captain, you shall sleep in a bed tonight.” Snow interjected. 

“But not with our daughter, understand, pirate?” 

“Yes, your majesty. Thank you.” Killian said, truly grateful. 

 

And maybe he was grateful for the change of heart Emma’s parents had for him, or the fact he would, at last, have a good night's sleep, or the fact he had time to prove his desire for redemption. 

 

But he was most grateful for the beaming smile that adorned his lover’s face. 

 

//-/----/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--//--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-//--/-/-//- 

 

“I  _wish_ I could see that wretched girl’s face when she realises I've escaped.” Regina snarled, trekking through the forest with the Dark One by her side. 

“Unfortunately, Dearie, you won’t be able to, unless, you would rather go back.” 

“Of course not, moron. I’m never going back, not until I have a plan for my revenge.” 

“Ah, you’re still wishing for revenge on Snow White?” 

“She killed my love. She deserves to die.” 

“Don’t you mean,  _your mother_ killed your love. Snow White told a secret at an itty bitty age of ten. She was merely a child... surely you could forgive her?” 

“Don’t tell  _me_ who I should forgive. You of all people should know what having your love taken from you is like.” 

 

Rumpelstiltskin stopped in his tracks, lost in thought. Regina turned to look at her companion, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oh, come on.” 

“No, you are right.” 

“I usually am.” 

“My wife was taken from me by the pirate. My true l- my maid was taken from me by her father.” 

“Your point, Dark One?”  

“It’s time to make them all pay.” Rumpelstiltskin said with venom. 

 

Regina smirked in shock, and in sheer delight. Finally, someone was on her side. 

 

/--/-/-//--//--//--/-//-/-//--/-//--//--/-//--/-/-/-//-/--/-//-/-/--/-//-/--//--/-/-/-//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-//-/- 

 

\-------13 _:00_  

 _“W_ ould it be too much of me to ask for my hook?” Killian asked after an awkward silence at the table, waiting for lunch to arrive. 

 

Well, the King and Queen had already had their lunch; this was for Emma’s peace of mind knowing that Killian would finally eat something. 

 

 _(“I’m fine, love. Days at sea do lead to days of hunger at times.”_  

 _“If you do not eat, Killian Jones, I am putting you back in that dungeon myself.”)_  

 

“Why, so you can stab it in my other leg?” David asked sarcastically, never taking an eye off of Killian. 

 

Killian stunned to silence, he averted his eyes to a tiny black mark on the table. 

 

“After your meal, we will show you around the castle.” Snow said, sweetly, not so secretly sending her husband death glares. 

“You already know what the dungeons look like, so let’s avoid them, thank you.” Emma said.  

“And the library, although, it looks a lot cleaner than last time. You know, book cases standing up right, no scratchings in the doors.” David decided to say, eyes stern. 

 

Snow sighed, putting her head in her hands, Emma rolled her eyes. Killian took all the courage and dignity he could muster and looked up. With a small smile, he replied: 

“I’m sure it looks lovely, your majesty. You have my deepest apologies for the last time I was here.” 

 

Before David could reply, a maid entered the room, placing a plate in front of Killian and curtseying before walking away again. Killian begged for his mouth not to water, or for his eyes to not show his desire to eat the food, because, truly, he was  _starving._  

 

“Eat, Hook. We are sorry that food didn’t get to you.” Snow ordered, genuinely. 

 

With a quick smile, Killian started to eat. Lunch wasn’t too big, just cheese and bread, however, he ate it quickly, begging silently that he didn’t moan from the rich saltiness of the cheese. 

 

“Emma, would you like something to eat? You didn’t come down to breakfast.” Snow asked. 

 

Killian looked up in worry, pushing his plate toward her. 

 

“Don’t be stupid, Killian. I’m fine.” 

“Love, you have to eat.” He replied, eyes soaring into hers in a silent plea. 

“I  _have_ eaten. I used my magic to eat earlier.” 

“Why didn’t you just come down with us?” Snow queried. 

“I didn’t- feel - I don’t know- ready? I guess- I just wasn’t ready to just sit down as a ‘family’ and eat lunch.” 

“Oh, Emma...” Snow muttered, her eyes welling with unshed tears. 

 

Emma looked away, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay. Killian shuffled his chair closer to hers, putting his hand in hers. 

 

“It’s okay, Emma. Your parents aren’t mad at you. You’re  _allowed_ to feel unready, you’re  _allowed_ to be upset, okay?” He consoled, kissing her hand. 

“No, we aren’t angry at you at all, Emma. But, I am angry at  _him._  Can you lay off my daughter, pirate? I don’t want you touching her whilst in my company.” David sneered.  

 

“David!” 

“Seriously?” Emma and her mother said at the same time. 

“No, it’s fine. I completely understand.” Killian intervened, politely. He bit his tongue from saying something crude.  

 _Mate, I’ve touched her_ a lot  _outside of your company._  

 

Captain Hook continued to eat the cheese and bread that was given to him, giving up on trying to break the awkward, tense silence in the room.  

He would have his alone moment with Emma soon.  

Soon.  

 

 _\---13:55_  

 _“_ Great, now that you’ve finished, we can show you around.” Snow beamed, standing up.  

 

Killian and Emma awkwardly followed suit, then followed by David. Emma scuttled towards Killian, gripping his hand... only to hear her father clear his throat over-dramatically. She rolled her eyes in return whilst Killian let go of her hand, smiling sadly. 

 

 _\---15:00_  

 _“_ And this is the final room of the palace: the library.” The Queen announced. 

 

Killian shifted on his feet nervously, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. 

 

In all honesty, Emma felt something boiling within her. Her fists: clenched, her nose: flared. If anyone were to pay attention to her, they would think that she could blow any second. She felt like ripping her hair out. Why wouldn’t Killian talk to her? Why was her father such an imbecile? She had nearly lost Killian... to death! And now, everyone expected her to get over it. She wanted to hold him! Hell, even look at him if he’d ever let her. Putting it bluntly, Emma was frustrated. She wouldn’t feel this way if her stubborn, godamn pirate wasn’t so persistent on making her meet her birth parents. She was  _fine_ staying with Ariel; she loved it there, no stress, no frustration, no parent bugging the hell out of her. 

 

Sensing her daughter’s foul mood, Snow sauntered to her husband, who had a firm stance and gaze set on Killian’s every movement. 

 

“David, darling, will you help me with something?” 

“And what might that be?” David replied, gritting his teeth, watching how Killian moved to the nearest book case. 

“I need to check up on the kingdom’s legal notes and make sure the documents are in order.” 

“But we never look at them unless it is an emergency...” 

“And you don’t think the Dark One and my evil stepmother is an emergency?” 

David sighed, “I suppose, but can’t we do it later, you know, when our daughter is safely tucked in bed?”  

“David.” 

“What? Snow, I’m sorry that I care for her wellbeing.” 

“David Robert Nolan, you listen to me.” Snow said with authority, shutting her husband up. “I care for our daughter’s wellbeing too, however, keeping her away from the man she loves is not a caring gesture. I know we just found her and I know you want to protect her and get to know her, but look at her, David, she looks so upset. You don’t trust Hook, I get it; I don’t particularly trust him either, but he’s risked  _everything_  to get Emma to us. You have to have some respect for that reason, right?” 

“Well-” 

“Don’t try to curve out of this one. We are going to take a look at the kingdom’s records for ten minutes, and then we will be straight back. Do you understand?” 

“Five minutes.” David grumbled. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Snow turned to her daughter, who still remained by the door of the library. “Emma, your father and I are leaving you alone for ten minutes, we will see you back here?” She had said it softly, but her eyes told Emma otherwise with her fierce, pointed look. 

“Okay.” Emma breathed. 

 

Snow nodded in return, practically dragging her husband down the aisles of the library. 

 

“You said five minutes.” 

“ _You_ said five minutes, I say ten.” Snow retorted, sassily. 

 

As soon as the King and Queen were out of her sight, Emma huffed and stomped to Killian. He was still pretending to be interested in some dusty book spines that adorned the shelf in front of him. She pulled his shoulder towards her, forcing him to turn around. 

 

“Emma-” 

“Shut up.” She commanded, jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless... 

 

Well, that was what she wanted to do, unfortunately, it was unachievable when Killian moved his head backwards. 

 

“Emma-” 

“What is it? Why haven’t you spoken to me all day? Why do you keep avoiding me?” 

 

At that moment, Emma felt awful. She did not realise Killian’s red rimmed eyes. 

 

“Killian...” She said with tenderness, rubbing her thumb underneath his left eye. 

“As much as I hate to tell you this Emma, I am not welcome here in the slightest, and I just  _can’t_ put myself through the pain of touching you, or being with you if every move I make is monitored and forbidden. I hate to see you angry and upset, love, but there really isn’t anything I can do when your father has stuck a target on my back.” 

“My father has been ordered by my mother to leave us alone for a few minutes. People  _are_  on your side, Killian!” 

“Not enough people. Look, Swan, your father still wants me killed-” 

“And he won’t get that, understand?” 

“Love-” 

“No! Do not  _‘love’_  me.” Emma ordered, pushing her finger into Killian’s chest. 

“That’s the problem.” Killian breathed, “I do.” 

“You do what?” Emma asked with fury. 

“Love you. I do love you, bloody hell, Emma Swan, I bloody love you so much and it kills me inside every time I think about how we can’t be together, and how, one day, I may never see your beautiful smile again, and your eyes and-” 

“Sh.” Emma said, tears falling down her face as if they were a race to reach the ground. She placed one finger to his lips to prevent him from spilling words out that hurt the both of them. 

“Killian Jones, I love you too, and I will do my absolute  _everything_ to keep us together.” 

 

She smiled, angelically, taking her finger from his lips and replacing it with her lips. Her aim earlier was to kiss him senseless, desperate for some connection with him. Now, her aim was to take things slowly, to bask in the moment of their first ‘I love you’s’, to feel the love soaring from her heart and through her veins. She hoped he could feel it too; it felt like flying. 

 

His arms had moved to wrap around her in a soul crushing embrace, her arms linked together around his neck. She never wanted to let go, she never wanted to breathe: kissing Killian Jones was breathing. 

 

Unfortunately, her lungs protested and she let go of his lips. He chased after her, however, and ignited the kiss once again.  _God._ She thought to herself.  _How could this man be this perfect?_  

 

Killian broke the kiss, but his embrace remained tight and loving. He leant his head on hers, content to just breathe her in. 

 

“We will get through this, Killian.” Emma whispered. 

 

He just nodded in reply, raking his hand through her hair and tucking her underneath his chin, dropping a kiss to her head. 

 

 _\---15:12_  

Okay, David lasted  _eight_ minutes. 

 

And when he saw Emma sat next to Hook, her arm linked in his, looking in his direction, he couldn’t feel anger.  

 

He just felt numb.  

 

“David, that wasn’t ten minutes.” Snow called after him. 

 

Snow had come up next to him, arms folded in a stern pose. She looked towards Emma and Hook, and she too, felt numb.  

 

They both had clearly been crying, except, Emma made it more obvious to them, directly staring at them with squinted, haunted eyes. Hook looked down, rubbing at his eyes ferociously with the blunted end of his brace. 

She had let this happen to her daughter. She had made her  _miserable._  She had made her daughter’s possible true love  _terrified._ How could she still even  _think_ of the idea of sending Hook to the rope when Emma held his hand that tightly? 

She looked at her husband, who swallowed thickly. 

 

“Hook!” He hollered. 

 

Killian stood up, abruptly, dropping Emma’s hand, making Emma frown.  

 

“Come here. NOW!” 

 

Killian looked behind him to see Emma and her alluring eyes. They begged him to  _stay. Stay with me, Killian, we can get through this, Killian._  

Alas, he was a weak man, and let his feet carry him to in front of the King. His eyes were still looking down, unsure to whether he could look the King in the eyes. 

 

“I think it’s time we all went out on horseback. But I’m assuming that you’ll be needing this?” David said, swinging Killian’s hook on his finger.  

 

That was when Killian dared to make eye contact. 

 

“Err, yes?” Killian replied, confused by the King’s change of heart. 

“Great.” David said quickly, pulling Killian’s hand and slamming the hook into it. Perhaps it was still a violent motion, and, even, slightly passive aggressive, but Killian took it to be something positive, something that physically showed his redemption. 

 

Maybe, things could get better. 

 

Maybe, he could have a future with Emma. 

 

 _\---20:56_  

Although still etched with fear and awkwardness, Killian Jones survived riding horses with King David, Queen Snow and Emma Swan. 

 

He even survived dinner. 

 

With that said, saying goodnight to Emma Swan was a task proving to be incredibly difficult. 

 

When Queen Snow began to yawn, she had announced that she would be resigning to her chambers. She had kissed her husband lightly on the lips, telling him that she will meet him there, after, she had kissed Emma’s forehead and stroked Killian’s shoulder.  

Not soon after, King David had told them to go to their bed chambers, claiming to give them a five-minute head start before he would help Hook to his room.  

Killian had thanked the King before rising, extending his elbow for Emma who scoffed.  _How old are you, Killian? I’m just being a gentleman, Swan._  

They both walked to where Emma’s bed chambers were, a content, comfortable conversation on their lips. Once they reached the door that would part them in –  _Three minutes and forty-seven seconds-_ Emma turned to face Killian. Seeing her happy was all he wanted in his life now, and seeing her smile like  _that_ was all he needed. 

 

“It sucks you can’t come in with me.” Emma complained, stomping her foot like a child during a tantrum.  

“Well, I wouldn't want to push my boundaries, Swan. I’m walking on very thin ice at the moment, and I would rather I'd thicken it before stepping on a weak spot.” Killian chuckled. 

“You are so poetic.” Emma mocked. 

Killian pecked his lips on her nose, “Only for you, my love.” 

 

She blushed in return, gripping to the lapels of his shirt. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you goodnight now, is that okay?” Killian asked. 

“You never have to ask.” Emma murmured. 

 

He grinned, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. It was a delicate slide of their lips, no heat involved. Killian understood that he only needed to show her love, not lust.  

He let go of her lips and pressed a small kiss on her nose, stepping backwards. 

 

“No!” Emma whined, pulling him back to her. 

“Emma,” Killian guffawed. “I think It's best I go before your father murders me on the spot.” 

 

Emma froze. Killian huffed at his insensitivity. 

 

“Sorry, love. I didn’t think.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” They said in unison. 

 

They both smirked at each other, until Killian broke the dam. 

 

“As much as I would love to stay I have...” He made a dramatic gesture as if he was checking a watch, “One minute and thirty-three seconds remaining so-” 

“Shut up.” Emma giggled, hitting his arm away. 

“Alas, time is ticking down, and I would rather stay in your father’s good books. I will leave you now. Goodnight, my love- What- what are you doing?” 

“You sure you wanna leave right now? We still have over a minute...” 

 

Emma had swayed towards Killian, her face in his neck, lightly nibbling. 

 

“Bloody hell, I need more than a bloody minute.” He growled in response craning his neck so Emma could reach better. His hand and wrist wandered so they were resting at her hips. 

 

“We could have more than a minute, I have magic, I can  _freeze_ everyone in this castle so it’s just us.” Emma said, licking a path up Killian’s neck and biting the lobe of his ear. 

 

 _Why did I tell her my weak spots?_  

If Emma could play this game, so could he. 

 

“Hm.” He grunted. “Perhaps in our,  _more than a minute,_ we could-” He stopped, pushing Emma against the door behind her. Her head hit the door too, her eyes wide. He leant in and whispered in her ear: “We could do all sorts of things. Would you like that, love?” 

“Like- like what? 

"Hmm, I don’t know. Perhaps..." He whispered, placing a tender kiss underneath her ear. "Perhaps you can enter your bed chambers and-" 

"And?" Emma croaked. 

"Go to sleep." Killian joked, stepping away from her, smirking at the mess he had caused. 

"Are you kidding me?" Emma near-shouted. 

"That, I am not, my dear Swan. As much as I would love this to continue, your father is twenty-three seconds late!"  

 

Emma rolled her eyes and grunted. 

 

"Oh, come on, love, you know it's for the best. Besides, I will see you tomorrow. I  _will_ see you tomorrow." He replied, reassuring  _himself_ of another day. 

"Of course I will." Emma said, noticing Killian's glazed expression.  

"Goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight, Killian." 

 

Emma embraced his hand for just a second before letting go and stepping into her room.  

 

Killian watched the swirl of blonde hair become engulfed by the too-white door. 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/--//-/--//-/--//- 

 

"Ugh, remind me why we can't just  _poof_ back to my castle?" Regina complained, ripping her dress from a thorn protruding from the branch she had stepped over. 

"Because,  _Dearie,_ the Charmings have eyes everywhere. I would wager that fairy would sense the magic and come after us immediately. I'm surprised you didn't think of that. Besides, why do you insist of going to your castle so much?" 

"I have something there that I think can help the both of us." 

"Is that right? Well then, I believe a confession is in order." 

 

Regina turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. With a malicious grin on her face, she said, "Let's just say, a certain  _hatter_ left his hat in my possession. And, let's just say, this  _hat_ can take us anywhere in the world, even crossing realms." 

"And where might the Evil Queen want to go?" Rumple asked, attempting to not sound as wrecked or desperate as he was. 

"I think it might be time for me to pay a visit to my mother." 

"Ah yes, Cora, well, I wish you all the best for that journey." 

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" 

"Why, my dear, would I ever want to willingly be in that woman's presence?" 

Regina shrugged in return, "Good point." 

"No, we will both use the hat, except, I will use a different route." 

"And what route might that be,  _dearie?"_ Regina mocked. 

"That is for me to know and for you to be left unknowing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a hat to get to." 

 

Rumpelstiltskin sped up his walk, overtaking Regina in the process. He  _needed_ to get to that hat. 

 

 _I'm coming for you Bae._  

 

 _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-//-/--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--/-/-/-/-//--//--//-/--/-/-//-/--/-//-/--//-/-/-/-/-/--/-//-_  

 

Killian wandered the corridors of the castle. He liked to think of himself a good navigator, Liam used to tell him so, but the damn castle was like a bloody maze and he couldn't remember for the life of him where his bed chambers was located. 

The passive aggressive tour that he was given didn't stick to his mind. The whole time, weaving in and out of hallways, guided into rooms, guest rooms, bed rooms, dining rooms, living rooms, bathrooms, he focussed his attention on the ground, or trying his best not to show that he wanted Emma  _so badly._  

Of course, she was furious at him for ignoring her, but it was for the best. If he hadn't, he would surely be at the end of a rope by now. Moreover, he wanted to spare himself from the pain of being with Emma without actually  _being_ with Emma. She could make it out of this alive, with a family, more than she had before;  _Him?_ No one trusted him in this realm, or any realm for that matter. He had no family, he had no friends, and, as much as Eric liked to tell him, he was not welcome back to the Marinetine Kingdom: not without Emma. He only had his ship and his crew... in the place where he lost his brother, where he spent three-hundred years finding a way to destroy the Dark One for killing the woman he loved.  _He didn't want that anymore._ He didn't want sleepless nights at sea, anger clouding his mind. He didn't want his crewmates' looks of pity every time he had a nightmare and they had heard. He didn't want to avenge Milah's death, he didn’t want revenge at all- that was no longer the future he had envisioned for himself. It was beauty, grace, elegance.  _It was Emma._ He knew he loved her, and she the same for him. Their moment in the library may not have been long, but it was enough to understand where he stood in her eyes. Even so, she had so much faith in him and in them, that her parents would just forgive him and everything would be fine. The King and Queen did show some changes in their attitudes, but he knew better. They would never allow him to actually stay here... right? He was a pirate, a villain. Snow and David were the antithesis, why would they want him to stay? 

Speaking of the King himself, Killian had seen him, looking up at a painting in the hall. As much as he wanted to avoid him, he really didn't know where his room was and would rather sleep somewhere comfortable rather than outside or on the floor. With a deep sigh, he sauntered over. 

 

"Your majesty?" Killian questioned cautiously. 

 

David dropped his head from looking at the painting, eyes wide, as if he was in a dream. 

 

"Ah, Hook. What can I do to help you?" He asked, eyes drifting back to the painting. 

"It seems as though I've lost my-" Killian began to say, but was halted when his eyes came across the painting above him. 

It was of Snow and David carrying a new-born. The artist had captured the essence of the royals effortlessly: The Queen's green eyes glistening with joyful tears, her cheeks, red and wet from the task of giving birth, her hair, dishevelled, but, yet, still perfect. King David's eyes, bluer than the sky, also carrying tears of their own, looking down at the babe his wife was holding, his hand delicately placed at the back of the babe's head, possessively because... King David was a good father. His face was tinted with blues and greens, his posture a bit wonky. Killian wagered it was from the feud he and the King had, merely days before Emma's birth. The babe had blonde hair, taking the genes from her father, but it was already up to her shoulders. 

 

"Emma is the product of true love, therefore has magic, therefore, is very special. When she was born, myself and Snow were thrilled to have her. She was the prettiest little girl in the world." David said emotionally. 

"She still is." Killian mentioned, courage and pride filling his chest. 

 

David swivelled to face the pirate next to him. 

"What did you want again?" He asked, face scowling. 

 

Killian wondered what he had done wrong for the King to change his tune yet again. It was unnerving and unsettling to say at the least. 

 

"Well, I, I got lost, I was just on my way to bed, but, alas, I spent my footsteps daydreaming instead of paying attention to where I was going." 

"Right." 

"Right." 

 

David eyed Killian with disapproval, before huffing, and ushering Killian to follow him. 

Killian continued to walk a metre behind the King; he didn't want to make discussion, afraid that he would say the wrong thing. 

They reached a door, not too far from Emma, now that he thought of it, and felt stupid for thinking it, not mention, the craving feeling for his swan nearly knocked him out. 

 

"Mind if I come in for a second?" David queried, chest puffed out. 

"Sorry mate, I don't like you like that." Killian jested, immediately wishing the ground would suck him up now.  _Why was he even allowed to speak?_  

"Look,  _mate._ " David started, angrily. "I don't like you, but my daughter does. I don't trust you, but my wife wants to give you a second chance. If you truly say you love Emma-" 

"I do." Killian interrupted, breathlessly. 

"Then you have to leave." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Leave. Never come back. I'm offering you a way out: take it. You know it's in Emma's best interest, I can see it in your eyes. I was the same for Snow. I was just a shepherd, she, a princess. How could I be good enough? Luckily, I was a good man, a hero- if you will. We saved each other and we found each other over and over. We have true love, and we had Emma, but she was taken from us, and she will continue being taken away from us if you stay." 

"And if I do? If I do stay? What would the King insist he'll do?" Killian inquired venomously. 

"Then the original plan will continue. You will be hanged for your crimes. And believe me,  _Hook,_ it will be  _very public."_  

Killian flinched but gained his composure and replied, "Emma won't like that." 

"Oh, I know, but she's just blinded by whatever spell you've put her in. Because,  _honestly?_ She will never like you." 

"Is that so?" Killian said, gritting his teeth, left eyebrow rising. Now he really wished the King had seen Emma and him in the compromising position outside her room, instead of him being a gentleman and an honourable man. 

"How could she? You're nothing but a pirate." 

 

Killian flinched again, self-doubt filling his lungs. 

 

"And if you don't leave in the next twenty-four hours, you will be hanged. Friday, noon." David spat, quickly turning on his feet and walking down the hall. 

 

Killian stayed where he was, motionless.  

 

-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-//-/--//-/-/--//--/-//-/-/-/--//-/--/-/-/-/ 

 

 _A young Killian roamed the market streets, eyeing up the goods that were being sold. Being a six-year-old meant that he could walk and dash around the square without being notice_ _d_ _nor worried about; not like he was worried about anyways, he had no doubt that his father was at the bottom of a bottle by now and that Liam was the one to clean things up, as usual._  

 

 _A sweet trickle of chocolate scent wafted its way through the air, penetrating Killian's nostrils. He could feel his mouth watering at the forbidden smell. He, himself, had never had chocolate, often because his father wasted the family savings on rum, and left little amounts for Liam to buy some food... food that didn't consist of the luxuries such as_ chocolate!  _There was a time where chocolate was allowed in the household, Liam often told him about it. Being eight years older than Killian, Liam often told tales of their mother, whom, Killian never got to meet. It was soothing to know that, once, their father was happy, there was a time, where, he did not drink rum and neglect his children. Soothing as it was, it was also heart-breaking. Why did his mum have to die? Why did it have to be his fault? In some ways, he was jealous of Liam, for having that chance to meet their mother and to spend time with her, and to see their father... smile. After feeling jealous, the guilt f_ _loods_ _in. How could he be jealous of his brother? It wasn't Liam's fault after all._  

 

 _Liam had been a great help recently. Brennan Jones had been drinking (as usual) and fell on his back. If Liam did not turn him over, he_ _would_ _have choked on his own vomit, which made Killian scrunch his nose in disgust. He did not want a life without his brother, he didn’t want to help their father in that way. He was so grateful for the help Liam gave to his father, and for Killian himself; no matter how tough situations got with their father, Liam would still always read him a goodnight story, or continue to teach Killian how to use numbers and letters in the correct way because Brennan Jones just couldn’t._  

 

 _That c_ _aused_ _a light bulb to suddenly brighten and smash into tiny pieces in Killian's brain. Liam_ deserved  _something for being such a great big brother, and he had the best idea._  

 

 _Sneaking through the crowd, he came across the origin of the delicious smell of chocolate. The lady running the stall peered down maliciously at the young,_ _scrawny_ _-looking boy in front of her._  

 

 _"Can I help you?" She asked, her face scowling._  

 

 _"_ _Er_ _..." Killian mumbled, begging for his words to come out. "How much?"_  

 _"You'll have to be more specific than that, love. How much is what?"_  

 _"The nice smell." Killian said, dreamily._  

 _"Well, that would be the chocolate, and that would be three doubloons- it came all the way from_ _Agrabah_ _you see."_  

 

 _The little boy stuck out his tongue in concentration, reaching into the small pocket he had. He proudly placed all the contents on the counter, reaching for the chocolate in return and walking off._  

 

 _"These are buttons, not- WAIT! GET BACK HERE! THIEF!"_  

 

 _Killian watched as men, clad in tin, started to run towards him. He panicked and started to run._  

 

 _\----_  

 _Liam tucked his father into bed, gently prizing the bottle of rum from his hands. Brennan grumbled but gave up and fell backwards in a huff._  

 _A fourteen-year-old Liam_ _laid_ _his head in his hands. He was happy once... they all were._  

 _Without warning, guards from the market knocked down the door._  

 

 _"Where is he?"_  

 _"Who are you talking about?" Liam croaked, shaken by the entry of the guards._  

 _"We must have got the wrong house. If you see a little boy, black hair, blue eyes, let us know. He's a thief."_  

 

Oh Killian.  _Liam thought._  

 _Taking one last look at the snoring Brennan Jones, Liam Jones_ _slipped_ _out of the window in search of his brother._  

 

 _\----_  

 _Killian didn't run far. He managed to reach the outskirts of the market, near_ _to the_ _stall with the bedding- which he fell in to when carelessly looking behind him. The owner of the stall picked him up by the ear._  

 

 _"This the boy you're chasing officers?" The owner said, taking care to dig their nails into Killian's lobe._  

 _"Aye, that's him. Thank you, sir, we will take the bastard." A guard replied with gratitude, taking over Killian's ear, but with more pressure._  

 

 _The little boy was dragged back to the chocolate stall where the_ _woman_ _had steam streaming from her ears. She stepped out from behind the stall and hit the boy, spitefully, across the face. He cried out in pain, his tears like waterfalls._  

 

 _"How_ DARE  _you steal from me, you wretched child!"_ _She exclaimed with malice._  

 _"No, no! I pay!" Killian cried._  

 _"What?_ _With buttons? That's not how you pay!"_  

 _"I only have buttons, miss!"_  

 _"Well, you can’t buy_ _anything,_ _then can you?" The woman spat._  

 _"What do you want to do with the boy, ma'am?" The guard holding Killian asked, making an effort to pull on his ear harder, causing Killian to yelp._  

 _"Hang him, execute him, I don't give a damn, just make it painful."_  

 _"No!" Killian sobbed, wriggling to free himself._  

 _"It's only fair, if you steal, you get hanged." The guard said, matter-of-factly._  

 _"Stop!" Came a voice from the crowd._  

 

 _The_ _crowd_ _dispersed to reveal a red-faced Liam, puffing and panting._  

 

 _"This doesn't concern you, boy, we will deal with_ _this child. Do you know his family? We have to inform them of his execution."_  

 

 _Liam gulped, his face no longer red, instead, a curtain of white._  

 

 _"No, please! Don't tell father! He will hurt me! Please, Liam! Please, save me!" Killian sobbed and gulped._  

 _"You know this boy, boy?"_  

 _"Aye, he's my little brother. Miss," Liam said, facing the stall-owner. "How much was whatever my brother tried to steal?"_  

 _"Three doubloons, but it'll cost_ you  _four, for wasting my time."_  

 _"If I pay you the money, would you please let my brother go?"_  

 

 _The guards peered at each other for a while, contemplating their decision. They glanced at the stall-owner, who shrugged and extended her hand to Liam._  

 

 _"Money first, brat after."_  

 

 _Liam_ _carefully_ _put four doubloons into the woman's hand. Once the exchange was over, she nodded at the guard holding Killian. He was pushed to the ground_ _in_ _seconds._  

 _He_ _quickly_ _scrambled_ _to his feet, wailing and hugging Liam's waist._  

 

 _"Now get out of here, and don't come back to my stall. If you do, I will hang you myself." The woman threatened._  

 

 _Liam reined in his fury, pulling his brother off of him and leading him back to the small shack they called home._  

 

 _\-----_  

 _"Killian? What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? You can't_ steal!  _I thought I taught you that, you fool!" Liam shouted once out of ear-shot of the market place._  

 _"I didn't steal, Liam, I pay!" Killian persisted._  

 _"You_ know  _that buttons aren't money in the real world, Killian! They're only used for our games and when I teach_ _you numbers! Do you understand?_ Never  _do that again!"_  

 _"Okay..." Killian sulked._  

 _"Bloody hell, and I spent four doubloons! Father is going to kill me!"_  

 

 _Killian began to cry again, "Please, Li-Li, don't tell father!"_  

 _"I won't." Liam sighed, picking up his brother in his arms. "I promise, I won't tell father. I will tell him that we bought more rum but he drank it. He will never know because he's completely out of it again. That means, you have to promise you won't tell too."_  

 _"I promise." Killian replied as seriously as he could._  

 _"Good, now, what on Earth were you trying to buy?"_  

 _Killian grinned, cheekily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue with the luxurious chocolate inside._  

 _"All this, for chocolate?" Liam exclaimed, nearly dropping Killian in the process._  

 _"I haven't had any, and you said you like, and you said that mummy like, and you said you haven't had any for_ _agggeeees_ _! And I want to_ _supwise_ _you because you_ _supwise_ _me all the time with books."_  

 

 _Liam could ha_ _ve_ _cried. His little brother risked his life trying to get chocolate for the both of them. If the situation wasn't as gut-wrenching and frightening as it was, he could ha_ _ve_ _laughed. His brother had the kindest heart, and he was glad. Killian definitely took after their mother; it was a relief._  

 

 _"Tell you what," Liam suggested, placing Killian on the ground. "How about we go to the docks to look at the pretty ships, and eat the chocolate?"_  

 _"Yes!" Screamed Killian, already running in the direction of the docks._  

 

 _Liam looked on with a heavy heart. It was from th_ _at_ _moment that he vowed to be Killian's true father and protector. No harm would come to the boy whilst in his charge._  

 

 _/--//-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_  

 

Killian walked into his bedchambers and flopped on to the bed in exhaustion. Being a little boy, stealing chocolate for his brother, the threat of being hanged petrified him to the very bones. 

Hearing them over three centuries later were just as worse. 

 

/--/--/-/-/-/-//--/-/--/--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-//----/-/-/-/-/ 

 

"Are you planning on bringing anyone back with you?" Regina asked Rumple, putting Jefferson's hat on the ground. 

"Would that be a problem?" 

"Well, two can enter the hat, only two can come back. If you were to bring someone back, I wouldn't be able to return by hat." 

"Well, the answer would be yes, however, I shall not be telling you who." 

"I don't care." Regina said, rolling her eyes. "I won't be leaving where I'm headed for a while anyways." 

"And, if you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?" Rumple inquired just as Regina span the hat and a portal appeared. 

Regina smirked, her grip on Rumple's hand like a vice. 

 

"It's time to overthrow my mother's throne." 

"Wonderland?" Rumple said, eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, you ready to jump or you wanna trade stories?" 

"Land without magic." Rumple blurted, not daring to look at Regina. 

 

The Evil Queen's face softened, and her grip on the Dark One's hand loosened. 

 

"Good luck, Rumple." She declared, earnestly... 

 

...Before they both leaped into the grey mist of the portal. 

 

-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-//-/-/-/--//-/-/--/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

 

Emma felt riled up. Her pirate had teased her mercilessly... before leaving her! He seemed to be more confident in himself, as did she. She loved the afternoon she had, despite the tears from earlier in the day, they had a lovely afternoon, riding the horses, spending time at the stables, chatting at dinner. She finally felt  _real. Herself._ She had parents, a lover, a home, a sister- 

 _A sister!_  

 

In a panic, Emma rattled her drawers to seek parchment and a quill. She shuddered thinking about Killian using his own blood to reach her... 

But that was the past, she could forget and forgive, she just needed to tell her sister first. 

 

Dipping the quill in to the ink pot, she wrote her letter to her sister: 

 

 _Dearest Ariel,_  

 _I hope all is well with you and your family. I have missed you more than words can say._  

 _I have a very interesting tale to tell you._  

 _Upon leaving the_ _Marinetine_ _Kingdom, Hook though it best we had a night's rest before continuing our journey. I did as he asked, I was tired enough as it was, and he looked exhausted and pale._  

 _This is when he told me of all the awful crimes he committed in my parents' kingdom when I wasn't even born. I'm certain you would have heard of what he has done, his face is plastered_ _o_ _n every tree in the forest. I suppose I should be angry with you,_ _after all,_ _you didn't tell me that he was risking his life coming with me to_ _Misthaven_ _, however, I am not. I understand why you wouldn't tell me, it was Hook's story to tell, not yours, so, for that, I thank you._  

 _After telling me, I was distraught: Not at him, never at him. I wanted the chance to make my own decision to whether I wanted to meet my parents, and I certainly wouldn't have done if Hook had told me of his crimes beforehand. I would have stayed in the_ _Marinetine_ _Kingdom, with him, you, Eric and the children. It seems crazy that I would drop the chance to meet my birth parents for a man, but it's true, Ariel, and I think you understand._  

 _Hook convinced me to meet my parents, no matter what happened to him. He's such a genuine, gentleman. When we got to the palace, he never let go of my hand. We knocked and my parents knew who I was straight away..._ _But the moment was ruined as Hook_ _was punched by_ _David and taken to the dungeons._  

 _Oh, Ariel,_ _it_ _was awful! The King and Queen had lied to me and had told me that Hook was being kept safe in the infirmary. They showed me around, but I was so worried about Hook to care. The following_ _morning,_ _I received a letter... written in blood... In_ _my_ _Killian's blood. He was warning my parents and I about a guard who wanted to kill my father. We went down to the dungeon to find Killian close to death. I used my magic, Ariel, and, my father explained that I was the product of true love, that was what Rumpelstiltskin explained to them._  

 _But, terrible news... The Dark One and The Evil Queen escaped the prisons my parents had on them... They are panicking, a lot, but I know that they're masking it for me. They've masked it so well, and have even forgiven Killian and have been nice to him all day._  

 _He feels so guilty and I don't know what to do to make him feel better._  

 _Better news, although, sister... Killian and I, we professed our love for each other..._ _I'm_ _not sure what this means, does it mean that we are courting? I have never courted anyone before... Were we courting before? I'm at lost for thoughts, in both a bad and good way. I know what love feels like, at last, and I now understand why you had to leave to find Eric. Before, I used to be angry at you for leaving me, I thought I could never forgive you, but as soon as I heard you'd be going to that festival that day, and as soon as I saw you, and spent time with you and your amazing family, I knew that you did what was best. Can you imagine if you didn't?_  

 _I hope that, whatever Killian and I have is as real as you and Eric. I love him, sister. I love him!_  

 _I thought I would write to you to just let you know that I am safe in_ _Misthaven_ _for the time being. Please, you have to remain safe._ _Who_ _knows what the Dark One and Evil Queen may be up to. If you need me, do not hesitate to write or visit, I know I shall be visiting you very soon, Killian by my side._  

 _I hope all is well._  

 _Give the children_ _and Eric_ _hugs from me. I miss them, and I miss you especially._  

 _See you very soon._  

 _All my love, Emma._  

 _Xxx_  

 

Emma sealed the letter by pressing it to her lips. A sinuous, blue ribbon wrapped around the parchment, binding it shut and safe. She walked to the window, whistling joyously for a bird. Delicately passing the letter to the green bird that had arrived on her window sill, Emma smirked. 

 

"Take this to Queen Ariel of the Marinetine Kingdom." 

 

The bird tweeted merrily, taking its departure from the window sill, to the dark skies, encompassed in stars. 

 

"Now it's time for me to be with my pirate." Emma muttered to herself, taking a deep breath. 

 

She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she had done research on how to... um...  _please_ Killian and what men like him preferred. The book had been...  _enlightening,_ to put in words, but she wanted to try for Killian, seeing as he made each day special for her, and made her feel special every day. 

 

She tried to remember what outfit she wanted to wear... 

 

/--//-/--/------/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/ 

 

 _Ariel had been showing Emma her and Eric's room when she found it._  

 

 _"Ariel, when do you wear this? Killian always says that bare abdomens don't come into vogue here."_  

 

 _Ariel turned a deep crimson, looking at the equally red fabric._  

 

 _"It's-_ _er_ _\- something I wear when... When Eric and I are-_ alone."  _Ariel stuttered, making an effort to send a pointed look at her sister._  

 

 _Emma soon joined the redness of the room and ended up in a fit of giggles._  

 

 _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She wheezed, clutching at her stomach._  

 

 _This world never failed to amaze her._  

 

 _/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--//-/-/--//-/--//--//-/-/-/--/-//-/-/--/--/-/-//--//--//-/-/---//-/--/-//--_  

 

Picturing the outfit, she changed the colour to black in her head, knowing that Killian liked black. Squinting her eyes, she focussed on the more specific details: the lace, the gaps, the jewels... 

 

And she was in the outfit within seconds.  

 

Emma took a look in the long looking-glass in her room, admiring the way the skimpy outfit hugged in the right places, yet left nothing to the imagination. She wrapped herself in the robe that adorned the ensuite bathroom door, making a quick journey to the exit of her room. She opened the door, carefully, peering around the corridors in search of her parents or guard. With a silent cheer, she ran to where Killian's room was, the only room she took notice of, even on her second tour.  

 

Fidgeting with excitement, she rapped her knuckles against the door three times. 

 

/--/-/--/-/-/--/--//--//-/-/-/--//-/--//--/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-//-/-/-/--//-/--//-/-/--/-//- 

 

Regina made her way to where she knew her mother would be: her throne. Maybe she could weaken her defences and find out where she kept her heart so she could destroy her, once and for all.  

 

Wonderland was the worst. The stupid caterpillar had engulfed her in sickly smoke, she had tripped on too many mushrooms to count, the bushes had damn arms and legs that to tried to grab her whenever she went near. If she wasn't locked in a prison for over eighteen years then perhaps she would have her magic back straight away, and would be able to defeat her mother once and for all.  

 

Perhaps, she didn't need her own magic... She needed her mother's... The spell book of course!  

 

If her mother cared for her, she would help her with her magic, it would just be a matter of time before Regina betrayed her and used her mother's magic against her mother. 

 

It was the perfect plan, the perfect way to end a life who had done nothing but wrong. 

 

Strutting up the polka-dot runway, she smirked as the Queen of Hearts removed her mask immediately. 

 

"Regina?" 

"Hello, Mother." 

 

-//--//-/---/-//--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/--/-//--/-//--/-//--/-//--//-/-/--/-//-/-/--/-//--//--//-/--/-/-/ 

Killian laid on his bed, wide awake: awake in fear, awake in guilt... awake in love. 

The thought of dying had always terrified him. Even from a very young age, when Killian fell over, he would cry at the thought of losing his leg, or the wound becoming infected. 

A young Killian would have a fit if he were to look at who he became: a one-handed man with a drinking problem. 

 

Just as he thought about unleashing his refillable rum bottle, there were three strong patters at the door that required his assistance. 

 

Sighing, he pulled himself up, bracing himself for, what would probably be, another bullet round of threats from the King. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised to see Emma, grinning brazenly at him in a white robe. 

 

"Swan?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her pushing him backwards and kicking the door closed. 

 

His other eyebrow joined the original once she took the robe off. 

 

"Swan, bloody hell, are you trying to kill a man?" 

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded, which, if Killian was an honest man, rattled his bones. 

"As you wish." He choked, reaching for his lover in a fiery, passionate kiss.  

 

/-/-/-/-/--/-//---//--/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--//--/-//--//-/--/-/-//--/-/-//--//- 

 

Some man had told  _Mr Gold_ that a man called  _Neal Cassidy_ matched the description of what he was talking about. Unfortunately,  _Neal Cassidy_ wasn't a name that crept up beside the strange, beeping devices that alerted home-owners that someone was here to see them. The Land without Magic was strange, and he couldn't wait to leave. 

 

When he came across the apartment complex, Rumpelstiltskin had to massage his temples with his fingers to prevent the headache coming along with the flashing lights of New York. He had already had an encounter with someone who asked for his name, to which he replied, " _Rumpelstiltskin."_  

 

 _"_ _Broooo_ _, you're joking right? That's hilarious, man, you keep going. Cassidy should be in that_ _apartment_ _."_  

 

He didn't fully understand what the cons of being called  _Rumpelstiltkin_ was, but decided to take a safer route and call himself  _Mr. Gold,_ after all, he did like to spin straw into gold.  

 

"Neal Cassidy did you say?" A woman huffed next to him, dressed in trainers, sweatpants and a jumper. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Great, follow me, I'm his fiancée, Tamara." She beamed, stretching out a hand for him to shake. 

 

Bae had found love? The idea filled his heart with joy, but it was soon filled with dread knowing what he was going to do to him. 

 

"Thank you, Tamara." Mr. Gold said slyly, following the woman past the metal gate and up some stairs and, finally, to a door. 

 

"Hey, Neal, I'm home, baby!" Tamara called into the apartment, dropping her keys on to the glass bowl to the left of the door. "We have a visitor." 

 

"Who is it, b-" The man approaching the door stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, his breathing laboured. 

"You." He spat. 

 

"Hello, Bae."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's chapter 1!  
> This is my first time using AO3 so hopefully this is okay!  
> This is also the first fanfic I have written and finished.  
> I have written 3 chapters and currently writing chapter 4  
> hopefully the wait isn't too long!


End file.
